Black Rose
by vani12
Summary: In February 1978, Bellatrix Black was focused on fighting for the rule of the Pure-bloods, being branded with the Dark Mark and destroying the Blood-traitors, Mudbloods and Half-breeds lead by Dumbledore. But her world came crashing down when a green light above her abdomen signaled, that she was pregnant - and, to cap it all, by the smug and poor Half-blood Severus Snape.
1. Prologue: A life-changing discovery

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _a new idea for a fanfiction popped up into my mind today, and I simply needed to share it with you. As this is a work-in-progress, I'm currently also working on 3 other fanfictions and haven't got any chapters pre-written, I don't know how often I will be able to update it. But I plan to update at least twice per week. As I'm not an English native speaker, I hope that you can bear with my mistakes in grammar, spelling, and punctuation that I will undoubtedly make, although I check everything with a program before posting it. I appreciate any constructive criticism. So if you notice anything major in the language department, please don't be afraid to point it out to me via a review or PM. I always long for your honest feedback - constructive criticism included - to improve my writing and story. So, if you like my story, want to know something about the storyline, characters or time frame or point something unpleasant out, don't hesitate to leave me a review or PM._

 _This story will play in the Marauder's Time, starting in 1978, and span into the 1980s. It will be AU, non-canon and rated M because it will contain distressing topics like physical abuse and depression as well as descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature. So be warned and only read it, if you are over 16. The main ship will be BL/SS, so if you don't like these two together, please refrain from reading my story. I will change Bellatrix Black's birth year to 1955, Andromeda's to 1953 and Narcissa's to 1957 so that my story will make more sense._

 _I hope that you will enjoy reading it._

 _Best wishes_

 _Vani12_

 **Black Rose**

 **Prologue - A life-changing discovery**

 _ **Bellatrix' Bedroom, Black Manor, Countryside near London, February 1978**_

Bellatrix Black fiddled nervously with her 12 ¾", Walnut, Dragon heartstring core wand between her delicate, long fingers. Hell, what was wrong with her? For the last days, she couldn't stop throwing up, had terrible headaches as well as some dizzy spells and felt miserable in general. Well, it was a given that she would be the only person in her family who had caught a stomach bug, Bellatrix thought groaning miserably. Being sick wasn't fun at all and a real pain in her ass because she needed to cancel her next meeting with the brilliant Dark Lord. She played distractedly with her thick, raven-black curls and tried to suppress her nauseousness. Fuck, she really couldn't stomach anything without vomiting again. Today, her mother Druella, a thin, elegant blonde woman with striking icy-blue eyes in her mid-forties, had urged her to drink a camomile tea and eat a toast for breakfast. She claimed that Bellatrix needed to stay hydrated and nurtured to build up some energy. Although Bellatrix was highly stressed out by her constant nagging and mothering, she decided to follow her advice like the obedient, perfect pure-blooded lady she claimed to be. Sure, Bellatrix was anything but a well-behaved, doll-like daughter, but her mother Druella didn't need to know this.

Well, Bellatrix thought with a wicked smile gracing her pale, pouty lips, her mother was sadly well aware of some of her youthful escapades and knew that she was a strong-willed, ambitious and independent young woman with an allergy to rules, societal expectations and authorities. Albeit she didn't suspect anything of her newest escapades and knew only a sliver of the wild and crazy things she had gotten up to in her youth. But Bellatrix could nonetheless count the scars on her body for any mischief and scandalous action she had been caught for in Hogwarts. Druella valued discipline, virtue and proper behavior above all and punished her daughters for failing to meet her standards mercilessly and cruelly. Behind her well-practiced mask of the caring, loving perfect pure-blood mother slumbered a vicious, sadistic and crazy witch who wanted to model her daughters into perfect pure-blood wives by any means. She had tortured her daughters until they were exhausted with wicked dark curses and jinxes when they had misbehaved and shamed the esteem of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and ruled over their entire future with an iron fist.

She had educated her daughters Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa in the history of the House of Black, magical heritage, etiquette and morals of a pure-blood witch and the Dark Arts since they had been five. For the House of Black belonged to the Sacred Twenty-Eight and was one of the oldest, wealthiest and largest pure-blooded wizarding families in Great Britain, Druella regarded every Black as wizarding royalty and bred her daughters to perfect future pure-blooded wives. She and her husband Cygnus who worked as a politician for the domination of the Pure-bloods in the Ministry, didn't care about the welfare of his daughters and spend his time working or enjoying evenings with his mistress, installed in them the arrogance of every aristocratic Pure-blood, the dogma of blood purity thanks to their family motto _Toujours Pur_ and the ambition of every Slytherin. They had signed marriage contracts with respectable, wealthy pure-blooded wizards out of the Sacred Twenty-Eight since their birth. Andromeda should marry Corban Yaxley, Bellatrix should wed Rodulphus Lestrange and Narcissa should get married to Lucius Malfoy.

Well, Bellatrix chuckled amusedly. That didn't turn out so well. Her older sister Andromeda had eloped with a Muggle-born wizard named Ted Tonks barely out of Hogwarts five years ago and got blasted off the Family tree for her betrayal of the pure-blood ideology and the scandal she had brought upon the wealthy House of Black. Although Bellatrix could understand her reasons for wanting out of a future marriage to Corban Yaxley, a sadistic, cruel and violent thug who would have undoubtedly tried to beat Andromeda in submission, reduce her to a pretty society lady without her own money and job and tie her down to him with some bratty children, she condemned her marriage to a Mudblood and her abandonment of the pure-blood ideology. In her mind, Andromeda wasn't her sister anymore. She was only a blood-traitor who chose a life in the filthy Muggle world with a classless job as a receptionist in St. Mungo's, a magical weak and poor upstart and a freaky half-blooded daughter out of fear to fight for the rule of all Pure-bloods and a flighty emotion called love. She was absolutely dead to Bellatrix and she would love nothing more than to destroy her disgusting, rosy Muggle fairy tale.

Bellatrix scoffed. What a weak and delusional witch Andromeda was. Love wasn't anything real. It was only a passing fancy, something to cloud the minds of lovey-dovey, hormone-driven teenagers and naïve little girls who believed in the existence of their Prince Charming. The fool Dumbledore and his band of goody-two-shoes advertised it to stir up hope in the hearts and minds of their supporters. Love wasn't a pure, powerful feeling that could conquer all. It only was a delusion that made one vulnerable and pathetic. Bellatrix knew that love didn't exist and the quest for it was only a waste of time and energy. She didn't love her fiancé Rodolphus, although she couldn't deny that he was a great fighter for the rule of Pure-bloods and loyal follower of the Dark Lord who had – unlike her – already been branded with a Dark Mark. And she knew that he shared her feelings. Hell, Bellatrix laughed hysterically. She had noticed his preference for men since their teenage years. She knew all about his secret trysts with Alexander Avery on the Astronomy tower or his current affair with Anthony Dolohov. Bellatrix wasn't jealous of his male lovers or scandalized by his homosexuality, although she realized that it was a pretty frowned upon lifestyle in the Wizard society and against any rules of the persistence of pure-blooded lines.

She didn't feel attracted to Rodolphus and was lucky that she didn't need to concern herself with the prospects of little brats. They had a simple business deal. They would get married this summer in a lavish ceremony, exchange their vows – naturally without any binding effects – and a quick peck on the lips in front of the aristocracy of the Magical world, act like a happily married couple in public and keep their extramarital affairs quiet. Besides that, they would live in Lestrange Manor near Manchester, inhabit two different wings of the Manor, get their own accounts at Gringotts and fight together for the reign of the Dark Lord. Bellatrix hoped that the powerful, mysterious and compelling Dark wizard would brand her with the Dark Mark after her marriage to Rodolphus. Bellatrix cursed in anger about the male-dominated Magical world. Although she had proved her loyalty to the Dark Lord by using torture on filthy Muggles, devastating a Muggle hospital and dueling cowardly blood-traitor Aurors, the brilliant Dark Lord wouldn't brand her with the Dark Mark before she had been married to a Death Eater and had proved her value by creating new dark curses and recruiting new followers.

So, Bellatrix needed to wait until summer to be finally branded with the Dark Mark. Then, she would show everyone that she was the most loyal and accomplished follower of the Dark Lord albeit being a woman. A shiver ran down her back as she thought about the power and esteem she would get by being a branded Death Eater. She could finally plan their attacks, destroy the Light side mercilessly with devastating curses and by cracking their protective enchantments and relentlessly establish the rule of Pure-bloods in the Ministry and at Hogwarts. Perhaps, the Dark Lord would even acknowledge her loyal servitude to him by promoting her to his lieutenant or his mistress. Bellatrix longed to be the lover of the Dark Lord because she was deeply attracted to his dark aura, powerful magical signature, and handsome looks. With his neat, slightly curled raven-black hair, his piercing emerald green eyes, his clean-cut features and ripped tall frame, he radiated cold beauty and devilishly sexiness. Bellatrix desired him like no other man and dreamed about passionate nights between the sheets with him. But he had rejected any shameless flirts, sensual touches or straight-forward offers of sex with the excuse of solely being focused on his plans to conquer the Wizarding world.

Bellatrix thought with a wicked smirk on her lips that she would change his mind with her newly developed dark curses, plans for spells to break the security charms of Dumbledore's Order and her alluring beauty. She was rudely interrupted in her glorious future plans by a new wave of nausea. Hell, she hated her stomach bug, because it ruined her plans to research magical protective enchantments and ways to break them. In lightning speed, Bellatrix jumped up from her plush, covered with dark purple sheets, bed and raced to the toilet bowl in her cream tiled en-suite bathroom. Thank Merlin, she had reached it just in time to throw up her undigested toast and tea. Hell, her mum's advice was as always rubbish, Bellatrix thought annoyed while clutching her toilet bowl for dear life and miserably emptying her whole stomach contents. After some minutes of exhausted vomiting, Bellatrix gathered her energies, stood up from her kneeling position, flushed the toilet and walked in front of the huge bathroom mirror. Shocked by her peaky skin color, the dark circles around her eyes, her glassy and reddened blue-grey eyes, her sunken facial features and her wild, greasy curly hair, Bellatrix used a non-verbal Fresh-Breath Charm to dispel the taste of vomit in her mouth, washed her face with an _Aguamenti_ and smoothed out her curls with a Hair-combing Spell and Dry-shampooing Spell.

Taking a look in the mirror again, Bellatrix noticed satisfied the huge improvements on her looks, although she still looked ill. But she couldn't change that because her stomach bug was still racking her. She really didn't know what she could do to alleviate her symptoms for no Healing Potion or Spell seemed to work in the long run. The Anti-Headache Potion and Anti-Nausea Potion only operated for a short time and her dizzy spells didn't stop at all. "What the hell is wrong with me?", thought a panicked small voice inside Bellatrix' head. Going through her symptoms – nausea, vomiting, headaches, dizzy spells, and fatigue - she came to a shocking conclusion. Every symptom could apply to the early stage of pregnancy. Her huge blue-grey eyes widened, her face turned pale and she started to tremble. It couldn't be true, she couldn't be pregnant. Clutching her beloved wand tightly in her right hand and her cream washbasin in her left hand, Bellatrix raised her wand with a trembling hand above her abdomen. She concentrated on the wand movements and incantation of the Pregnancy-Detection Spell and muttered in a shaky voice _Dignosce praegnationem_. Immediately, a green light appeared above her abdomen and her world came crashing down. She was unwanted pregnant – and by this arrogant, smug Half-blood Severus Snape nonetheless. Bellatrix blacked out and her body fell onto her covered with a plush, light brown bath rug cream tiled bathroom floor.


	2. 1 Freaking out isn't an option!

_Author's comment:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. I thought that I could pique your interest by posting the second chapter quickly_ _. Your reviews are as always appreciated – including constructive criticism. Thanks for your support. Special thanks to_ _ **Animalium, Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13, Rose-of-Death15, woofie17, H286**_ _and_ _ **FanofalmostEVERYTHING**_ _for adding my story to your favorites and/or story alert list. It really puts a smile on my face and motivates me to update sooner._

 _Best regards,_

 _Vani12_

 _P.S: I couldn't answer your reviews because I somehow can't read them at the moment. I hope that this technical issue will be fixed in the near future._

 **Chapter 1 – Freaking out isn't an option!**

 _ **Bellatrix' En-suite Bathroom, Black Manor, Countryside near London, February 1978**_

Bellatrix awakened from her short slumber with a loud groan. Thankfully, her plush bathroom rug had cushioned her fall and she hadn't hit her head on anything. A little disorientated, she quickly cleared her mind, sat warily up and searched frantically for her wand. She scanned her cream tilted bathroom with her greyish-blue Spinel eyes and could detect her Walnut wand lying one meter away from her on the cold floor. With a non-verbal, wandless _Accio Bellatrix' wand,_ she summoned it into her outstretched right hand, felt a fresh wave of magic run through her veins and crawled gracelessly to her huge corner bathtub. She pulled herself up and sat down on the edge of her beloved bathtub. Merlin, she was utterly grateful that her parents weren't home today and nobody would disturb her in her rooms. She needed to be alone and process this shocking new discovery.

Looking down on herself, Bellatrix was glad, that she had opted to spend the day in her simple grey sweatpants and a dark purple jumper recovering from her supposedly stomach bug. If she wore a tight black corset dress - like she preferred to wear in public - today, she would have most likely passed out due to breathlessness and a sharp pain in her chest. Perhaps, her prolonged unconsciousness and panic attack would have even caused her to miscarry her baby and she could have moved on with her life as previously planned. But Bellatrix knew that this was only a delusional idea of her freaked out mind. If she had suffered a miscarriage, she couldn't have simply moved on with her life. She would undoubtedly have suffered unbelievable physical and psychological pain. And she doubted that her emotional scars would have healed smoothly. Gently, Bellatrix caressed her still flat abdomen. She couldn't fathom that a tiny human being was growing there.

Although she never wanted to be a mother, she felt strangely protective of the embryo residing inside her belly. Sure, she realized that the relationship between a pregnant witch and her baby was unique due to their shared magical powers. Her mother had hammered in her lessons about magical culture into her head that the connection between a witch and her unborn baby was deep, dominated by feelings of protectiveness and love, and unbreakable, because her magic protected the embryo, helped it to develop its magical power and determined its magical abilities. Bellatrix had only rolled her eyes and scoffed about the pure, unconditional love her mother pictured for them because her mother had tyrannized, controlled and abused her daughters their whole lives.

It seemed like this unconditional love only existed for the time the baby was inside one's womb. Otherwise, she couldn't explain the cold and cruel rule her mother exercised over her sisters and her. Sure, it was understandable that she wanted her daughters to grow into respectable, charming young witches with a profound grasp of their heritage, the culture of Pure-bloods and the Dark Arts. But she condemned her methods of torturing them and controlling their lives. Her mother never once uttered the words "I love you", "I'm proud of you" or "I care about you" to any of her daughters. Instead, she punished them with cruel dark curses and curfew order whenever they had disappointed her or shamed the esteem of the House of Black.

Druella had her little spies – house-elves and her younger niece and nephew, Elena and Evan Rosier – in Hogwarts who had followed her daughters everywhere and reported every little escapade. Thence, she knew all about the Elf Herb smoking in a secluded alcove inside the Slytherin dungeons, the Fire Whisky drinking during party nights inside the Slytherin common room, the skipping of assigned homework in Potions, Transfiguration and Care for Magical Creatures and the exchanging of heated kisses inside a dark niche on the Astronomy tower with Marcellus Flint, Bellatrix had gotten up to in her Hogwarts time. Thankfully, she hadn't a clue about her secret trysts with Timothy Nott or Stephen Travers in the Room of Requirements and her defloration by Benjamin Shafiq in the boys' dormitory of the Slytherin 7th Years in her 5th Year. Merlin, her mother probably thought that Rodolphur deflowered her after their engagement party one year ago. She wasn't aware of his preference for the male sex and probably had already picked out names for her pure-blooded grand-children.

Well, this dream would crumble down. Until now, Druella only had a disowned two-years-old half-blooded granddaughter with the awful name Nymphadora Tonks and an embryonic half-blooded grandchild of unknown sex sired by a poor, arrogant Slytherin. "Let's hope, that Malfoy is up for the task of impregnating my dear sister Narcissa. Otherwise, the Black family motto _Toujours Pur_ can go the hell!" Bellatrix thought chuckling darkly. She caressed her flat abdomen lovingly. How did she, the most loyal follower of the Dark Lord and pure-blooded maniac, ended up being impregnated by a sneering, rude Half-blood? Hell, he hadn't even finished his degree at Hogwarts yet, lived in a run-down hovel with his alcoholic parents and prided himself on his genius in Potions and the Dark Arts. What had compelled her to sleep with him not only once, but several times? And damn _Mr. Mullpepper's Apothecary_ in Diagon Alley. They had assured her that their monthly Contraceptive Potions were of the highest quality without any chance of failure or interacting negatively with any other potions. She had bought them under a poly-juiced alias to guarantee her anonymity and the saleswoman had vowed for their failproof birth control.

Bellatrix was foaming with rage. She wanted to blast this woman into next week for making fake promises and selling ineffective potions to her. But she couldn't storm into the apothecary throwing around curses and verbally abusing some dumb, blonde saleswoman. She needed to keep her pregnancy secret in the public eye. The _Daily Prophet_ would otherwise have a field day and produce headlines like " _Black heiress impregnated by a schoolboy", "Black heiress caring the child of a Half-blood – To hell with Toujours Pur"_ or " _Black heiress cheats on her wealthy, good-looking fiancé with a poor, ugly Half-blood – Who is her baby daddy?"_.

Bellatrix couldn't allow that the noble and ancient House of Black would be dragged through the mire thanks to her careless love affair with a Half-blood. Her mother would undoubtedly force her to abort the fetus, administer an illegal, dark Abortion Potion to her or cause her to miscarry her baby via a curse or accident if it weren't prohibited by Wizarding Law or condemned as an act against wizardkind by Merlin himself. A magical life was something sacred and pure that nobody could harm or kill without condemning one's life to utter despair and solitude. A witch could only abort her embryo if she had been raped, endangered her life with her pregnancy or would birth a highly disabled, unlivable child. Abortion Potions couldn't be purchased in apothecaries or brewed at home without facing a long stint in Azkaban. To abort a magical embryo without fitting under the exception provision was considered a serious crime and punished with ten years in Azkaban.

Besides that, it was almost impossible to abort a magical embryo without endangering the life of the mother or weakening her magical core because the maternal magic protected the embryo like a security barrier, fed it with positive magical vibes and became intervened with its magical circulation. Therefore, an abortion oftentimes resulted in the loss of one's magical abilities, the depletion of one's magical core, which most likely ended in a high fever, coma and/or death, or the disruption of one's magical powers, which very likely entailed mental illnesses like schizophrenia or manic depression as well as a lost of magical control. Basically, a witch wouldn't be able to control her magical powers anymore. She would be reduced to a crazed woman with accidental magical outbursts at best if she didn't die or lose her powers completely during her abortion. Thence, it wasn't an option for Bellatrix to get rid of her embryo without condemning herself to a dark fate.

Bellatrix huffed audibly, fiddled with her wand and stroked her belly gently. Although she had never wanted to have a child, she would have to go through with her pregnancy. Sure, she feared the notorious nausea, weight gain, swollen ankles, and food cravings, but she couldn't change her life. She was a pregnant twenty-two-year-old young witch who would need to put her plans to destroy the Blood-traitors, Mudbloods, and Half-breeds on Dumbledore's side and seduce the Dark Lord on to hiatus. She doubted that he would bed a heavily-pregnant woman if he hadn't shown any interest in her prior to her pregnancy. And she couldn't engage in open fights with the Order or Aurors as well as torture Muggles into insanity in the following next months because the risks of being injured, killed or arrested were too high. She didn't want to birth her child in a filthy, cold Azkaban cell surrounded by soul-sucking Dementors or suffer a miscarriage at the hands of the goody-two-shoes from the Light Side.

She vowed to herself that she would keep her child safe and protect it against everyone who wished it harm. Albeit Bellatrix didn't believe in the existence of love, a warm feeling spread through her body at the thought of a smiling little girl with raven black curls and obsidian eyes or a smirking little boy with straight raven black hair and greyish-blue Spinel eyes. She would do anything in her power to guarantee that her child would grow up in a safe, stable home without punishments enacted by dark magical curses and insults thrown around the house like candy in a candy store. Sure, she would have to sacrifice a lot for her baby. Her engagement deal with Rodolphus would break up. For even he wouldn't be as kind as to raise a half-blooded bastard child and face the mocking of the yellow press for being cheated on by his fiancee with a mere Hogwarts schoolboy who, to top it all off, wasn't even a wealthy Pure-blood or upstart dark wizard. Naturally, he would risk a public outing as a homosexual wizard in the tabloid papers, if a noisy journalist started to dig for dirt on him and encountered an indiscreet scorned ex-lover to make their canceled engagement a huge deal, but he would undoubtedly take the risk and be finished with her.

Furthermore, the tabloid press would unquestionably sink their teeth into Bellatrix' whirlwind forbidden love affair. She knew that she could only hide her pregnancy for a few months from the public and her family. Her life would change considerably in the following weeks. She couldn't be branded with the Dark Mark while pregnant because the dark magic of the tattoo would harm the magical development of her baby. Her plans to be the mistress of the Dark Lord and his lieutenant would need to be put on hold. Although she doubted that he would ever want to have sex with a single mum of a half-blooded baby. Besides that, her family would disown her for trampling all over the Black family motto _Toujours Pur_ by getting impregnated by a poor, socially awkward half-blooded Slytherin schoolboy and breaking off the engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange. Merlin, the eloping of her older sister Andromeda would look like a minor indiscretion in comparison to her stunt.

So, Bellatrix sat defeatedly on the edge of her luxury bathtub, tears threating to fall down her cheeks. She wouldn't cry like a miserable schoolgirl, reduced to bitter sobs or hysterical laughter. She wouldn't break down or freak out because these weren't any sane options. Despite facing disownment, being blasted off the Black family tree, life as a homeless single mum and being called an irresponsible, cheating slut in the tabloids, Bellatrix vowed to stay strong for her child. Caressing her belly gently, she thought about how to inform Severus Snape of his impending fatherhood. Life really could be a pain in her ass.


	3. 2 The powers of a seductress

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. Your reviews are as always appreciated – including constructive criticism. Thanks for your support. Special thanks to_ _ **Qoheleth, Rose-of-Death 15, excessivelyperky, Animalium, Guest,**_ _and_ _ **H286**_ _for your reviews and_ _ **AMBERJANUS; SgtTarkus**_ _and_ _ **gilb**_ _for adding my fanfic to your story alert list. It really puts a smile on my face and motivates me to update sooner._

 _Best regards,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 2 – The powers of the seductress Bellatrix Black**

 _ **Bellatrix' Room, Black Manor, Countryside near London, February 1978**_

Bellatrix chilled in her bed, stroking her non-visible belly and thinking about how to break her news to Severus Snape. She still couldn't process that she was going to have a baby with him in a few months. She really hoped that their child would inherit her looks, although the jet black eyes of Severus' Snape weren't so bad after all. It was the only physical feature that had drawn her to him. His deep, mystery onyx eyes sparkled with an intoxicating fire when he was angry or smug about anything. Bellatrix only knew how his eyes seemed to light up like obsidian diamonds when he was livid about something, mocked someone or discussed some newly created spell or potion because she hadn't ever witnessed Severus' face and eyes shine up in happiness, love or felicity. Sure, she had also seen, how his dark eyes transformed into midnight black pots out of lust or bliss after orgasm. But she had never seen a happy smile on his face or a twinkle in the corners of his eyes. Nonetheless, she was addicted to his dark, blazing eyes and loved to gaze into them during sex. They really turned her on and she hoped that their child would inherit this feature from him if it didn't inherit her equally stunning grey-blue eyes.

Picturing this tiny embryo inside her womb as a living human with unique features felt still surreal and frightening. She didn't know how she should act as a good, loving mother. For one thing, her mother Druella had been a shitty example with her torturing curses, cruel jibs at her appearance and behavior as well as her controlling personality. For another thing, Bellatrix wasn't a lovey-touchy person and knew nothing about expressing care. Yet, she had vowed to never hurt her child, although she didn't know if she could love it. Bellatrix didn't believe in the existence of love, because she had never felt such an unconditional, innocent and pure emotion. No one had ever expressed to her that they loved her. And she hadn't felt the need to express this emotion to anyone else either. In her opinion, love was a foolish emotion that only weakened your power, clouded your brain and impeded your decisions. If you loved someone, you would do anything, to protect this person, so that you would be dependent on them. Love made oneself vulnerable because you adjusted your goals, behavior, and decisions to someone else. Thence, you couldn't act as freely and would always be driven by thoughts of the wellbeing of your loved ones. So, Bellatrix wanted to quash any emotions inside her heart. Besides that, she believed that all talks about the unique, all defeating power of love were myths to install some hope into the hearts and minds of the Light Side. Love couldn't win against pure magical power because it only turned off your logical mind and natural defenses.

Therefore, Bellatrix didn't know what love was and if she could ever feel something like that for her child. Naturally, she felt already connected to her baby and wanted to protect it from any harm because they shared one body and magical area. She vowed to herself, to like her child, care for it with responsibility and patience, educate it with set values, protect it from any harm and guarantee its happiness. Although her little baby wasn't planned, she didn't like little children in general and her pregnancy whirled her life plans, she vowed to be the best mother she could be. And thoughts of a little mini-me with her curly hair and blazing dark eyes warmed her heart already and encouraged her to look positively in the future. Despite not knowing more than the basics about magical pregnancies, births, and childcare – a mandatory course in her sixth year at Hogwarts took care of this -, she promised her unborn child to read everything about it. But before she would rush into any pregnancy books, she needed to figure out how she would contact the father-to-be, Severus Snape.

As he was currently still enrolled into Hogwarts and focused on his studies for his NEWT's, inventions in Potions and Charms and his apprenticeship under Master Greenstone, she couldn't just visit him and talk to him openly. Luckily for her, Valentine's Day was coming up this weekend, so that all Hogwarts students would visit Hogsmeade. She would write him a short letter and ask him about a date in the "Hog's Head Inn", stating some urgent business she needed to talk to him about. The "Hog's Head Inn" was a dark, shady establishment where they could talk in a private room without spying eyes. Sure, they would have to enact some security measures like Privacy Spells, Disguising Charms and Voice-Altering Spells, but they would be able to have a private chat inside a guest room. Merlin, Severus would most likely think that she had contacted him for a quick shag or to bear some message or task from the Dark Lord. Well, the smug, socially awkward Half-blood would be in for a huge surprise, although Bellatrix wasn't totally opposed to shagging him again. But she doubted that he would be up for it after she shattered his world with her pregnancy news.

Bellatrix chuckled amusedly, a wicked smile gracing her lips and a dark gleam lighting up her eyes. Severus would most likely faint, collapse on to the floor and demand a paternity test from her. She couldn't wait to see his smug look disappear from his face and the panic shine inside his dark orbs. He shouldn't cling to the hope that he wasn't her baby daddy because a simple spell would prove his paternity. Despite her reputation of being a seductress, she had only slept with six men in her entire life. The first one, Benjamin Shafiq, had deflowered her in an awkward, painful fumble inside the Slytherin boys' dormitory in her 5th year at Hogwarts. This unsatisfying and negative first experience with sex – he had finished inside her after two minutes without pleasuring her – had discouraged her to seek out any other boy for two years. She hadn't understood the fuss the other girls had been making about sex and had satisfied her sexual needs with secret, pleasurable masturbation dates inside the Prefect's bathroom. Besides that, she hadn't been able to hook up with an army of boys even if she wanted to because her Rosier cousins and house-elves spied on her.

As she hadn't wanted to endure new torture marathons due to her active sex life, and sex before marriage was a frowned upon topic in pure-blooded families – although it seemed like it was only expected of the pure-blooded witches to enter an arranged marriage with an intact hymen because the most wealthy, pure-blooded heirs engaged in sex with many girls during their stay at Hogwarts - she had rejected any offers of casual sexual affairs until her 7th year. But as her graduation of Hogwarts had been approaching, she had wanted to experience why everyone seemed to talk with a smug face and gushing words about sex. Therefore, she hadn't turned down the sexual offers of Timothy Nott, an intellectually invested into the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes handsome 7th year Slytherin, and Stephen Travers, a well-built, dark-haired 7th year Slytherin Quidditch star, and had engaged in some stress-relieving forbidden trysts inside the Room of Requirements. Despite opening her mind about the pleasures of sex, Bellatrix had reduced their sex dates to a handful of times in her 7th year and hadn't shagged them at the same time. While she had shagged Nott from January to March, she had only started her affair with Travers from May to July. She hadn't wanted to appear like some cheap, sex-crazed slut and had vowed to never two-time any of her lovers because she hadn't had the time and energy to fulfill the needs of two teen wizards simultaneously, hadn't wanted to get any sexually transmitted disease or be the center of some crazy love triangle.

Sure, in her case, love never played any role because she had only used her lovers to fulfill her needs and relieve some stress. But she hadn't wanted to be a sex object for immature Slytherin boys and the center of some juicy gossip. Therefore, she had ended her casual affair with her last Hogwarts fling Travers before leaving Hogwarts for good. After that, she had negotiated her fake engagement with Rodolphus Lestrange, focussed on excelling in the Dark Arts and inventing new dark curses and protective charms, so that she hadn't got any time for sexual affairs. Therefore, she returned to pleasuring herself. Besides that, thanks to her win-win business deal with the homosexual Rodolphus Lestrange, she had been introduced to the mysterious, fascinating, magically powerful and alluring Dark Lord. Since her first meeting two and a half years ago, she had wanted to be branded with his Dark Mark, to recruit new followers for their cause, to destroy the love-crazy, magically weak group of Blood-traitors, Mudbloods, Half-breeds and Squibs of the demented fool Dumbledore and to become the Dark Lord's mistress.

Naturally, she supported him and his dreams of a Muggle-free world led by the most powerful and pure-blooded wizards and witches and was fighting every day for the realization of this goal. She invented dark curses, trained her dueling skills and researched magical tomes on how to break the protection charms of the Light Side. But she didn't reduce her support to theoretical research and magical training in the background. She also engaged in Death Eater raids, terroristic attacks on Muggle cities and magical places as well as active combats with Aurors. Despite her relentless fight for the Dark Lord's ideology and dream, he had refused to brand her with the Dark Mark before she was married to Rodolphus Lestrange who had been a loyal Death Eater for three years and hadn't fallen for her charms. Regardless of her sexy, ample assets showing corset dresses, her shameless flirting and straightforward offers of sex, he had rejected her every time with the excuse of solely being focussed on conquering the Wizarding world. Albeit his rejections had hurt her deeply, she had vowed to try to seduce him in the future because he was her dream man. Darkly handsome, magically brilliant, emotionally cold and driven by the lust for power and fame. Well, Bellatrix thought huffing darkly, her pregnancy had ended her dreams of being a Death Eater and the Dark Lord's mistress.

To relief some stress and fulfill her sexual needs, Bellatrix had engaged in a casual affair with a powerful Russian Pure-blood and Dark Lord supporter named Maxim Lazarov for six months one and a half year ago. But she had ended it when she had noticed that he had developed feelings for her and tried to dictate her life. After that, she had only engaged in a few sex dates with a French aristocrat and Dark Lord supporter named Raphael Fourcade who had allured her with his striking icy-blue eyes and athletic figure. But they had ended their affair in July when he had returned to Paris to chair his inherited broom manufacturing company. For the last nearly two months, she had been shagging the socially awkward, poor, arrogant and magically powerful half-blooded 7th year Slytherin Severus Snape. Well, Bellatrix thought, I know for sure that my child will be a powerful witch or wizard thanks to his genes, albeit the Muggle genes from his filthy Muggle father are a huge, painful disappointment. Her child would be one-quarter Muggle. An unfortunate fact that disgusted her immensely. But she vowed to educate it in the pure-blooded beliefs and conventions so that its Muggle genes wouldn't have a chance to define it. Bellatrix really didn't know why she engaged in her sexual affair with Severus Snape anyway because she didn't like him at all and knew about his Half-blood status before she had started their affair. She guessed, that she would need to thank her dear sister Narcissa for it. But now was not the time to reminisce about her sexual adventures with Severus Snape or to philosophize about her reasons for shagging him.

She needed to pen him her letter immediately because Valentine's Day would be in three days. Therefore, Bellatrix penned him a short letter, called her beloved snow owl, Hydra, fixed it securely on her leg and urged her to deliver it as quickly as possible to Severus Snape in Hogwarts. He would most likely receive it during his evening meal in the Great Hall. Now, she could only await his answer and concoct a plan on how to break down to him the news of his impending fatherhood in the gentlest way and what steps she needed to take next. Her letter read the following message:

 _Severus,_

 _I need to talk with you in private in the "Hog's End Inn" at 10 am about an important matter. Stay assured that this isn't one Valentine's date, but rather a future-shaping business meeting. We can't have noisy eyes and ears spying on us, therefore it will be most useful if you could alter your appearance with a Disguising Charm and use your genius Muffliato_ _Charm. I will await you in Room 12. Don't be late._

 _Bellatrix_


	4. 3 Marriage enflames a love-hate affair 1

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. Your reviews are as always appreciated – including constructive criticism. Thanks for your support. Special thanks to_ _ **FelixFelicisWriter**_ _and_ _ **Animalium**_ _for your reviews,_ _ **Teebrooke, julio90,**_ _ **Xdrifter9204**_ _and_ _ **PhoenixGrifyndor**_ _for adding my fanfic to your favorites list and_ _ **FelixFelicisWriter, Xdrifter9204, blackalligator**_ _and_ _ **sonalidabir**_ _for adding my story to your alert list. It really puts a smile on my face and motivates me to update sooner._

 _Best regards,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 3 – Marriage enflames a love-hate affair, I!**

 _ **Winter garden, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Decembre 1977**_

Bellatrix Black stood sulking in the extravagantly decorated Winter garden of Malfoy Manor. She despised this social event already, although she has only been here for one hour. Today, her two years younger, gorgeous blond sister Narcissa would marry her Hogwarts sweetheart Lucius Malfoy. Sure, the marriage between Narcissa and Lucius had been arranged by their controlling mother Druella since they had been three years old because she had wanted to establish an alliance with the wealthy, noble and ancient pure-blooded Malfoy family for years. What better way to achieve this goal as by engaging her youngest, single blond-haired daughter Narcissa to the sole, handsome heir of the Malfoys? Druella had been a close friend of Lucius' mother Helena Malfoy née Travers back in her Hogwarts days. She had known for sure that she and her husband Abraxas, who had increased the Malfoy's assets, esteem, and power by investing into lucrative companies, strategically influencing the pure-blooded parties in the Ministry and expanding the business of the _Malfoy Apothecary,_ had educated their heir Lucius on the old pure-blooded customs and pure-blood supremacy. Their family motto _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper („Purity Will Always Conquer")_ was a sign of their strong belief in blood-purity and the ideology of the Dark Lord so that they supported his cause primarily with generous donations and wire-pulling in the Ministry.

Besides that, Lucius had been branded with the Dark Mark one year ago, recruited new promising magically powerful and ideological loyal followers straight out of Hogwarts and participated in Death Eater raids. Nonetheless, Bellatrix loathed Lucius because he was an arrogant, cowardly and vain wizard with magically limited powers, loose morals, and a bad character. Merlin, Bellatrix knew that most pure-blooded aristocrats cheated on their wives. But to constantly break the heart of her little sister by hooking up with every easy woman who batted her eyes on him was cruel and disgusting. It only demonstrated that he hadn't any control over his sexual drive or any loyal bone in his body. Nevertheless, Bellatrix realized that Narcissa would marry him despite his unfaithfulness and mean violent temper because she fancied herself in love with him, wanted to play the queen to her own manor and please their controlling mother. A broken engagement would only cause her heartbreak, torture marathons and mocking gossip articles. The cold, emotionally composed Black beauty wouldn't be able to face the shame and pain.

She would rather suffer in silence, produce the required magical male heir as soon as possible and play her role as the beautiful, farouche, sophisticated and socially well-connected pure-blooded society lady perfectly. Narcissa hadn't gotten her nickname "The Slytherin Ice-Princess" for nothing. She could smile while feeling miserable, host social balls while being livid and act like the docile, lovely wife while cunningly manipulating her husband to her likings. As any female Black, Narcissa was well-versed in the schemes of seduction, manipulation, and lying. The vain peacock Lucius would be at her beck and call without even noticing it in no time. Bellatrix chuckled darkly. Sometimes, karma really was a bitch.

Bellatrix looked with her stunning grey-blue eyes at the extravagant luxurious wedding decorations in ivory, forest green, and silver. She felt a little bit out of place because she had opted to dress in her favorite colors and styles. Instead of the glamorous, elegant festive wizarding robes most wizards and witches would undoubtedly wear – the Malfoys and Blacks had invited over five hundred VIPs of the most ancient, noble and powerful pure-blooded families in Great Britain – Bellatrix wore a classical, deeply plunging, sleeveless dark purple Brocade corset dress with a beautiful floral lace overlay on the bust and a mid-long, gathered satin skirt.

She imagined that she looked like a sexy temptress and powerful witch with her wild dark chocolate curls and her dramatic makeup – heavy dark smoky eyes, porcelain skin, and red lipstick – who many males wanted to shag and many females wanted to label as a whore. But she didn't give a damn about it. She wanted to feel comfortable in her skin, attract the attention of the Dark Lord who was rumored to be in attendance, have some fun and anger her uptied, sadistic mother who couldn't torture her for her revealing, Muggle-like outfit or her rebellious streak in public without causing a headlining scene and torpedoing the high-society wedding of the year. Bellatrix smiled wickedly. Sometimes, it really was great to act like a wild card and see her awful mother flusteredly talking to her scandalized female friends. Although she had paid for her disobedience with a new scar on her thigh, she didn't regret anything. She wanted to show her dear mother that she wouldn't be controlled by her any longer.

She had concluded her marriage deal with Rodolphus Lestrange last summer. They would only be married on paper, but play the happy couple in public and keep their affairs secret. Bellatrix knew that Rodolphus hadn't any interest in shagging her because he was gay and had his secret sexual affairs with many wizards. At the moment, he was shagging Anthony Dolohov, a loyal Russian supporter of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix had no problems with that as long as he kept his affairs secret. She had engaged in a sexual affair until this summer too but had broken it off because she had gotten bored by it and hadn't gotten any time for drama while focusing on how to be branded with the Dark Mark. Sure, she knew that only her marriage to Rodolphus granted her a membership in the inner circle of the Death Eaters. But she nevertheless was fighting relentlessly for the ideology of the Dark Lord and trying to seduce him. Sadly, he hadn't fallen under her charm by now and cited excuses like being focused on his fight with the Light Side and securing his victory with newly developed dark curses and schemes every time she had approached him. But Bellatrix wouldn't stop her pursuit of him because she was intoxicated by his natural magical power, stunning looks, and cunning mind. Therefore, she hoped to allure him with her appearance today.

A range of guests from the high-society of the Magical world was already seated on the silver throne-like seats in the Winter Garden, gossiping about the newest rumors and tittle-tattle and gushing about the beautiful, extravagant flower arrangements. White roses and lilies, if Bellatrix wasn't mistaken. Herbology hadn't been her strongest subject at Hogwarts. And she didn't give a damn about Cissy's vain pompous wedding decorating. If anyone asked her, it all seemed rather silly and mundane. Who the fuck wanted to have white peacocks, house-elves in smokings and enchanted fairies at their wedding? Bellatrix screwed up her nose. Thank Merlin Rodolphus had agreed to have a simple wizarding wedding ceremony without any dramatics. From the corners of her heavy-lidded eyes, she noticed that some old hags were gossiping in hushed voices about her dark, revealing outfit. Bellatrix smirked devilishly. So her plan to attract attention worked out. Her mother would be furious and embarrassed. But she wouldn't be able to do anything about it in public other than smile it away and change the topic quickly.

Bellatrix knew that she was causing quite a scandal at her sister's wedding, for she would be involved at center stage as her maid of honor. But she didn't give a damn about it. She only wanted to have some fun and act out her wild rebellious side. Besides that, Cissy had only asked her to be her maid of honor because she hadn't any female friends. The Slytherin girls at Hogwarts hadn't been able to endure her constantly wrinkled nose, cold aura, and mean-girl tactics. And their sister Andromeda, the slutty Blood-traitor, had abandoned the Blacks to shack up with a filthy, magically weak Mudblood. She was dead to them. Bellatrix had even vowed to make her pay for her traitorous ways and hostile actions by destroying her little dreamlike fantasy of a happy family. She could wait her time out. But if she ever met her again, she would curse her with the darkest curses she knew. Despite Andromeda's betrayal, Bellatrix was aware of her secret forbidden communication with Cissy via owls and Floo calls.

The bond between Meda and Cissy had always been strong because they comforted each other after one of their mother's torturing sessions, huddling closely together to shield her attacks or talking about their hurt feelings like disappointment, despair, worthlessness, and loneliness. Andromeda had always tried to shelter her youngest sister from the enraged outbursts and tortures of their sadistic mother, inculcated a docile, lovely behavior in Cissy and taught her how to control her emotions. She had been Cissy's favorite sister. Although Bellatrix could perform _Occlumency_ and _Legilimency_ , she had never managed to keep her emotions of hatred, anger, and revenge under the surface while she interacted with her dear old mum. And Bellatrix hadn't gotten the advantage of a protective, caring older sister. Meda had always thought that she could handle the physical violence of their mother alone and survive it getting only stronger. Her act of being the independent, strong-willed and fearless girl that could take her mother's abuse and insults without breaking down had deceived Meda. Therefore, she had never comforted her strong sister that had never cried out in tears or shown any fears.

Thence, the close bond of sisterhood between Cissy and Meda had always been stronger as their bonds with Bella. She had learned to live with it and show everyone her "I don't give a damn about you"-face. She didn't need the care or protection of her sisters. She could handle every issue on her own. Consequently, she had only been an insufficient replacement for Meda at Cissy's wedding and Cissy had kept in touch with her Blood-traitor sister. Bellatrix chuckled darkly. If she was only a Plan B as a maid of honor, she could surely mix this uptight, boring and dull society event up. She sneered at every gossiping old hag, glowered at every leering old pervert and winked at every smirking dark wizard. Thank Merlin, her controlling mother was seeing to the no doubt hyperventilating, panicked and flustered Cissy at the moment. Bellatrix hadn't gotten any nerve for her dramatics. She had never been any good at calming or comforting anyone. And she couldn't lie to her face. Therefore, she would have been the wrong choice for disturbing her fears, calming her nerves down, gushing about her happy future and praising the dashing looks and flawless character of her husband-to-be. Merlin, she would have said to her face that Lucius was a cheating vain weakling, her marriage to him would turn out to be a living hell and her future would entail a broken heart as well as being reduced to a pure-blooded breed mare and a physically and emotionally abused wife before she would have sedated her with a strong Calming Draught.

Bellatrix knew that she was a terrible sister, but she couldn't change anything about it. She only hoped for Cissy that she knew how to manipulate and seduce her arrogant husband so that he would do her bidding. The fact that she had learned everything about pulling the strings, lying and manipulating to one's advantage from their mother let her look hopefully into Cissy's future. And if Lucius abused, controlled and cheated on her baby sister constantly, she would give the arrogant peacock hell. For although she didn't love Cissy, she nonetheless didn't want to see her baby sister being reduced to a desperate, abused and miserable witch. She would make sure with some threats and dark curses that Lucius would respect his wife. Looking bored through the gathered crowd, Bellatrix could make out some of her Hogwarts classmates, the Minister of Magic and some other high Ministry officials as well as some of her aunts and uncles. Thankfully, nobody decided to approach her and engage her in some silly, pointless small-talk. She wasn't in the mood to produce some fake smiles and pretend to be listening with rapt attention to some self-centered arrogant bastard or nagging aunt.

Lifting up the hemline of her dark purple, tight corset dress, Bellatrix walked to the altar-like space where she should await the grand entrance of the beautiful, emotionless Ice-Princess. Thankfully, Rodolphus couldn't attend this lovely wedding because he was on a mission for the Dark Lord in Russia. Bellatrix had no doubt that he would squeeze in some shagging with his lover Anthony Dolohov into his hectic schedule. It suited her quite well because she wasn't in the mood to play the loved-up couple. Approaching her destination, she noticed that a lean, tall, dark-haired man in midnight black festive wizarding robes stood already at the altar. He seemed to be studying the extravagant flower arrangement, turning his back to the gossiping guests and exuding a dark, bored aura.

Feeling intrigued by his mysterious aura and being drawn by a powerful, magical energy, Bellatrix decided to get to know him and flirt a little. As he undoubtedly had to be Lucius best man, it would be fun to fluster him a little bit and exchange some sarcastic jibes about the soon-to-be-married-couple. Besides that, she would sadly have to dance with him. So, she should better set the records straight and inform him of her expectations: to act like a real gentleman and do her bidding. She wouldn't do with a clumsy, arrogant dance partner on the dance floor. Walking with big confident steps, gleaming blue-grey eyes and a wicked smile plastered on her face down the aisle, Bellatrix thought about one sarcastic line she could throw his way. But her flirty playfulness died down as the mysterious stranger turned around and exposed his identity. She let out an unladylike, angry huff and felt anger boil in her veins. It had to be Severus Snape. The arrogant peacock Lucius had really had the audacity to pick this unattractive, smug and sarcastic potions-crazed Slytherin Half-blood as his best man. Bellatrix was foaming with rage. She would kill this arrogant aristocrat for this stunt, for she would have to dance and act civil with her most hated nemesis. As his blazing dark eyes pierced into her grey-blue ones, Bellatrix realized that this hatred was a mutual feeling. Merlin, she really loathed her sister's extravagant wedding already.


	5. 4 Marriage enflames a love-hate affair 2

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. Your reviews are as always appreciated – including constructive criticism. Thanks for your support. Special thanks to_ _ **excessivelyperky**_ _and_ _ **woofie17**_ _for your reviews,_ _ **Maria Camila818, TheUnknownSouthJutlander**_ _and_ _ **Azien TheGoat**_ _for adding my fanfic to your favorites list and_ _ **Imaginer Landy, AzienTheGoat**_ _and_ _ **Ms. Lestrange Todd**_ _for adding my story to your alert list. It really puts a smile on my face. I must apologize for the long wait, but the last week has been hectic for me. I plan to update between 2 and 3 times weekly in the future._

 _Best regards,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 4 – Marriage enflames a love-hate affair, II!**

 _ **Winter garden, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Bellatrix groaned audibly. Although she loathed the presence of the smug Slytherin teen Severus Snape, she couldn't turn around and leave the wedding. As Cissy's maid of honor, she needed to be placed at the top of the aisle next to Lucius' best man. She couldn't run but needed to face her worst nightmare instead. Who was this Half-blood upstart Severus Snape that she thought about being the running maid of honor? He was one ugly, arrogant and penniless teenaged boy who fancied himself to be the next big thing in Potions and the Dark Arts. Bellatrix chuckled amusedly. Well, she would test his genius abilities in dueling, that even the Dark Lord himself gushed about, later this evening. This stiff high-society wedding needed some action. And she could provide it in the Malfoy dungeons later on. Merlin, the Snape boy didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Bellatrix walked in steady space-consuming steps, her hips gyrated seductively and her dark curled head held high, radiating sexiness, confidence, and magical power. She didn't want to show any weakness and she guessed that she could fluster his uptight posture and stony face by using her voluptuous curves. Thank Merlin, she had decided to wear this tight plunged corset dress today because she could surely make him feel uncomfortable with some flirty words and a low neckline. She hadn't got any real interest in him for his dirty blood, greasy raven black hair, blemished pasty skin, and huge hooked nose disqualified him to be her lover. But she knew from the grapevine in the Slytherin common room that Snape was a blushing, sexually awkward virgin who could be made to writhe in embarrassment by flirting, uncovered skin and seductive innuendos.

Her sources inside Slytherin told her that he kept to himself the whole time in Hogwarts. Always sticking his head in some new Dark Arts book or Potions tome as well as experimenting relentlessly with new potions inside Slughorn's private lab. As his assistant – in Slytherin, he had the unflattering nickname "Slughorn's Half-blood slave" because he brewed the potions for the Hogwarts Infirmary which was usually Old Sluggy's job and even invented some new potions that Sly Sluggy passed of as his inventions without getting paid a Knut – he could use Sluggy's potions lab whenever he wanted. Therefore, he kept improving potions and inventing new poisons and/or potions. Bellatrix knew that he could be a deadly asset to the Dark Side, although she loathed him for his smug attitude and Half-blood heritage. She didn't like that the Dark Lord's focus was concentrated on him and desperately wanted to prevent this teenaged upstart from receiving the Dark Mark before her. She would fluster and defeat him in a duel. Feeling humiliated and bested by a woman would surely destroy his self-confidence. Merlin, what dark curses and hexes could this socially awkward teen know that didn't know about? Nobody - well, except for the Dark Lord – knows the Dark Arts better than Bellatrix Black. And she doubted that this dirty Half-blood had the balls to torture, injure or kill the enemies of the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix smirked wickedly. No, someone who got flustered by some female skin or flirty comments couldn't possibly act like a cold-blooded killer. She doubted that he could kill any Mudbloods, Muggles or Half-bloods because he was sullied by Muggle blood. If he supported and believed in the Dark Lord's ideology wholeheartedly, he would fight to destroy a part of himself - his Muggle heritage. Bellatrix doubted that Severus was crazy enough to fight for a Magical world where only Pure-bloods could rule. He wasn't so mental to establish a Magical world order where he could only be a servant to many unintelligent magically weak Pure-bloods. He was too clever to dream of a new Magical world where he couldn't rule. Therefore, Bellatrix didn't trust him. Sure, he radiated a dark aura, was well-versed in creating dark potions and dark spells, but he couldn't possibly dream of the reign of the Pure-bloods and the enslavement of Mudbloods. Especially not since Bellatrix was aware of his close friendship to one Gryffindor red-head Mudblood named Lily Evans. If her spies inside Slytherin were correct, he had messed their friendship up with a harsh "Mudblood" slur in front of the whole school roughly one and a half years ago. But he was still hung on this Gryffindor bitch.

Well, if her little cousin Regulus Black was right, he was totally obsessed with the little red-headed spitfire and dreamed of living a fairytale life with her. Bellatrix snarled darkly. Love and happy endings weren't her cup of tea and she despised everyone who fancied himself in love and vowed to protect the lives of his loved ones. Love was only an illusion that made you weak. And Bellatrix couldn't fathom that the dark, powerful and smug Slytherin teen suffered like a wounded puppy under his unrequited love. To make matters worse, he had to be in love with a Gryffindor Mudblood. She realized that the awkward Slytherin teen probably hadn't any witches fighting for his affection because he wouldn't be considered as a catch to any witch. Sure, with his dark bottomless eyes, tall frame, lean figure, pasty skin, greasy long raven black hair and hooked noise he wasn't the dream of any witch, although Bellatrix supposed that one would be able to overlook his not conveniently handsome looks if he had been an aristocratic, wealthy and well-mannered Pureblood because his magical power and skills in Potions and the Dark Arts were quite extraordinary. But as he was a poor, ill-mannered and sarcastic Half-blood not many witches inside Slytherin would be interested in shagging him.

Well, if he joined the Dark Lord and proved himself useful to the ideology, some witches would doubtless shag him. For power, a dark aura, and fellowship to the Dark Lord turned many witches inside Slytherin. They would be able to overlook his dirty blood, unflattering looks, and sharp tongue easily. Bellatrix was one woman who was attracted by magical powers, dark auras, and sordid, forbidden sex affairs, albeit she would never sink as low as to shag some Half-blood. She was solely focused on seducing the Dark Lord and hoped to engage in some passionate kisses with him this night. As for Snape, maybe he could lose his virginity – Bellatrix knew of some embarrassing wet snogs with one Athena Parkinson during a game of "Truth or Dare" inside the Slytherin common room this September – to one of Cissy's intoxicated bridesmaids. In any case, Athena Parkinson was present at this wedding. Bellatrix tried to clear her mind, for she needed to face Severus Snape next, fluster him a little and establish some ground rules for the following two hours. Merlin, help her. Hopefully, the poor Half-blood wasn't a troll on the dancefloor because she wouldn't tolerate some clumsy fool that trampled on her high-quality, loved leather boots. She only hoped for him and Lucius, if she was being sincere that he knew how to waltz, otherwise she would hex him and the vain pillock Lucius into next week.

Schooling her features, she kept up her self-confident walk and made a stop in front of the darkly glaring Slytherin teen. Well, it seemed like he didn't want to be at this extravagant high-society wedding either. Judging by his dark glare, annoyed facial expression and raised eyebrow, he didn't want to chat pleasantly or dance gracefully on the dancefloor. But they didn't have a choice. They had to act civil with each other, put their differences aside during the ceremony and the reception, and play the role of the perfect wedding witnesses for they couldn't destroy the wedding of Cissy and Lucius with their immature behavior and loathing. Especially not in front of the eyes of the Dark Lord. So, Bellatrix bit the bullet and addressed him in a mocking tone. She could destroy him magically later on in the Malfoy Dungeon.

"Well, Snape, what a surprise to see you here. I knew that Lucius is a weak, graceless idiot, but to choose you as his best man is even a new low for him. Did you need to sell your best Potions' cauldron to buy your dressing robes? Or are they some charity from the groom-to-be?" Bellatrix eyes scanned his dark green dress robes, his white shirt, and black slacks critically. With a wicked little smile, she noticed that Snape seemed to be enraged by her mocking words and flustered by her critical gaze. Served this dirty Half-blood right. Bellatrix realized that he only was Lucius' best man because Lucius had taken him under his wing as a protegé since his first year in Hogwarts and he had worked as an intern for the _Malfoy Apothecary_ during his summer hols. He had even invented some cures, poisons, and remedies or improved some potions so that Lucius' father Abraxas Malfoy praised him as a Potions' genius to all his friends despite his dirty blood status.

Severus Snape's obsidian eyes blazed and he answered Bellatrix' mocking words with a witty comeback. "Well, Bella. Albeit it isn't your business, I have bought this stylish dress robes from a bonus of _Malfoy Apothecary_. And looking at your outfit, I wouldn't mock other people. Talk about the pot calling the kettle back! You look like some cheap whore out of Knockturn Alley with your low plunged corset, exposed skinny legs, and dark bird's nest of hair. I don't know why you tarted yourself up at the wedding of your little sister. You really have no shame and class at all. And I guess it was all for naught because we both know that your dear fiancé is shagging his male lover in Russia now. And the Dark Lord, that you are so head over heels with despite his continued rejections of your advances, isn't even here today."

He paused a moment to gather her reaction, smirked at seeing her enraged face and widened grey-blue eyes and went on in a fake-sounding tone. "Oh, Bella. You hoped that he would attend Cissy's and Lucius' wedding. Until yesterday, he played with this thought, but the Magical world can't be conquered while engaging in fake society chit-chat. So, I must disappoint you. The Dark Lord will not be here today. But cheer up. You will have the privilege to spend the next several hours in my charming company."

Bellatrix was furious. She wanted to throw some nasty curses at Severus for calling her a cheap whore and making fun of her obsession with the Dark Lord. If she didn't cause a scene that would undoubtedly make headlines, piss off her dear, control-freak mother and desolate Cissy, she would have already emasculated the smug bastard. He would have died miserably without ever shagging anyone. Who did he think he was to call her a whore to her face? If he thought he had opted her with his vulgar jibes and nasty temper, he would have another thing coming for him. No one could better Bellatrix Black in the game of witty remarks, mocking insults and subtle manipulations. She would bide her time and attack him in a dark alcove in the dungeons after the reception. Until then, she would fluster him with some sexual innuendos and her own charming temper. The dirty Half-blood didn't know what would hit him.

Sure, she was disappointed that the Dark Lord wasn't in attendance and wouldn't fall prey to her curvaceous temptations this evening. But she was sure that she could seduce him on another night. Today, the smirking bastard Severus Snape had won the jackpot. Her whole wrath was focussed on him. And she would make sure that he paid for his insults and smug behavior dearly. Besides that, it enraged her that he had called her mockingly by her nickname "Bella". A name that was only reserved for her close friends, allies, and family. She decided to turn the tables by addressing him with an unflattering nickname and questioning his masculinity. Therefore, she addressed him in a sickening sweet sounding voice.

"Oh, Sevy. Your worry for my delicate feelings and good reputation is really too sweet. I can assure you that I knew about the Dark Lord's absence and it doesn't break my heart one lit. Because – as you should know – I don't have a heart at all. Only a dark beating clump of flesh. So, don't bother your little genius head with matters that don't concern you. And I chose to dress like a wild card because I don't give a fuck about the societal rules and enjoy the lustful stares of men. I'm a rebel, not some cheap whore. Besides that, you don't even know how a Knockturn alley prostitute dresses because you don't have the money to pay her for a shag, little poor Half-blood. Merlin, you don't even know how to shag because you are a bloody virgin."

Bellatrix paused a little, studied his red face and darkened eyes, smirked and went on. "Oh, Sevy. You didn't think that I know all about your pathetic sexless life? Well, I know everything about your love-crazy obsession with the little Gryffindor Mudblood Lilly Evans. What a shame that even the dirty red-headed tart wouldn't give you the time of the day. Some birds chirped into my ear that she is shagging your nemesis James Potter now. So, how does it feel to always be the loser, Sevy?" She stepped near him, traced one manicured finger around his heart and whispered mockingly into his ear the taunt "loser". His piercing obsidian eyes wanted to kill her and she knew that only the other wedding guests protected her from some violent outburst of him – physically or magically. Bellatrix chuckled. It was always fun to play with your lessers.


	6. 5 Marriage enflames a love-hate affair 3

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. Your reviews are as always appreciated – including constructive criticism. Thanks for your support. Special thanks to_ _ **excessivelyperky, Guest, AzienTheGot, HermioneeBlack**_ _and_ _ **FelixFelicisWriter**_ _for your reviews,_ _ **bhlazy20, Gonny**_ _and_ _ **menonlyme**_ _for adding my fanfic to your favorites list and_ _ **Nawnana, Romantic spy, StarkWayne, hoboman67, lnynneas73, menonlyme**_ _and_ _ **unknow63**_ _for adding my fanfic to your story alert list. It really puts a smile on my face._

 _Best regards,_

 _Vani12_

 _P.S.: I hope that you can all read my story easier with the shorter paragraphs ;-)._

 **Chapter 5 - Marriage enflames a love-hate affair, III!**

 _ **Winter garden, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Bellatrix stopped her amused chuckling abruptly as she felt a searing pain inside her right wrist. Fuck. The dirty Half-blood had the guts to attack her with a non-verbal and wandless Stinging Hex in public. Well, he clearly was bold, smug and self-confident. And her little tease about the romance between that little Mudblood Evans and the dimwitted Blood-traitor Potter had gotten his blood boiling.

She would keep this in mind for her duel with him later that night. It was always good to know the weaknesses of your opponent. And it seemed that Snape couldn't control his emotions while being faced with Evans' happy love life. She could clearly use this to thrash him in their duel, although she was positive to wipe the floor with his sorry ass anyway.

Sure, this bit of wandless and non-verbal magic was a neat trick and rather impressive, but nothing she couldn't handle. Merlin, she had started to non-verbally and wandless accio her dolls with her willpower at the tender age of four. And she had practiced her non-verbal and wandless magical skills ever since. So, his evil little Stinging Hex wasn't at all that impressive. It only enraged her and made her fume inwardly.

Merlin, he had balls to attack her magically in front of a wedding crowd at the high-society wedding of her little sister Cissy. If she wouldn't cause a headline breaking scene, ruin Cissy's wedding and make her cry by attacking the best man with some nasty dark curses, she would have already hexed the smug, love-crazy Snape boy into little bits. But although her fingers were itching to grab her wand, she suppressed her natural reactions, calmed her mind and attacked Snape with a non-verbal and wandless Nerve-Electrifying Hex. What he could do, she could do in her sleep.

Smirking evilly noticing his pain-stricken face, Bellatrix ended her hex. She hoped that he understood her message. But it didn't seem so because he grabbed her hand that was still tracing lazy patterns on his chest, forcefully, stepped closely in front of her and hissed at her in a deadly voice.

"Bella, never again utter the names Lily Evans and James Potter in my presence. I don't care if they are shagging themselves into oblivion at the moment. Sure, I have been infuriated with her for some years and she had been my best friend in my childhood, but I realized that she isn't worth my efforts. She is only a dirty Mudblood with a nice ass and round tits. So, I'm totally over her. And I could never be a love-crazy fool because I don't believe in the fiction love and I have no heart either. I only felt lust for Evans. But you know all about the sex-drive of teenaged boys if I'm not mistaken. So, it seems, Bella, that we two heartless humans have something in common.

And if I think hard about it, you don't get any sex either. Rodolphus doesn't swing this way and the Dark Lord would never shag you in a million years. I hope that you learned how to cope with your sexual frustrations because you won't get any in a long time. Surely, you have found some magical spells and sex toys to satisfy yourself. If not, you should study them intensely or search out a Muggle store for a Muggle vibrator. It could help you to loosen up a bit.

Your concern for my sex life is sweet. But I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about. I'm lucky with my own hand, thank you very much. But I would give you one advice. Never again hex me with some mean curse in front of a crowd at your dear little sister's wedding. Although I'm Lucius best man, I don't give a fuck about some headlines in gossip papers or a destroyed wedding decoration. So, if Cissy's happiness means anything to you, don't test me again. You never know how I will react.

Sure, Lucius wouldn' t be ecstatic about me trashing you magically before his wedding vows at the altar. But we both know that he loves a good duel, excellent show and seeing you suffer. Besides that, he doesn't give a fuck about Cissy's feeling and this wedding. So, refrain from hexing me or touching me again in the future. It won't end well for you. Unless you have decided to touch me because you are subconsciously attracted to me. In that case, I must sadly disappoint you. Your body can't make up for your bad character." Severus ended his speech with a smirk on his face and an obvious leer at her sexy dress.

Bellatrix was furious. She huffed angrily. How dare this lowlife Half-blood insinuate that she was attracted to him or couldn't satisfy her sexual needs alone? It wasn't his business what her sex life contained. If she didn't love Cissy this much, she would have already blasted him into little pieces for his vulgar mouth. It seemed like her spies in Slytherin didn't do their work because Snape wasn't flustered by her sexual comments. And damn the little smug devil. He was right. She wouldn't dare to attack him before her sister could even say her wedding vows. But she could hurt him with her snide tongue, step on his toes while they danced and trash him in a duel later. He would surely come to regret his actions.

But first, she needed to calm her nerves, cool down her emotions and start acting civilly with him. In ten minutes, Cissy would step down this aisle on the hand of their father Cygnus and exchange her wedding vows with the pillock Lucius. She would look stunning, smile happily and even shed a tear for a dramatic effect because she fancied herself in love with the cheating cad Lucius, would fulfill their mother's dreams of a pure, wealthy Black/Malfoy dynasty and play her role as the docile, modest pure-blooded wife the society expected her to portray flawlessly. Bellatrix' role in this little pure-blooded dream wedding and powerplay was to gift the newlyweds with Health, Luck, Success and Fertility spells. Hell, Snape would have to cast the same spells at the same time in his function as Lucius' best man.

Right before they would exchange their wedding vows and get magically bounded by the Wedding Spell, their wedding witnesses needed to transfer their good wishes to the wedding couple via the traditional spells. They should increase the chances that the newlyweds would be protected against health crises, unhappiness, financial ruin, and childless marriage. Sure, the spells weren't some powerful magical cures, remedies or guarantees. They didn't ensure a fairytale marriage with many children, wealth and happiness, but the thoughts behind them counted. Besides that, they were one element of the traditional wizarding wedding vows. Therefore, she would have to utter them with her partner from hell Severus Snape.

So, Bellatrix shot Snape one nasty glare, sneered at him and addressed him in a dangerously low tone. "Sevy, don't flatter yourself. I could never be attracted to some rude, ill-mannered and hormone-driven dirty Half-blood teen like you. I only wanted to sense your broken heart beating wildly inside your chest, for I don't fall for your act of the heartless, cold and rational teen. I know for sure that you despise James Potter and his band of merry Gryffindor Blood-traitors, envy him for his chance to shag your little Mudblood dream girl and would like to kill him on the spot. Besides that, you still are love crazy for this Evans Mudblood. Don't delusion yourself.

And your concern for my sex life is really flattering, but I can assure you that I can have sex whenever I want with whomever I want and can satisfy my needs with some creative sex spells you, little virginal Sevy, haven't probably heard about. So, don't concern your little head with my action between the sheets. Instead, stay focus on your role at Cissy's wedding. I trust that you can perform the Good Wishes Spells without any faults. Otherwise, you will not only be emasculated by Cissy but also bullied as the dumb, uncivilized Half-blood upstart. Thence, try to mentally remember the incantations, wand movements, and intents of the spells. I don't want to act like some nanny in front of the Wizarding high-society.

But first, let me give you some good advice. Don't ever hex me non-verbally and wandless again without being in a real wizarding duel. And don't ever get on my nerves with your sarcastic words, sharp tongue, and foul mouth again. Rest assured, I will destroy you if you try some funny business in the future. And I will wipe the floor with your sorry ass in a real wizarding duel anytime. I can prove the truthiness of this statement in a secret duel later this day in the Malfoy dungeons if you're wizard enough to face me. But I doubt it because you seem to be a dirty, little Half-blood coward."

Snape shot her a deadly glare, sneered at her in return and replied in an even harsh tone. "Bella, you have just made a big mistake. I would gladly disable your wicked tongue with some neat spell of mine if Lucius wasn't coming our way at the moment. Rest assured, I will face you in this secret wizarding duel later this day in the Malfoy dungeons. And I will trash you with my magical powers, cunning nature and intelligence. So, look forward to losing your reputation and honor – although, if I look at it closely – you don't have any honor and great reputation at all.

If you want to be able to cast the Protection Spells over your dear sister Cissy, you better refrain from uttering the words Potter or Evans. And don't ever call me a coward again, for the only person in this room who acts like a coward is the crazy woman with the black bird's nest on her head who is marrying a gay pureblood sadist to please her parents and lusts after an older, charismatic dark wizard that wouldn't shag her if she would be the last woman on earth. So, cheer up, Bella. Try to slap on a fake smile, be happy for your sister and act like a normal human being for once. Lucius stands five meters behind you."

With these words, the bastard Snape smirked evilly, let go of her wrist, looked into her crazy gleaming grey-blue orbs and turned around to greet Lucius. The pompous ass was dressed in shiny black-green wizarding dressing robes that were embroidered with some expensive large and ridiculous looking emeralds. Merlin, he looked like a real douche with his long white-blond hair done in a ponytail that was put together with a shiny silk band, his fake white teeth-baring smile, and his ridiculous black mahogany walking stick. How Cissy could fancy herself in love with this vain cheating clown, she would never know. Love really must make someone blind.

Bellatrix rolled her large smoky eyes, composed her features and stepped beside Severus. Lucius' smirked evilly at her as he noticed her glum attitude. This bastard had really picked out Snape as his best man to enrage her. She would deal with him later. Karma was a bitch. And she would give him a little taste of what it meant to cross a Black woman who didn't fall for his charm and could handle her own with her wand. He wouldn't know what hit him. But first, she needed to act as the perfect maid of honor to Cissy. Thence, she couldn't hex her husband-to-be at the aisle. Therefore, she pierced Lucius with her blue-grey eyes and asked him in a mocking tone.

"Well, Lucius. Are you jealous of your bride-to-be? Or why did you feel the need to grace yourself with sparkling emeralds? It really looks quite ridiculous. But I guess your outfit matches perfectly with your wedding décor. I mean, I'm also proud to be a Slytherin, but your dress robes are over the top. Hopefully, Cissy won't turn around and run screaming bloody murder down the aisle. That really would destroy your plans of creating the perfect white blond haired, pale and sapphire eyed pureblooded babies – if you're even up for this task.

So, are you already nervous? You should be shaking like a leaf with fear because in mere minutes your bachelor days are over. And believe me, if I ever see you cheating on Cissy or I learn anything about some vile, violent or disrespecting behavior towards my baby sister, I will destroy you mercilessly. So, start acting like a decent human being, man up and keep your polygamic sex drive under control. Otherwise, I will have to see to the end of the Malfoy line by emasculating you.

But muster up a fake smile now, enjoy your wedding and play the happy groom because every one of the Wizarding high-society is looking at you. And I can already hear some elegant music playing. Cissy will grace us with her lovely presence at any moment."

Bellatrix winked wickedly at Lucius, noticing with satisfaction his chalk-like whitened face, evil glare and shaking legs. She turned around and walked to the left side of the aisle, directly opposite of Snape, because this was the spot where the maid of honor stood during the wedding ceremony. For good measure, she also smirked viciously at Snape. Merlin, she had to face him during the whole wedding ceremony and even hold his hand during the Protection Spells because the best man and maid of honor needed to combine their magical energies and speak in sync during their little spell casting.

It should reinforce the magical effects of the spells. Well, Cissy and Lucius could really use them. But she doubted that they would be terribly effective when uttered by two people who loathed each other. So Cissy better hoped for the best because she owed her big time. She smiled inwardly. At least she still had the wits, sharp tongue and dark aura to still up Malfoy and Snape. She could put them in their places every time of the day.

But now, she needed to focus on Cissy. Her little sister really deserved her dream wedding. And although she drove Bellatrix crazy with her wedding plans, ridiculous decorations, and lovey-eyed aura, she still wanted her to have the best wedding a noble pureblooded female Slytherin could dream off. So, she turned her gaze down the aisle as she heard the volume of the classical music turning up. Cissy must be steps away from walking down the aisle. And she vowed to behave – for an hour at least – like the well-organized, happy maid of honor she should be. Perhaps, her good nature would pay off later.


	7. 6 Marriage enflames a love-hate affair 4

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. Your reviews are as always appreciated – including constructive criticism. Thanks for your support – already over 1,700 views. Special thanks to_ _ **excessivelyperky, AzienThe Got**_ _and_ _ **FelixFelicisWriter**_ _for your reviews and_ _ **Forgotten Giant**_ _and_ _ **DragonReader18**_ _for adding my fanfic to your story alert list. It really motivates me to write more._

 _Best regards,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 6 - Marriage enflames a love-hate affair, IV!**

 _ **Winter garden, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Bellatrix focused her eyes on the aisle. She didn't want to cloud her mind with images of shared dances with the smug Half-blood Severus Snape. No, she had vowed to act as the perfect maid of honor to her little sister Cissy. And like that, she needed to do everything to please her on her wedding day. Sure, she still acted a little rebellious with her deep purple, low plunged corset dress gracing her body instead of the emerald green sweetheart dresses Cissy's bridesmaids would wear, but she wouldn't change her fashion taste for her little sister. And quite frankly, the bridesmaids' dresses were too glittery and lovely for her liking.

Sure, Cissy had shed a hurt tear or furious hiss about her dress choice, but she knew Bella and hadn't engaged in a full-blown argument, for she knew that she wouldn't be able to win it. And to Bellatrix luck, Cissy had obviously decided to not ruin her wedding day with pitty sibling fights. So, Bellatrix smoothed out the hem of her corset dress, winked seductively in the direction of her partner in crime at this wedding, Lucius' best man Severus Snape, and waited with bated breath on the arrival of Cissy in all her bridal glory. Although she tried to stay focused on the classical music and the entrance of the aisle, she couldn't deny herself the little satisfied smirk that was gracing her lips as she noticed Snapes' flushed red face and angry scowl. Well, it seemed like she could fluster him with her sexual aura after all.

Bellatrix tried to banish all her thoughts of Snape out of her mind. The fun about their planned duel would return later. Now, she needed to focus on Cissy. She knew that she would step down the aisle in a stunning form-fitting ivory-white corded lace Princess wedding dress with hand-placed beading and sequins across the strapless body on the arm of their oftentimes absent father Cygnus Black.

She would also wear emerald jewelry. Grande emerald and diamond halo teardrop earrings in white gold, a teardrop-shaped emerald and pave halo diamond pendant in white gold with a matching wheat chain necklace and an emerald and diamond halo bracelet in white gold that would match Lucius' sparkling outfit, their Slytherin heritage and their wedding decorations. Besides that, it would also match with her new wedding ring, which was the ancient, famous Malfoy Ring. A vibrant oval faceted emerald accented by two brilliant half-moon diamonds set in exquisite white gold and framed in a sparkling micropavé halo of round diamonds that extend around the band. It had engraved the Malfoys Family motto _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ and was inherited by the eldest Malfoy son.

Bellatrix knew that Cissy loved all these sparkling diamonds and liked to showcase her wealth, heritage and Slytherin colors. The jewelry wasn't her style, for she liked simple grey spinel jewelry that brought out her eyes, didn't look too extravagant and held an alluring mystery to it. Therefore, her gold white engagement ring from Rodolphus was a solitaire round blue-grey spinel stone encircled by a ring of pavé diamonds, complemented with two rows of pavé-set diamonds sitting on either side of a milgrain channel and even more pavé stones gracing the gallery.

For her taste, it was too sparkly and dazzling, but Rodolphus wanted to showcase the wealth of the Lestrange family by gifting her an opulent and glittering engagement ring. She didn't wear it often because her marriage with Rodolphus would only be a business deal. Today, her right ring finger was graced by the sparkler, for she didn't want to raise any suspicions in the mind of her controlling mum. Merlin, she would have to wear the Lestrange Ring – an ancient, ugly, platinum, and yellow gold ring showcasing a fancy giant yellow round diamond accented by a halo of brilliant round diamonds, framed in white and yellow gold – for the rest of her life, to not cause any raised eyebrows or unnecessary gossip.

Sure, Bellatrix didn't give a fuck about the opinion of the Wizarding High-Society or the gossip of some frustrated house witches. But she didn't want to enrage her already over-bearing and suspicious she-devil of a mother or be subjected to headlines about material woes thanks to a missing wedding ring. Hell, she would keep her shame of a marriage up in public for the first months, but try to seduce the Dark Lord behind closed doors. Rodolphus engaged with his male lovers in affairs the whole time and kept it hushed up, so she could clearly keep a sex affair with the Dark Lord secret as well.

But it wouldn't really matter anyway because the Dark Lord planned to reign the Wizarding world within the next five years. He wanted to control the Ministry, the press, Hogwarts and the public opinion, destroy his enemies and rule with the help of his loyal Death Eaters so nobody would dare to say anything against his queen. Therefore, she would be able to start a well-known sordid love affair with the Dark Lord inside their circles because no one would dare to defy the Dark Lord by insulting his queen. So, she would increase her powers by sharing the bed with the most powerful dark wizard of their time. The Dark Lord only had to fall hard for her charm, magical talent, fierce loyalty, and beautiful dark looks.

Being jolted out of her daydreams as the Dark Lords' mistress by the wedding song, Bellatrix focused her heavy-lidded blue-grey eyes on the entrance of her little sister Cissy in her bridal glory. Now wasn't the time to daydream about a man who wasn't even in attendance at this wedding. Cissy looked stunning, like an unearthly Veela-like beauty in her glamourous Princess wedding dress. She had a radiant smile plastered on her glossy pink lips that let her sapphire eyes sparkle and gave her a princess-like elegant aura. Sure, Cissy fancied herself in love with the cheating cad Lucius and you could see that her wedding day was truly the happiest day of her life, as she walked down the aisle smiling like a beauty queen on the arm of their proud-looking father. You could see that she basked in the attention of the Wizarding High-Society, their admiring "Wows" and envious "Ahs" gracing her ears. Well, she would play her role as the perfect civilized pure-blooded trophy wife perfectly. And Bellatrix hoped that Lucius wouldn't fuck everything up. He had been warned. She would hex him into oblivion for any hurt or tears he caused her little sister.

Studying the husband-to-be with a piercing look, Bellatrix noticed with a self-satisfied smirk that he was in awe of the beauty of his bride. He looked like a dimwitted fool with his steel-grey eyes nearly spilling out of his eyes sockets, his thin pal lips hanging wide open and his hands clutching tightly on his ridiculous walking cane to not lose his balance. Merlin, even the Snape boy looked like some toad under a spell. Men were all the same. If they saw a beautiful woman in a low-plunged dress, they would act like enchanted puppets. Well, Bellatrix hoped to use Snape's dazed state to her advantage later on. Surely, she could also fluster him with some smooth skin, if he was so easily impressed by Cissy. Sure, brides had this special aura and beauty, but she doubted that Snape could focus on his curses in their duel later-on if she bared some more skin. A flash of her creamy thigh should do the trick and guarantee her victory. Even if Snape was rude, smug and full of himself, he was a hormone-driven teenage boy as well. And this would ensure her triumph.

As Cissy was committed to the care of Lucius by her father Cygnus with a last emotionless kiss on her cheek, Lucius kissed the knuckles of her right hand with a loving look in his grey eyes, took it tightly in his right hand and guided her to the middle of the aisle where two silver throne-like seats were reserved for the wedding couple and a middle-aged bald Ministry official in Ministry dress robes stood with a kind smile plastered on his face. Merlin, this fool probably thought that he was some noble powerful wizard to have been selected to officiate the high-society wedding of the century. He welcomed the assembled Wizarding community with old-fashioned greetings, lackluster wedding phrases, and a traditional Purification Charm that should clean the wedding couple of their bad actions and thoughts.

Bellatrix followed the traditional magical wedding ceremony with mild interest. She had been on many weddings because the Blacks were a huge and well-connected family that was invited to every important wedding in the Wizarding World. Therefore, she was well-acquainted with the traditions, spells, and proceedings of a traditional magical wedding. She would have the same ceremony – albeit with less glamour, glitter, and love but more fake feelings, acted togetherness and learned by heart vows – with Rodolphus next year. Well, Bellatrix would simply have to put on a stony face, wear an untraditional deep purple wedding dress and scandalize the assembled wedding guests with her emotionless behavior. She would go through with her arranged, loveless marriage to a homosexual man because it was a business deal that would guarantee her the chance to be branded with the Dark Mark, stop the control of her sadistic mum and live an independent, self-confident life.

As she gazed through the assembled wedding crowd, she noticed her she-dragon of a mother looking like a cat that got the cream. A fake good-heartened smile graced her red lips and her graceful relaxed posture in her ghastly forest green dress robes signaled everyone that she had accomplished her goal. Her beautiful docile baby girl was getting married to a wealthy handsome pure-blooded wizard of an ancient and noble family. She could keep up appearances as the perfect patient pure-blooded mother and make Andromeda out to be the ungrateful misguided bad apple of the Black sisters. Merlin, how much Bellatrix loathed her fake picture perfect aura and vile character. She couldn't wait to escape her clutches by marring Rodolphus. She only hoped that Lucius could impregnate Cissy on their wedding night, for she wouldn't gift their coldhearted insane mother with perfect little pure-blooded babies that she could shape to her liking. Bellatrix escaped a little amused dark chuckle. Well, she couldn't get pregnant anyway with a gay husband who would never be intimate with her. So, she had laid to rest any thoughts of motherhood with a satisfied feeling, for she loathed messy, loud and rude children anyway.

Clearing her mind of depressing memories of the cruel inhuman educational methods of her mother, Bellatrix vowed to focus her attention on the wedding ceremony. She wouldn't want to miss her service as the maid of honor. The Ministry official was speaking some rubbish about eternal love, life-long friendship, and a loyal bond. Merlin, he even shared some anecdotes about Lucius' and Cissy's romance and told some jokes about their perfect matching qualities. If the Ministry official dared to utter this rubbish on her wedding, she would hex him on the spot. Well, she would have to lay some basic rules out for him. No foolish words about love, soulmates and friendship, no jokes and no embarrassing fabricated anecdotes about her romance to Rodolphus. She would tell him to cast the necessary spells, follow the ancient wedding rites and initiate the traditional wedding vows as fast as possible because she really didn't want to prolong her fake status as a blushing bride in front of the Wizarding High-Society.

The Ministry official was now casting the necessary wedding charms upon the happy wedding couple. They were bestowed with a Bad Energy Vanishing Charm, a Magical Energies Merging Spell, a Faithfulness Charm, and a Fertility-Enchanting Spell. These traditional spells should purify the bodies of the wedding couple, merge their magical energies for the duration of their wedding vows, establish a loyal bond between them and enchant their chances of reproduction. The maid of honor and best man would have to cast their Protection Spells in mere minutes. In the meantime, the magic of the Ministry official initiated a magical bond between the bride and groom that would be completed after their exchanged wedding vows. Narcissa and Lucius stood closely opposite each other, holding their hands tightly enclosed and keeping steady eye contact.

Above their joined hands, several colorful bonds were building themselves up. A grey-purple bond signaled the merged magical energies, a deep blue bond the faithfulness and a red bond the highlighted fertility. The magical wedding bond that was established after their exchanged vows could be broken without any negative consequences unlike the Unbreakable Vow in the case of a divorce, death, domestic abuse or imprisonment. It only bonded the magical energies of the wedded couple so that they were more in sync with each other, could communicate more easily and sense when their spouse was in danger.

Besides that, they felt every act of unfaithfulness or betrayal via their bond so that they had to endure emotional pains when their spouse cheated or planned some vile act against them. But the close wedding bond was only active if the wedding pair loved each other and consummated their wedding vows. Otherwise, they were only married on paper without the additional blessings of the magical wedding bond. For the wedding bond not only enabled the husband and wife to sense one's feelings more easily, communicate via facial play and gestures and feel a state of danger, it also enabled them to share their magical abilities and talents in emergencies if they truly loved each other. Thence, it was a powerful tool during wars, especially if the wedded couple was a magically gifted power couple.

Bellatrix studied her partner in crime during the Protection Spells. Snape seemed to be intrigued by the whole wedding ceremony and old magic. Merlin, as a dirty Half-blood that had been cast away by his magical family, the Princes, he had probably never even attended a magical wedding. Hence, it was no miracle that he followed the traditional wedding rites and ancient spells with bated breath and piercing onyx eyes because he wanted to memorize everything for later usage and feel like a full member of the Wizarding society. She only hoped that he had studied the Protection Spells in some book about Magical Traditions inside the Hogwarts library, for the Ministry official signaled them to step forward and cast their Protection Spells.

Merlin, how much she loathed her fate and her new brother-in-law. She would hex him badly for his stunt in the coming days, but she needed to focus on the movements of the awkward Slytherin teen and the correct incantations now. She only hoped that her skin wouldn't coil or her magic wouldn't act out thanks to the touch of the smug Half-blood. Taking a deep breath, Bellatrix stepped in the middle of the aisle. Her blue-grey eyes didn't leave the onyx ones of Snape and she believed to sense some nervosity inside them as he also stepped slowly forward in the middle of the aisle. Well, that served this arrogant up-start right.

Bellatrix and Snape came to a stop behind the joined wedding couple, smirked at each other and clutched their hands tightly. Bellatrix wanted to demonstrate her magical and character superiority by mastering the Protection Spells wandless and keeping a calm, concentrated aura. Thanks to her Occlumency skills, she managed to clear her mind from any emotions of disgust, hate, and disdain, to keep the required eye contact and to not recoil from his calloused rough but unexpectedly warm skin. She had expected to be faced with an ice-cold quivering hand. But to her surprise, Snape didn't recoil from her dominate aura either, kept his loathing under wraps and clutched her hand in a tight but relaxed manner.

He also didn't clutch his ebony wand with his right hand so that he also must have planned to cast the Protection Spells wandless. Well, it seemed like the smug Half-blood was good for a surprise and didn't cower away from magical excellence or force. She could respect this. She only hoped that he could handle the spells wandless correctly, for she didn't want to witness Cissy's break-down if he fucked up his spells. But she trusted that he had done his research, for he wasn't someone who wanted to be labeled the laughing stock at the High-Society wedding of the year. So, Bellatrix signaled him with a wicked wink that they could start their wandless spellcasting. They had dawdled about long enough already. During their spell casting, their magical energies would join for a short while and increase the strength of the spells. The effectiveness of their spells would be visible to the wedding guests due to the colorful bonds, that would join the already existing ones above the heads of the wedding pair.

Thence, Bellatrix muttered the first Protection Spell _Dona Sanitatem_ in sync with Snape, which caused warm yellow sparks to match into a bright yellow bond above the heads of the wedding pair. They cast the second Protection Spell _Dona Fortunam_ in the same fashion, which caused bright green sparks to unite into a deep green bond above the newlyweds. A flashing golden bond transformed itself in the air after they had uttered the third Protection Spell _Dona Successum_. The last Protection Spell _Dona Fertilitatem_ increased the intensity of the bright red bond above Lucius' and Narcissa's heads.

Bellatrix had expected to feel a little drained or repulsed by Snape's magic. But the opposite was the case. She felt refreshed, invigorated and powerful like never before. Merlin, she felt a sexual lust rush through her veins as she gazed for searchingly in the dark orbs of Severus Snape. Sure, she had to maintain the eye contact with him during their spellcasting, otherwise, their spells wouldn't have been effective because their magical energies didn't merge. But she had been solely focused on the correct incantations and visions of the righteous wand movements inside her mind so that she hadn't paid attention to Snape's reactions. But to her horror, she could see her lust mirrored inside his obsidian piercing eyes. Merlin, their magical energies seemed to be highly compatible and drawn to each other. Sweet Salazar, please let this be a onetime fluke or false reaction. Otherwise, Bellatrix life got really complicated right now. For the perfect compatibility of magical energies was considered a Holy Grail inside the Magical community.


	8. 7 Marriage enflames a love-hate affair 5

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. I must apologize for the long wait but RL and many great new fanfics, that I couldn't help but start reading, got between me and a sooner update. Sorry. Your reviews are as always appreciated – including constructive criticism. Thanks for your support. Special thanks to_ _ **Lun, FelixFelicisWriter,**_ _and_ _ **Guest**_ _for your reviews,_ _ **Spidey Legend**_ _for adding my fanfic to your favorites list and_ _ **An Evil God**_ _and_ _ **HelberryInx**_ _for adding my story to your story alert list. It really motivates me to write more and makes me happy._

 _Best regards,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 7 - Marriage enflames a love-hate affair, V!**

 _ **Winter garden, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Merlin, this couldn't be happening to her. How could her magical signature match with the one of a poor Half-blood Slytherin schoolboy who was rude and smug to boot? She could merely suppress a wanton moan that wanted to escape her dry throat and refrain from attacking the sly Snape boy with passionate kisses. Well, her acting like a common tart in front of the aisle at her little sister's wedding by throwing herself at a young bullied and arrogant Half-blood would clearly cause a scene at the wedding and an uproar in the Wizarding world.

Her dear mother would probably die from a heart attack, her old female and male schoolmates would make jokes about her bigoted behavior and bad taste in men, Cissy would probably never speak again to her for destroying her wedding before she had even the chance to utter her wedding vows and the press would have a field day and produce vomit-inducing headline's like " _PDAing with a Half-blood Schoolboy - Black heiress breaks the heart of her Pure-blood fiancé"_ or " _Scandal at the Malfoy Wedding – Black heiress passionately makes out with her new Half-blood toyboy"_.

She couldn't produce headlines like that and be granted with the Dark Mark. Hell, she would die out of humiliation and shame and could kiss her Dark Mark good-bye, for the Dark Lord had made it very clear to her that he would only brand her with his power-inducing loyalty-displaying and fear-transmitting sign if she was married to his loyal follower Rodolphus Lestrange. Therefore, Bellatrix fought against her intoxicating desires, lustful thoughts and wildly thumping heart with all her might. She, the powerful, genius, sassy and cold Bellatrix Black wouldn't let herself be reduced to a mere slave of her desires.

She could break any complex curse and ward, torture, injure and kill the enemies of the Dark Lord without batting an eyelash and reduce any pathetic wizard or witch to tears with her sharp tongue, quick wit and unique magical powers. She wouldn't fall prey to her magic-evoked sexual needs and some ancient hogwash about the powers of matching magical energies. This old sacred belief in the compatibility of magical signatures was a fraud like Divination. In Bellatrix mind, it was total bullshit, and she would prove it's falsehood by withstanding the compelling allure of Snape's magical signature.

Sure, her lust rushed through her veins and her magical energies seemed to pulsate in closeness to Snape, but she could keep her cool by focusing on her self-studied skills in Occlumency. Thank Merlin, she had read everything about the subtle mind arts Occlumency and Legilimency in the Black library, had studied them profoundly and had learned to turn her face blank on a whip, to construct a mental wall inside her mind and to conceal her emotions in any dangerous situation. And your magical energies trying to hook up with your pale-faced smug and poor Half-blood nemesis was a real life-threatening situation.

Besides that, she could easily apply some simple Occlumency techniques because the Blacks were famous for their natural skills in mind magic. Thanks to them, she could easily build up a solid mental protection shield on her memories and thoughts, conceal her true feelings under a cold mask of indifference and penetrate the mind of her enemies to take a peek in their darkest desires and happiest memories. Sure, she couldn't read their minds like a book or watch their childhood memories play out like a Muggle cinema movie without eye contact, her wand, the correct incantation, and force but she could nonetheless get a general picture of their emotions and mindsets with a simple glance into their eyes, if her victims weren't proficient in concealing their minds.

To her dismay, the Snape boy seemed to be also adept at magically closing off his mind from her curious eyes because she could only see a tumultuous dark seastorm while searching his mind for his emotions. But she didn't need Legilimency to see that Lucius' best man felt madly attracted to her. His mysterious bottomless obsidian eyes sparkled with sexual desire, the maddening rush to live out something forbidden and an intoxicating power to dominate his most-hated female enemy.

Merlin, she could feel his magical energies calling out for her, making her skin tingle and her heartbeat escalate, and his piercing, lust-filled dark eyes nearly let her cool mask crumble. But she managed to dispell the arousing mental images of his long thin fingers playing with her dark locks and his luscious pale lips kissing her throat by evoking her mental safe place, a blazing firestorm. Thanks to her mental strength, she could tear her grey-blue eyes away from his dangerous onyx eyes, breath in deeply and focus on the wedding vows of her sister.

She managed to step back from the aisle in steady controlled steps, although she swayed her hips seductively to raise up Snape's already driving him nuts sexual desire for her. With a smug smirk on her red lips and a sexy wink with her smoky eyes, she looked provocatively at Snape to stir his dirty blood even further. Satisfied, she noticed that he could only tear his eyes away from her after a lustful look at her swaying hips, a visible gulp, and a blank face move. Hell, it seemed like he was up to her speed in mind magic. To her dismay, that info turned her magical energies on and made a new wave of lust rush through her veins.

With her strong will, she managed to suppress it quickly. She looked ahead and saw with a little mean grin on her face that the Snape boy had managed to break her spell and stumble back on weak knees to his place at the side of the aisle. She just wanted to fluster him up again with a sexy wink as a mental image of him sucking on her nipples played out in front of her eyes. Aroused and shocked, she managed to chase it away, rebuild her mental shield and glare furiously at her smugly smirking Half-blood nemesis. How dare he transfer some of his wet dream fantasies to her mind? How fucked up must someone be to bombard her with these sexual images in front of the aisle at her little sister's wedding? How dare the little smug upstart Half-blood think to best her in her game of seduction, manipulation, and lies?

If she hadn't been at the side of the altar, listening faintly to her sister's exchanged wedding vows and the loud applause of the assembled Wizarding High-Society, she would have hexed him with an evil curse on the spot. Nobody could publically humiliate or attack Bellatrix Black without getting kicked in the ass for it. And she would show him what a badass she could be and how merciless her vindictive streak was later on in her highly-awaited duel in the Malfoy Dungeons. He would come to regret his audacity to agonize her, piss her off and stir up her blood. She wasn't known as the evil, scary and merciless dark witch for nothing.

Although it drove her nuts that he had managed to break through her mental protection shields so easily, she must confess that his extraordinary skills in the mind arts intrigued her a lot. Merlin, if she was totally honest with herself, she had felt a tingle on her skin every time she had faced the smug teen. But she thought that this electric feeling steemed from her absolute loathing of him, not a subconscious attraction to his magical signature. Sure, she had always felt attracted to powerful wizards with a dark aura and mysterious past, but she had never fashioned herself as some desperate witch who needed an obedient toyboy who was obsessed with her to feel desired and special.

On the contrary, her obsession with the Dark Lord showed that she normally was attracted to older wizards who had seen the world, enjoyed its pleasures and worked to achieve their life dream. Mind you, she wasn't some dimwitted spoiled witch with a daddy complex, but she liked men that could silence a room with their aura and radiated power. And she couldn't say that the socially awkward Half-blood Severus Snape could control a group of wizards and witches with his powerful aura, high social status and tightly-woven net of loyal partners. Quite the opposite, actually. He was a penniless, bullied and laughed about Slytherin Half-blood with no knowledge of how to manipulate a Wizarding society to his liking, no existing valuable business or political connections and no true loyal friends. Hell, he didn't even have the support of his Wizarding family because his mother had been disowned as a disgrace to any Purebloods.

Thence, she couldn't understand why his deep smooth baritone voice stroked a chord deep inside of her so that shivers of pleasure ran down her spine and his sharp sarcastic tongue infuriated her so much that she wanted to shut him up with passionate lip-bruising kisses. Sure, she was aware that she liked men who could return her barbs quick-witted and stand up for themselves in a fight, but she had never experienced this magnetic pull and electrifying attraction to anyone. Fuck her magical signature that it was compatible with Snape's. She would withstand his temptation, focus on helping the Dark Lord and go through with her marriage turned business deal to Rodolphus.

Hell, she would find a simple spell that could stop her magical signature to be attracted to Snape's magical energies. Certainly, she could find a spell for her little embarrassing problem in the Black library, for there were spells, potions, and charms for every issue in the Wizarding world. She would search every little corner for a solution to her strange magical abnormity, look into every dark tome and evil script because she wanted to be her former care-free evil self that didn't want to jump Snape's bones on every surface of her manor. She was Bellatrix Black. She could handle everything with her strong magical powers, manipulative ways and keen intellect. She would prove her triumph over her basic desires by trashing the Snape boy in a duel as soon as possible.

Doubtless, she would have to dance, enjoy an opulent wedding dinner and chat civilly with him. She vowed to herself to play her role as the perfect maid of honor without causing a scene and by controlling this strange new-found, based on magical signatures attraction to Lucius' best man. If she was being honest with herself, she could keep her lust better at bay with every passing minute and added meter between them. Sure, she would have to be in close proximity to him again, but she could turn her mind out of the gutter and her heated emotions off with some basic Occlumency skills. And it would be a cold day in hell when she jumped Snape's bones.

Lost in her own thoughts, Bellatrix barely managed to look happy for her sister, clap her hands in celebration of her nuptials and pierce her new husband with a warning glare. Suppressing the urge to vomit and roll her eyes at the fake happiness and care that their dear tyrant of a mother managed to plaster on her face as she kissed her youngest daughter on the cheeks and wished her all the best for her future as the new Mrs. Malfoy, Bellatrix approached her little sister in her magnificent dress slowly. She wanted to present her congratulations, kiss her little sister on her rosy happiness-radiating cheeks and hug her tightly.

She really hoped that her dreams of being the perfect pure-blooded wife with a graceful aura, fashionable style, fertile body, and socially high status would come true. Hell, her mother had probably already chosen some constellation names for her perfect pure-blooded grandchildren, hired a pure-blooded wet nurse and recruited a strict, modest and infected with the pure-blooded values and beliefs from head to toe magical nanny. Thence, she really hoped for the sane mind of her little sister that she wouldn't break under the immense pressure and tight control of their evil mother. If she was lucky, her new life in Malfoy Manor would even turn out to be an escape from the clutches of their mother, for she wouldn't have to live under the same roof as her mother and could possibly even persuade Lucius to banish the old she-devil from their Manor from time to time.

With good sex, dreamy-eyed adoration and loyal support she should manage to make Lucius eat out of her palm. Men were so easy to control if one only pushed the right buttons. Letting her gaze slide over the assembled Wizarding High-Society, Bellatrix perceived the fake happy faces, flattering compliments, and pleasant small talks. She would bet her wand that ninety percent of the assembled young witches envied Cissy for bagging the wealthy, noble and handsome Lucius Malfoy, eighty percent of the gathered old crones bad-mouthed the Blacks for their black sheeps Andromeda and Sirius, seventy percent of the assembled young wizards would gladly kill Lucius to inherit the Malfoy fortune and sixty percent of the gathered old warlocks thought the newlyweds to be two spoiled, fancy and spine-less airheads. But everyone mustered a fake smile, friendly chat or encouraging clap on the shoulder because everyone wanted to act accordingly to societal norms and expectations.

Bellatrix scoffed at the fakeness of it all. But she also was a complacent member of the Wizarding society rules most times. Sure, she spiced everything up with some rebellious acts, rude remarks and bored facial expressions, but she couldn't distance herself completely from the fake politeness, idle chit-chat and forced smiles. If you wanted to manipulate and rule the key players of pure-blooded society, you needed to read them correctly, flatter them shamelessly and play according to their rules most times. You couldn't be the new feared all-powerful queen via daredevil acts and scandalous behavior. You couldn't win every one from the sidelines of the social outcast. Bellatrix knew everything about the arts of deception, lying and manipulation. And she would up her game to reach her goals – being branded with the Dark Mark, destroy Dumbledore and his fools and rule the Wizarding world at the side of the Dark Lord.

Therefore, she hugged her beautiful little sister tightly, brushed her cheeks with affectionate kisses and voiced her congratulations in a happy voice. She shook hands with her new brother-in-law, uttered a few sarcastic jabs like "Well, Lucius, congratulations. Now you're the most glittering jewel in the Black family jewelry collection. I trust your crown jewels are up for their job" and a warning glare out of her piercing blue-grey eyes. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her new plaything approaching the newlyweds rather smugly. Well, she would wipe his shark-like arrogant smirk off his face later. The sexual attraction between their magical energies will be screwed.


	9. 8 Marriage enflames a love-hate affair 6

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. Your reviews are as always appreciated – including constructive criticism. Thanks for your support. Special thanks to_ _ **FelixFelicisWriter**_ _and_ _ **SATO**_ _for your reviews and_ _ **Firazh,**_ _ **alex1893**_ _and_ _ **Phoebe Arocis**_ _for adding my story to your story alert list and/or favorite list. It really motivates me to write more and puts a smile on my face :),_

 _I apologize for the long hiatus, but I really struggled with my Muse. I hope that I can from now on update once a week._

 _Best regards,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 8 - Marriage enflames a love-hate affair, VI!**

 _ **Winter garden, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Bellatrix sat rolling her blue-grey eyes and looking bored out of her mind at a little round table decorated in Slytherin green and silver that stood in the middle of the Malfoy Winter garden and assembled the newly-weds close family and wedding witnesses. Her esteemed companion-ship included the newly-weds, their parents and the smug looking best man Severus Snape. At the moment, her she-devil of a mother chatted in a high pitched shrill with Mrs. Malfoy about the newly renovated rooms in Malfoy Manor, where Cissy and Lucius would now reside in the West Wing, and their lavish two-week-honeymoon to Seychelles. Bellatrix couldn't stand her mother's fake smiles, snobbish attitude and gushing praise on the newly-weds, for she knew that she would have put Cissy under the Crusiatus for a look time, probably torturing her into insanity, if she hadn't wedded the wealthy, unfaithful and cruel Malfoy heir.

She could barely suppress an unladylike snort as they began to express their wishes for a pure-blooded heir to the Malfoys and Blacks as soon as possible. Merlin, they were even discussing some ridiculous revolting names like Abraxas Jr., Pollux, and Scorpius and gushing about the beauty, intelligence and magical excellence the babe would undoubtedly inherit. In Bellatrix' opinion, the gossiping grandmothers-to-be could be lucky if their heir turned out to be mildly intelligent, magically talented and not a spoiled brat because some pureblooded heirs like Goyle and Crabbe were really dumb and just a scrap above a squib. Furthermore, pure-blooded witches had often times issues with their fertility and many pure-blooded wizards were cheating sterile bastards, so Bellatrix hoped for the sanity of her little sister that such issues wouldn't put a damper on her picture-perfect marriage.

Her father talked with Mr. Malfoy about the pure-blooded politics, the ideology of the Dark Lord and the agenda of many families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight to boost their power inside the Ministry in hushed voices while nipping on an iced Fire Whisky and flexing his left arm, where his Dark Mark rested, every now and then. Merlin, it was so unfair that the Dark Lord didn't gift her with the Dark Mark before she was married to a loyal Death Eater, although she carried out his rule mercilessly and created new Dark Curses for him. The Wizarding Society sometimes really was an archaic, paternalistic and chauvinistic bunch of power-hungry men who treated their women as beautiful hand candy and baby machines. Thankfully, her fiancé didn't care about this outdated worldviews and had vowed to treat her as an equal in their business-like show-marriage.

Bellatrix would bet her beloved wand that she would have been branded with the Dark Mark years ago if she had been male. Hell, even some of the dumbest pure-bloods like Rosier, Goyle, and Crabbe had been granted the Dark Mark, albeit they had no strategic minds, gifts for creating powerful spells or skills to persuade young Slytherins into joining the Dark Lord's forces. They could only muster up enough magical energies to torture his enemies insane, burn down their houses or terrify their loved ones. The Wizarding World really was an unfair place for witches. Regardless of your intelligence, magical skills or determination to fight for your ideals, you were only seen as a beautiful, gossiping about fashion and societal scandal, childbearing dimwit that needed to obey the men in your life.

At first, your father used you as a pawn to marry off to some pure-blooded wealthy idiot, so that you would guarantee the continuity of your pure bloodline and bring prestige to your own noble house. Then, you needed to submit yourself to the wishes of your unlikeable dominant and philandering husband. Stop pursuing your own career in favor of popping out babies, stop fulfilling your dreams in favor of hosting fancy society parties and stop uttering your own opinions and political views in favor of miming the lovely mute arm-candy of your betrothed. Merlin, how much she loathed the hypocrisy and chauvinism of the Wizarding World. She was only lucky that her fiancé was a homosexual man who didn't try to chain her to their manor and didn't interfere with her plans to fight for the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix took a very unladylike gulp out of her champagne glass and looked at the newly-weds with pity in her blue-grey eyes. They would need to do everything in their power to fulfill the expectations of the pure-blooded high-society without stepping a toe out of line or letting themselves go. Sure, Lucius had already fulfilled these expectations partly by fighting for the rights of the pure-bloods inside the Ministry, supporting the Dark Lord and marrying a Black sister, but he had not secured the survival of his bloodline with some heirs, inherited the Malfoy business from his ailing father and operated it successfully or gained the favor of the Dark Lord. Although he worked on worming his way in the Dark Lord graces, his absence on this wedding spoke volumes of his nonexistent trust and awe in Lucius' abilities or value of his services. Therefore, he had a long way ahead of himself to get to the top of the Death Eater hierarchy.

Sure, he had led some younger Slytherins – like the bane of her existence, Severus Snape – into the fold. But he couldn't impress the Dark Lord with his donations to the cause or his polished words to lure in the Slytherin youth. You could only impress the Dark Lord with pure magical talent and genius. Lucius didn't meet these criteria in the slightest and had even been outdated by the filthy Half-blood Severus Snape. With his creative mind, he could create new dark spells and highly effective poisons that would gain them an advantage in the upcoming war. Although Bellatrix loathed him for his rude attitude, smug arrogance and filthy heritage, she must admit that he would be a powerful weapon for the Dark Side. Looking at his blazing obsidian eyes, she couldn't suppress a new wave of desire pulsing through her veins. Their stupid magical cores were so in sync that she needed all her Occlumency skills to not touch his thigh with her delicate hand under the table. Merlin, his proximity and intoxicating scent of herbs, mint, and sandalwood nearly turned her senses into slush. He was currently chatting with Lucius about some new potion that he had managed to create for _Malfoy Apothecary_. It could numb your body to any pain and enable your senses to stay focused on your tasks while injured. He even promised a magical power enchanting effect of his newest wonder potion. If his claims turned out to be true, _Malfoy Apothecary_ would make a fortune with it and it would undoubtedly shield the Dark Side against Dumbledore's fools.

Snape seemed to have worked out these details in his mind, for his eyes sparkled with power and pride. His smug smirk in her direction sent a new wave of rage through her body. He looked at her as if he wanted to scream "See, how valuable I'm to the Dark Lord's cause while you can't manage to find an easy way to disable the protection wards of the Light side". Bellatrix managed to send an angry glare and erotic mental image – her naked breasts withering in pleasure as she rode a faceless male – inside of his mind, for his mental shields had been slightly opened while he bragged about his potion's abilities. Seeing his flustered face and registering his heated obsidian eyes, Bellatrix took a satisfying bite of the opulent buttercream cake filled with lime curd, mango biscuit, and white chocolate flakes. But she nearly choked on her slice as an unwanted sexual image of Snape penetrating a dark-haired beauty from behind invaded her mind. This bastard wouldn't back off. She would destroy them in their duel later for his recklessness. Composing her thoughts, she managed to put her Occlumeny shield of a blazing firestorm in front of her mind. But she couldn't control the aroused shiver tingling down her spine.

Merlin, how much she hated her buzzing magical energy right now. As the assembled orchestra began to play a slow, classical tune, Bellatrix knew that it would be time to grace the dance floor. Naturally, the newlyweds had the honor to open the dance floor with a slow Walzer. Lucius bowed down to kiss Cissy's right hand and guided the blushing bride gentlemanly on the dancefloor. He managed to put his right hand gently between her shoulder blades and led her with his left hand in sync with the rhythm of the music around the dance floor. They looked like the picture perfect white-blond graceful dancing couple and managed to reduce the attending gossip girls into gushing messes. Cissy stunned the whole society with her beaming smile and beautiful wedding dress. Bellatrix felt almost sick to her stomach from all the love and happiness. Cissy would sadly wake up from her illusions soon enough.

Being lost in thoughts of her sister's impending misery, Bellatrix hadn't noticed the smug looking Slytherin teen approaching her. Completely startled by the dark aura obscuring her view of the dancing couple, she nearly jumped off her chair as Snape bowed down in lightning speed and kissed her gallantly on her right hand. She had always imagined that she would recoil in disgust upon feeling his thin sharp lips gracing her skin, but the featherlight brush of his lips nearly managed to make her swoon like a besotted teen and graced her entire skin in goosebumps. Damn her magic for being attracted to this smug upstart. He clearly enjoyed her flustered appearance, smirking evilly at her and piercing her grey-blue eyes with his onyx ones.

"Miss Black, would you do me the honor of granting me a dance? Your startling beauty kept distracting me the whole time. I can't wait to see your striking figure waltzing gracefully on the dancefloor. If you won't take caution, you will even outshine the beautiful bride. So, would you kindly follow my lead to the dance floor?" His obsidian eyes were sparkling with myth, his smooth voice was stringing a chord deep down in her body and his smug grin was driving her insane. Merlin, since when did she let herself be controlled by her hormones or the desires of her magical core? Sure, she valued her magical powers above all. But trying to hook up with an arrogant half-blooded schoolboy was taking it too far. Feeling the she-devil's eyes trying to burn holes in her body, for she hadn't reacted as a proper pure-blooded lady should to her Oscar-worthy suitor, Bellatrix decided to up her game. It would drive her dear mum nuts that she would have to dance with a poor Half-blood for several minutes. Even if she had managed to suppress her disgust in favor of acting as the ideal society lady, Bellatrix could still detect an unusual amount of distaste gracing her sapphire eyes. Well, she would needle her further by dancing up a storm with her unwanted suitor.

Displaying a beaming smile on her face and exuding an aura of excitement, she answered him in a fake sweet voice, "I would love to dance with you, Severus. Your compliments flatter me, but I could never outshine my stunning sister on her wedding day. You cut quite a handsome figure yourself. And in absence of my fiancé, I couldn't imagine I better dancing partner than Lucius best man, for he surely urged you to take some dancing classes. I can't wait to see your skills put in to use." Applauding herself inwardly for her own Oscar-worthy acting performance, Bellatrix batted her long dark eyelashes shyly at him and let herself be guided onto the dancefloor. His intoxicating scent and warm skin sent her magic buzzing inside her heart. As he placed his right hand gently on her exposed back, enclosed her left hand with his slightly rough fingers and urged her to look in his lustful dark eyes, her legs nearly wouldn't move to the rhythm of the classical song. She hated herself for being this weak in front of a whole wedding society. But luckily for her, Snape managed to guide her with graceful movements and admiring fake looks around the dance floor. Merlin, he moved his body totally in sync with the orchestra and guided her through the dance with featherlight touches. She felt like a delicate china doll being held by her besotted suitor. Her magical core felt like on fire and she applied serval Occlumency techniques to not embarrass herself further by pressing her breasts against his well-defined chest.

Being drawn by a magical magnet, she moved closer to him, caressed his lower back teasingly with her trembling right hand and smirked at him. Spinel locking with onyx, she could feel an all-consuming desire rushing through her veins and an image of them being engaged in a passionate kiss pop up in her mind. She lost all account of time, place and rational thought, only basking in his desire, powerful dark aura, and intoxicating scent. She turned out their surroundings, feeling her magical energies envigorating her and urging her to fully abandon her mental barriers in favor of transferring her desire openly to her dancing partner. But before she could make a fool out of herself, Snape muttered _Muffiliato_ and addressed her in a husky voice.

"I don't know what spell you put upon me, Bella. But I'm truly tempted to ravage you in front of everyone right now. Your smoky eyes and cherry lips bewitch me to kiss you senseless. Your body nearly pressing against mine sends lustful images through my head. Your deeply plunged dress drives me nuts with desire. I can't understand any of these fake emotions for I truly hate you. And know that this feeling is mutual. But judging by your fast-beating heart, slightly pinked cheeks, and lustful gazes, I detect that you are mere seconds away from jumping my bones. To prevent your baby sister from experiencing heartbreak on her wedding day and us from acting like hormones-controlled fools, we will cease dancing after this song stops. Thereafter, I will walk directly to the dungeons and you will walk back to our table exchanging pleasant small talk with your father. After ten minutes, you will state the urge to refresh yourself. But instead of going to the bathroom, you will come to the dungeons and we will break this strange curse between us. I can't wait to be free of your evil clutches." Swaying gracefully in his arms till the song ended, Bellatrix suppressed her urges to hex him into next week for ordering her around like some obedient puppy. But she followed his orders nonetheless, for she didn't trust her magic to not let her act like a love-crazy teen. She couldn't wait to trash him in the dungeons.


	10. 9 Sparks and curses fly in the Dungeon

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. I'm blown away by your positive response to my long-awaited update. It motivates me to update faster and puts a grin on my face. I'm also thankful for your constructive criticism and will try to work on my story in the upcoming chapters. Thank you all for reading, favoriting or following my story. You truly are amazing._

 _Have a nice weekend,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 9 – Sparks and curses fly in the Dungeon, I!**

 _ **Malfoy Dungeons, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Bellatrix walked self-confident down the stairs that led to the dark Malfoy Dungeons. Her high-heeled ankle booth echoed on the stone floor and an icy wind whirled her dark hair in a halo around her head. She warmed herself up with a wandless, non-verbal Warming Charm and stayed focus on the task ahead. She would trash the smug Half-blood teen Severus Snape in mere minutes. She couldn't wait to beat him in wizard duel and see his pale face heat up in embarrassment. Albeit her magical energies still called out to him and her skin tingled in desire whenever his magical signature graced it, she had vowed to herself to suppress this strange attraction and beat him with her superior magical powers.

She was a powerful, beautiful and rational young witch that wouldn't succumb to his dark charms like a love-crazy teenager. She didn't let herself be controlled by her lust and desires but thrived to achieve her aims with high ambition and at maximum speed. She wouldn't let herself be distracted by some whim of her magic. In mere months, she would be the Dark Lord's most trusted and powerful follower and mistress. She would rule the Death Eaters with him and order the potions genius, Severus Snape, around. The lustful images her mind conjured when faced with the Slytherins smirk will be a dark, irrational memory.

Stepping on the dark Dungeon corridor, Bellatrix cast _Silencio_ on her boots, for she didn't want to alert Snape to her presence. Sure, he expected her to show up in the Dungeons any moment, but she wanted to study him for some minutes before dueling him. Therefore, she cast a non-verbal _Homenum Revilo_ to make him out in the dark, damp Labyrinth of the Malfoy Dungeons. Her spell guided her to the last room on the right side that was only illuminated by a single light. "Fitting that he would choose the darkest room in this labyrinth for their duel", Bellatrix thought with an evil smirk. "Well, I will certainly have no problems to overpower him here." She opened the door with a nonverbal _Alohomora_ and concealed herself with an Invisibility Spell. She wanted to rattle the Slytherin teen a little bit up before hexing him into oblivion. Therefore, she cast a nonverbal _Rictusempra_ in the direction of the lone figure in front of the single window.

But instead of a seeing an uncontrollable laughing Snape in front of her, she was frozen by a nonverbal Body-Bind Curse and felt the teens velvety voice trickle her ear, "Oh, Bella. You didn't really think that I would be so stupid as to await you with a turned back in front of a window? I felt your presence in the Dungeons thanks to your attraction spell immediately, concealed myself near the door and created this fake hologram with a self-invented nonverbal Illusion Spell. I knew that you would attack me with some childish spell upon seeing me, so I trusted my instincts and stunned you with a nonverbal _Petrificus Totalus_. I have never been able to outmaneuver my opponent so fast, lovely Bella. Even your mongrel of a cousin gives a better fight than you.

"I could let you freeze here for a few hours as a punishment for your cheek and your cunning Attraction Spell. But somehow, I don't see any fun in it. I want to thrash you in a true wizard duel, for that will teach you to not ensnare the senses of your enemies with lustful images. Damn, you must be desperate to feel desired and to be shagged again, if you sink as low as to seduce Half-blood Slytherin school boys. I know that the Dark Lord rejects you constantly, but your advances a truly unwanted. Thence, I order you to break this Attraction Spell right now between us, for I want to be free from your evil clutches.

"Sure, you might have a sexy body, beautiful face and powerful magical core, but your childish, annoying and self-righteous personality turns me off immensely. Although your dirty little spell compels me to touch your curves, kiss your luscious lips and caress your dark hair, I'm strong enough to withstand its call with my Occlumency walls. So, please waste your magical energies for luring me into your trap. I will stop my _Langlock_ now so that you can grace my ears with your lovely voice."

Severus cast a wandless, nonverbal spell that loosened Bellatrix' tongue from her palate and smirked at her still frozen posture. It was so satisfying to top the almighty, arrogant Black sister.

Bellatrix screech filled the room immediately. Severus was glad that he had managed to cast a _Muffliato_ beforehand, for nobody should eavesdrop on their chat and duel. "Snape, your filthy Half-blood. Unhand me now and I will show you what an easy victim looks like fighting back. I will destroy your sorry ass and will whip the floor with you after our duel. The Dark Lord won't be impressed by the fall of his favorite potions' genius. But he won't be surprised by your failure in dueling, for you are his potions' slave and not his most prized warrior after all. You will regret your daring _Petrificus Totalus_ , although I shouldn't be surprised by your sneaky, cowardly attack out of the dark. You seem to fear facing me head-on, so you decided to attack me from behind. I guess I can understand your reasoning process. You with your filthy Muggle blood won't stand a chance against a pure-blooded, powerful Black witch otherwise.

"But don't delude yourself into thinking that I have put you under some powerful Attraction Spell. I would never defile my pure blood by shagging a Half-blood. And I loathe you for your smug, arrogant and reckless actions on my little sister's wedding. Believe me, I wouldn't touch you if you were the last wizard on earth.", Bellatrix locked her Spinel eyes with his obsidian one's and rolled her eyes to show her annoyance with his stupidity, "I didn't put you under a spell to seduce you, I would only put you under a spell to make you suffer. And losing your virginity to a beautiful, powerful and passionate young witch wouldn't qualify as torture. It would undoubtedly be the highlight of your life. I can see the desire burning in your eyes and sexual images appear in the front of your mind. Your Occlumency shields don't seem to be as strong as you think if I can see into your head this easily."

Severus wanted to wring her neck. She couldn't stop lying, verbal bullying him and belittling his magical talent. He would show her his magical talent.

"Bella, stop your lies now. You cast some Lust Spell over me, don't deny it. It won't help your case anything. And stop bullying me. I can blast you away this minute and nobody would miss you. And the sexual phantasies flying through your mind are rated NC-17. Well, I would have never guessed that you love to be submissive between the sheets. Would you love to get I good spanking from me, before I fuck you roughly from behind?", Severus stepped closer to her stunning form, caressed her sides and husked into her ear, "You can't lie to me. I know that you long to be dominated by me. But guess what? I don't desire you in my sound mind. So, stop lying and break your spell. Or I will tickle you senseless." To emphasize the truth of his words, he cast a Tickling Charm on her feet that let her dissolve into giggles.

She managed to withstand his curse after a minute and shouted at him red-faced, "Stop your hexes, you bastard. I'm not lying and I certainly don't long to be shagged by you. How have the mighty fallen, if the brilliant Half-blood can't solve his mysterious attraction to me? I haven't thought that you would be so ignorant about the buzzing of your magical core. But I guess that you Half-bloods aren't so in sync with your magical energies. Have you never heard anything about the magnetism of magical energies? I guess that the old dwarf Flitwick has lost his touch completely now if he doesn't teach you anything about the functions of your magical core. But I'm not surprised that the fool Dumbledore qualifies it as unimportant to know how your magic works, for he would have to acknowledge that some have more magical powers than others.

"If Flitwick neglected to educate you about the workings of your magical core, I will enlighten you about it. In magical theory exist four different magical energies that determine the aura of your magical core. They are classified in the four elements of nature: fire, water, earth, and air. If you encounter a magical being that has nearly the identical magical mix of magical energies as you, your magical core recognizes it and calls out to its twin, for in ancient times compatible magical cores created magical power couples that could fuse their magical powers and birth powerful magical children. Therefore, our attraction is based on a simple magical reaction of our powers. I can't fathom why I should share the same magical core composition as a poor, filthy Half-blood, but it seems like we are victims of a fluke of magic. The only way to destroy our desires for each other completely would be to block out some part of our magical energies.

"That will not be an option for me, for I won't cut the flow of my magical powers only to feel deliberated by you. I aim to use the full potential of my magic every minute of my life and won't let myself be controlled by this annoying reaction to your magical aura. We can battle this insane desire by applying our Occlumency shields. They should keep us safe from tearing each other's clothes off. So, do you know believe that I haven't put you under some spell? Your magical blood should be able to let you see the truth of my words."

Severus looked flabbergasted at the still frozen Black beauty. He had heard about the magical theories of matching magical energies before, but he hadn't believed in it, for it seemed to be ancient myths or crazy tales of love-crazy couples who fashioned themselves as soulmates that could conquer the world.

"Bella, I have naturally heard about the theory of matching magical energies before, but I have never believed in it and thought it to be some opium for the Light Side. It strikes to close to the Muggle concept of soulmate for my liking. I can't understand how I have managed to have a matching magical signature to you, but I guess that it makes some sense for we are both powerful, temperamental and ambitious magicians. Hence, we should be able to control our magic with stronger Occlumency shields. And I'm guessing that this attraction will come to an end soon anyway, for our magical energies should get used to it and lessen their calls. The newness of finding a magical match surely is a key element of these intoxicating desires. Therefore, our duel will be a step to lessen our appeal to each other. I will remove the Body-Bind Hex know and apply some strong Occlumency shields. Thereafter, we will battle out who is more powerful in a classical wizarding duel."

Severus removed the curse with a flick of his wrist and focused on building his strongest Occlumency shields – a dark sea of blazing storms. He was interrupted in his concentration phase by a fiery pain in his wand hand.

"Sevy, you surely didn't think that I will play according to the rules after the little stunt that you have pulled on me. I hope that my Shocking Hex won't damage your wand hand permanently. It would be too bad if you wouldn't be able to use it in our duel. But to your luck, I timed it intensity just right, so that it only electrified some nerves for a minute. You can thank me for my generosity after I have destroyed you. Let this little Hex be you a warning to never again enrage with some unfair attack, my little Half-blood. So, take your position and face me like a true wizard if your Muggle blood hasn't made you unable to act according to wizarding customs."

Severus glared at her murderously. How dare she insinuate that he was magical inferior to her thanks to his bastard of a Muggle father? His mum had taught him every custom of the Wizarding world and she had always praised him for his magical strength. If Bellatrix thought that she could needle him by mocking his heritage, she had a thing coming for her.

"Bella, don't bother to mock me with my Muggle heritage. I don't care about this drunken monster of a human called Tobias Snape. Your mockings don't enrage me with an urge to defend the honor of Tobias Snape, for he simply has no honor. I loathe him and would gladly kill him if the Dark Lord expected it of me. I'm proud to be the Half-blood Prince, for I have managed to disown my Muggle heritage and to be a powerful wizard who can brew the deathliest poisons, can create the darkest curses and defend himself against any spell. And I won't tolerate your disrespect and prove my magical talents to you. So, I will gladly take the correct stand and duel you."

He pointed his wand at Bellatrix and urged her to take her stand. Spinel eyes locked with onyx ones. They bowed their heads and placed themselves in a combative position opposite each other. Counting in sync to three, they fired spells at each other while also applying their Occlumency shields. The whole room was enveloped in a series of colorful flashes and explosive curses. Their buzzing magical energies threatened to overwhelm them, for they set their bodies on fire. Only the more controlled opponent would be able to win this duel.


	11. 10 Sparks and curses fly in the Dungeon

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting or following my story. You truly are amazing._

 _Have a nice Sunday,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 10 – Sparks and curses fly in the Dungeon, II!**

 _ **Malfoy Dungeons, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Bellatrix focused all her magical energies on knocking the cocky Snape boy out. But every curse or spell she threw at him, he blocked or threw back at her. She couldn't believe how many dark curses the Slytherin schoolboy knew and could master. And it didn't help her efforts, that her magical core was calling out to her to not attack him with spells but jump his bones. Somehow it seemed like her magical energies were not assessable for her to some degree, because she couldn't drab her finger in all her powers. It almost seemed like her magical energies wouldn't allow her to hurt him badly and protected him in some ways. She tried to use her Occlumency shields to block out all doubts in her mind, but her firestorm wouldn't stay as blazing as it usually would. Damn their matching magical cores to hell! She wanted to whip the floor with this arrogant bastard, but she couldn't trash him as planned.

Her magical energies kept draining her and her body wasn't as fit as she had thought after 30 minutes of attacking, blocking his spells and jumping out of the way. Well, it would have probably helped her if she did some sports to keep her fit. But she didn't see the appeal in running through forest smelling of sweat and gasping for air. Therefore, she didn't do sports and concentrated her energies on training her magical powers and brain instead. If she didn't find a weakness in his defenses soon or overpowered him with the last efforts of her magical energies, she would be defeated. She wouldn't be able to endure his cocky smirk, humiliating taunts, and arrogant attitude in the case that he would win. Therefore, she had decided to change her strategy and taunt his dueling skills. Sometimes you needed to play dirty to get want you wanted.

"Well, Sevy, is that all that you got? No wonder this redhead Mudblood decided to shag Potter for he would certainly be able to win a duel in mere minutes. My grandma could even defend your weak magical attacks. But should I have really expected more strength from a poor Half-blood teen? You are all words but no action. Instead of attacking me mercilessly like a real man, you block my spells and jump out of their way like a true coward. Did your filthy Muggled dad teach you how to hide away in a fight? You are a weak, sniveling pathetic excuse for a wizard.", Bellatrix shouted at him, cackling evilly.

She could feel his onyx eyes piercing her and his magic escalating. If stares could kill, she would have been dead already. His obsidian eyes looked ablaze with hatred, loathing, and anger. Her little trick has obviously worked, for he couldn't block her Tripping Hex and stumbled a little backward. Going in for the kill, she stepped forward and fired a nonverbal _Expelliarmus_ at him. But instead of seeing his wand flying to her, she was lifted off her feet and hung head-down on the dungeon ceiling. The bastard must have somehow been able to counteract her spell and attack her with some foreign childish curse. Damn, she had been too arrogant for her own good. Now she was hanging down from the ceiling like some helpless bat. And he did even get a peek show at her body, for her dress was hanging in front of her eyes and exposing her black lace underwear to him. Perhaps that would distract him long enough to give her time to counteract his curse.

Huffing annoyed, Bellatrix felt a dark shadow approaching her. She shivered slightly but vowed to not show him her fear.

"Bella, my dear. It seems like this upstart Half-blood teen has managed to defeat you. What does that say about the strength of your magical powers? It seems like the Black family isn't anymore what she used to me. Too much inbreeding and arrogance must have destroyed any strength in your magical cores and left you all as a bunch of mentally imbalanced lunatics. You didn't really believe that your pitty taunts would have any effect on me? As I have managed before, I'm not bothered by insults concerning my bastard of a Muggle sire. You could kill him in front of my eyes and I would thank you for ridding the world of a monster. And I don't care if Evans shags Potter into next week. I'm over her betrayal and deceit, she doesn't mean anything to me anymore. So your sorry attempts of distracting me have been all for naught.

"I lured you into my trap. I have only simulated that your childish Tripping Hex effected me in some way. In reality, I blocked it and attacked you with my own spell when your concentration was down and you felt like you were winning this duel. How does it feel to hang helplessly from the ceiling like some pig waiting to be slaughtered? Hell, you even grant me a nice show of your black lace underwear. I bet your dear mum would be furious to know that you wear a tiny Brazilian slip to cover your skinny ass. So, how will the might Bellatrix Black escape this unfortunate situation?" Snape looked into her furious spinel eyes, husking the last words into her ear and even daring to touch her toned midriff with his fingers. He had a triumphant smirked blasted onto his face, but Bellatrix could also detect that the Slytherin virgin was turned on by her lingerie-clad body.

To her utter shame, her skin also tangled pleasantly due to his soft touches. She reprimanded her body reactions for their weakness, for her mind screamed at her to find some way to beat her enemy and to not turn into a lust-crazy fool thanks to his dark aura. She focused all her energies to suppressing the moan that was going to escape her lips and screamed at the teenaged boy in a deadly voice.

"Put me down this instant, you Half-blood upstart. And don't touch my skin, it already curls itself in disgust of your touches. You haven't beaten me probably, I still have my wand and will figure a way out to break your childish spell. My pure Black blood pulses with magical energies and I will destroy you for your foul mouth and daring actions. But I guess that my black lace lingerie really turns you on. I can see the lust blazing in your eyes and bet that you have never seen a nearly naked woman before besides in some juvenile _Playwizard_ issues of your Slytherin peers. Will you from now on be plagued with wet dreams of my curvaceous body? If the sole purpose of this duel was to get a peek at my underwear, you should have only mentioned it before we started. I would have gladly dueled you in my lingerie. But I guess that this duel wouldn't have lasted long, for I could have easily gained your wand due to your distracted mind. Do you enjoy leering on a bound helpless woman? Does it give you a surge of power, my little Sevy?" Bellatrix asked him tauntingly.

Before she could react to his attack, the Snape boy had managed to disarm her of her wand with a nonverbal _Expelliarmus_ and to let her tumble back on the dungeon stone floor. To her amazement, she didn't hit her head on the hard stone floor, for he must have softened her fall with a Cushioning Charm. Feeling slightly dizzy, she tried to regain her balance and stood up with an angry huff. The upstart boy had really beaten her in their duel, although his winning methods had been clearly dirty. She wanted to attack him with a wandless Stinging hex for his reckless behavior, but the stoned look on his face stopped her spellcasting. He looked like a hurt puppy who had been left alone on the street while his owners went on vacation. She could have easily summoned her wand back and hexed him badly, but no hex would leave her lips. She was stunned by his change in demeanor.

Lost were his cocky smirk, triumphant look or arrogant taunts, he stood transfixed on the floor as if she had managed to throw a _Petrificus Totalus_ at him. She fixed the rumbled appearance of her dress, approached him slowly like a dangerous wild animal and touched his chin to urge him to look in her eyes. She didn't know why she acted like some dimwitted honorless girl. But her magical energies called out to comfort him and put him out of his stupor. It was insane. He had trashed her magically, insulted her pure heritage and dared to touch her without her permission. She should really hex him into oblivion and loathe him for his actions. Instead, she caressed his cheek and whispered "I'm sorry" inside his ear in a hushed voice. She felt like she was living an out-of-her-body experience. Bellatrix Black never apologized to her lessers or comforted them. She taunted them for their weaknesses and fixed them with a cold glare.

But seeing the pained expression on the Slytherin's face, she needed to make him feel better. He looked too much like her fearful, hurt little sister Cissy after she had endured a torture session of their she-devil of a mum. Hence, she hugged him timidly, feeling his body mold into her arms after an instant "I need to run" reaction. She noticed that he wasn't used to hugs or comfort because his body remained rigid like a piece of wood for some minutes. Only after some tense moments, his body relaxed and his quick panicked breaths leveled out into long rhythmically ones. She even felt his slightly rough fingers caress her back gently, causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. After what seemed like a lifetime embracing each other, he stepped slightly back from her body, leveled his onyx eyes to her spinel ones and expressed in his velvety baritone,

"Thank you for your comfort. I would have never guessed that the cold-hearted Bellatrix Black would be able to hug another human being to lessen its pain. You must probably think that I'm insane and weak for breaking down like this. But your words triggered bad memories inside my head. Please, never call me a creepy bastard again who enjoys tormenting his helpless female victims physically and emotionally. I would never abuse any woman with my fists or words, for I know how cowardly, evil and wrong it is. My Muggle bastard of a sire insults, beats and rapes my mum almost weekly so that she has been reduced from a powerful witch to a broken, soulless ghost. I would never wish her destiny upon my worst enemy and I'm sorry if my leers and touches as well as mocking words made you feel uncomfortable. But I thought that my cruel insults would be repelled by your emotional wards and my touches would cause you pleasure due to our insane matching magical cores. I hope that you can forgive me. Here, you can take back your wand and hex me with some nasty curse. I deserve everything you can hand me out for my despicable behavior", Severus held out her wand to her and let his head hang.

Bellatrix took back her wand, gently touching his hand and addressing him in a steady voice, "Severus, I won't hex you for your daring actions. You were right with your appraisal. I'm not a blushing rose and can put away your taunts. And your touches weren't unwelcome. Thanks to our magical abnormality they electrify my skin. Although I'm pissed that you have managed to beat me and hang me upside down from the ceiling, I must respect that you were the wittier opponent today. I'm sorry to hear about the miserable fate of your mum. I hope that this Muggle bastard will rot in hell for his actions and that your mum will somehow find to strength to break out of his evil clutches. I will never compare you to this monster again and believe in your sincere words. My magic tells me that I can trust you. Therefore, I offer you an armistice. Let us enjoy the wedding of this century today and forget all about our personal hells. Believe me, I know how it is to be at one parent's mercy. My evil bitch of a mum tortured my sisters and me weekly in our childhood. So, let us be stronger than our tormentors and mix this stiff event up. We could dance our sorrows away on the dance floor."

Severus looked at her stunned. He hadn't expected her to let this chance pass. He had reckoned with her revenge, but her level-headed kind approach and honest words surprised him again. Taking his beating heart in his hand, he didn't care about the consequences of his actions and decided to act on his urges. He was tired of hiding his wishes and fighting his magic. Hence, he kissed Bellatrix passionately on the lips and husked into her ears, "I won't fight the call of magic anymore, Bella. So let's enjoy our time together."


	12. 11 Giving in to your magic desires!

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. An M-rated chapter with scenes of a sexual nature ahead. So, if this isn't your cup of tea, please skip this chapter. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting or following my story. You truly are amazing._

 _Have a nice Sunday,_

 _Vani12_

 _P.S.: This is the first smut scene that I have written in English. So please be gentle with your critic ;-)._

 **Chapter 11 – Giving in to your magic desires!**

 _ **Malfoy Dungeons, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Bellatrix was shell-shocked by his proposal. His kiss had intoxicated her and a loud voice inside her head screamed to live in the moment and ravish him. Merlin, if a single kiss could drive her magical energies and lust crazy, she didn't know what a heavy make-out session would do to her. She knew that Severus was an inexperienced virgin, but his kiss had been so gentle and full of passion that she couldn't wait to educate him on the pleasures of sexual intercourse. A possessive feeling took hold of her. She wanted to be Severus' first sexual conquest. She wanted to see his obsidian eyes glazed over in orgasm, feel his dark locks tickling her skin in ecstasy and hear his deep baritone moan sensually into her ear in pleasure. Hell, thinking about having sex with the dark-haired Slytherin teen and instructing him on the fine points of sex, turned her on even more.

She wouldn't let this chance pass. Her magical core craved to be kissed, touched and worshipped by the Slytherin teen. Applying her Occlumency shield to suppress her desires had drained her magically, and she wouldn't live any more minutes without being able to access her full magical powers. If her magic was attracted to the potions' genius, urged her to seduce him and enjoy passionate moments with him, she would go for it. She wanted to be herself and it seemed like she could be her most powerful self while having sex with Severus Snape. Naturally, a sordid affair with a poor Half-blood teen betrayed her beliefs in the importance of blood purity, the rule of the Pure-bloods and the magical superiority of the Sacred 28, but she didn't give a fuck about this now. She wanted to satisfy her lust and feel good. Well, her she-devil of a mum would be scandalized by her reckless actions. But she was long past being the submissive daughter who tried to gain her mum's love by doing what she wanted her to do. She had realized pretty quickly, that her mum was incapable of love and tortured her regardless of her behavior.

Thence, she chose to live a rebel life and egg her mum's temper on. But she didn't want to think about her mum right now. She wanted to slip her tongue into the Slytherin teen's hot mouth and explore what he tasted like. Looking in his obsidian eyes, that sparkled impossibly dark with lust but also reflected fears of being rejected and ridiculed, Bellatrix decided to free him from his miserable thoughts. Hell, she knew how painful feeling rejected, unloved and lonely could be. She wanted to reassure him that she desired him and wouldn't fight their attraction anymore. Therefore, she winked seductively at him and drawled in a sexy voice.

"I'm also tired of fighting against my desires, Severus. I want to ravish you on this dungeon floor. Today is your lucky day. You certainly won't be a virgin anymore come morning." Bellatrix locked her spinel eyes with his onyx ones. Seeing the desire burning inside of them and a sparkle of surprise lighten up his dark irises, she shut down her logical mind and acted based on her instincts and desires. She jumped at the Slytherin teen, nearly knocking him off and tumbling on the floor with him, but he caught her curvaceous body in his surprisingly strong arms in the last second. "Merlin, his cauldrons lifting surely gave him some subtle muscles," Bellatrix mused in her thoughts. "I can't wait to see if the rest of his body is also this fit."

Wrapping her legs firmly around his hips and throwing her arms around his neck, Bellatrix crashed her cherry lips onto his pale ones. She couldn't get enough of his urgent kisses, the silk-like feel of his black locks and the torturous touches of his hand caressing her sides. When he moved his head closer to her to deepen their kisses and his hands kept wandering down to her ass, she opened her mouth to express a dreamy sigh. Encouraged by her positive reactions, Severus slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and explored her thoroughly. She tasted of an intoxicating mix of chocolate, champagne, and vanilla. When her tongue started to massage his own gently, he groaned and felt his blood rush into his lap. "Merlin, I can't fathom that I'm snogging this dark rebellious beauty into oblivion right now," a dazed voice whispered in awe inside his head.

Bellatrix enjoyed the duel of their tongues, uttering sensual moans and scraping lightly at his hairline. But she needed to explore his taste. Therefore, she tightened her grip on his dark locks and begged with her nubile tongue for entrance. He opened his mouth for her and tasting his intoxicating mix of whiskey, dark chocolate and cherry let her nearly go insane. She latched onto his face, moved her legs a little to feel his forming erection touching her core and pressed her breasts closely to his chest. Merlin, she couldn't think straight. Her sexual desires had consumed her. All she could think about was how to intensify her pleasure, explore his body more and ravish him.

Coming up for much-needed oxygen after several minutes of heavy kissing, she caressed his smooth-shaven cheeks gently and whispered in a husky voice into his ear, "Damn, I didn't think that heavy snogging could turn my mind into mush and set my body on fire, but your dark aura and devilish kisses managed to switch on my desires like a lightning bolt. I have never felt so turned on, powerful and in-sync with my magic before. And I must say that your kissing technique is pretty amazing for a virgin. I hope that you will also be an excellent student in any other sexual area, my Dark Prince."

She kissed him passionately on the lips. Her lover squeezed her ass gently, which elicited a sexy moan from her lips. He twinkled mischievously at her, bend his head to her right ear and nipped at her earlobe lightly. "Bella, my Black Rose. I want to touch every square of your sexy body and taste the sweet essence of your skin. Can you feel how much your kisses excite me?", he ground his hips into her, letting his building erection grace her core deliciously. Bellatrix felt a fluid rush to her core and as his soft lips bruised her neck with love bites, she couldn't take it anymore.

She conjured a huge four-poster bed out of thin air, guided him backward in the direction of the bed and let them fall on it. She hovered over his slim frame, peppering his face and neck with passionate kisses. She wanted to claim him, mark him as her lover. Thence, she bit gently into his pulse point to leave a little cut behind. Tasting the coppery liquid on her lips and noticing his pleasurable moan, she licked the wound with her tongue and husked into his ear, "You're my Dark Prince now. Everyone will see your little wound and wonder who left it on your neck. But I'll know that I marked you as my lover."

Bellatrix locked their lips in a passionate kiss and played with his silky dark locks. Severus graced her neck and deep neckline with gentle kisses, that let her throw back her head in passion and moan wantonly. She felt too hot and wanted to touch his bare skin. Therefore, she undressed his chest with her self-created Disrobing Spell and caressed his slightly muscled porcelain skin lovingly. She noticed that he seemed to be embarrassed by his body, for he stiffened slightly, interrupted his kisses and tried to hide his chest with his arms. She wouldn't let him shy away from her now. To lessen his discomfort at being the only half-naked human in the room, she waved her wand above her head and cast her beautiful corsage dress away. She could see his obsidian eyes widen and darken with desire and felt his erection press against her stomach.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about your body, my Dark Prince. I like what I see and I'm aiming to make you whither in pleasure. Your porcelain skin glows like freshly-fallen snow, your choral black, soft chest hair shows your masculinity and your faded scars make you look like a warrior. Are they duel scars from your fights with this nasty Marauders?", she kissed an angry looking half-moon wound on his stomach lightly, which made him shiver in pleasure. He cupped her ample breasts, that were pushed up inside her black lace bra, gently, which made her nipples stiffen and press pleasurable against the fabric of her bra and uttered in a dazed voice.

"You're are so beautiful, my Black Rose. Your body is a piece of art and your curves are to kill for. I can't fathom why you're turned on by my scar-littered body. I wish that all of my scars were some kind of warrior mementos, but they are souvenirs of my Muggle bastard father's abusive for the most part. They sadly portray my weaknesses and not my bravery. The half-moon scar above my navel is a courtesy of some sneaky Blasting Hex from your crazy cousin Sirius. The jagged scar on my left chest is a reminder of some dark Cutting Curse from the arrogant Potter dunderhead. And the red teardrop-shaped wound under my right rib cage is a result of an exploded cauldron. My other faded, crisscrossed scars on my torso are mementos of my father's belt and the faded dots on my arms are mementos of my father's cigarettes. They don't deserve to be worshipped by your lips."

Bellatrix huffed at his words, mapped out his scars and peppered them with feathery kisses. She locked her blue-grey eyes with his onyx ones, heard his escalating heartbeat drumming in her ears and felt his quickened breath grace her skin. "You aren't a weak victim, my Dark Prince. You are a powerful wizard who survived the cruel abuse of your Muggle parent and managed to train his brilliant mind into perfection. You are wicked smart, uncommonly creative and admirable passionate in inventing new potions, creating new spells and researching ancient magical theories. Merlin, you managed to beat me in a duel an hour ago. So, don't hide yourself and wallow in self-pity. Your bastard of a father's beating and the Marauders bullying couldn't break you. It only turned you into a powerful ambitious dark wizard.

"And your dark aura draws me to you. My magical energies buzz through my veins whenever you touch me and I feel like I could master any spell. Merlin, I have managed to conjure a bed out of thin air, for our magical cores seem to merge and give us more energy. I'm flattered by your compliments, but my body isn't perfect either. The jagged thick scar, that leads from my breastbone in a long line to my navel, is a gift from a dark curse of my she-devil mum. So, you see, if I'm beautiful despite my scar, you're also beautiful, " Bellatrix pleaded with honest eyes.

She kissed him gently on the lips. Severus kissed her back urgently, choked out an "I don't deserve you, my Black Rose" between heated kisses and caressed her spine with his long, cold fingers. Bellatrix moaned sensually and groaned her wetted core into his erection. She couldn't wait any longer, the suspense was killing her. Therefore, she kissed down the happy trail on his stomach and unfasted his belt with clever fingers. She kissed his clothed erection lightly, which elicited sexy groans from him, and ripped his black trousers down to his shoes. She cast his black leather boots away and peeled him out of his trousers, revealing his strong porcelain legs covered with soft choral black hair. She kissed her way from his feet up to his thighs, palmed his clothed erection gently and locked her blue-grey eyes with his onyx ones.

Seeing his burning desire and registering his simple nod, Bellatrix kissed him gently on the lips, opened her black lace bra and threw it away over her head. He touched her ample breasts gently, sucked her right breast passionately and pitched her hardened left nipple lightly. She threw her dark brown curls back in pleasure, dissolved into moans and fisted his dark locks tightly. When he stopped his torturous touches on her right breast to shower her left breast with the same worship, her black lace slip was soaked and she grounded her hips into his tented, big erection. She couldn't take his torture anymore, husked into his ear "I need to have your huge cock inside me now, my Dark Prince" and pushed him gently backward flat on the four-poster bed.

Ripping off his black boxer shorts, she moved down on the bed, bend her head and sucked his huge, thick cock lightly. Bobbing her mouth up and down on his erection and massaging his balls lightly, she felt his precum leak into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around his red head, she tasted his salty essence and smirked at hearing his sensual moans. He fisted her dark curls gently and urged her, "Stop your exploits now, my beautiful Black Rose. Or I will come in your mouth soon. I want to pleasure you with my cock and feel your sweet pussy milk the last drop of my seed, Bella. So, please, move up and ride my cock hard."

Bellatrix let his huge cock slip out of her lips, ripped her black panties down and aligned his erection with her wet core. Stradling his hips, she propped her hands on his muscled chest, moaned at feeling his firm hands massaging her ass and sank down on his erection. Letting out a pleasurable moan at being stretched by his huge cock, she needed a minute to accommodate to his size and began to ride him slowly. Hearing his passionate praises, "You feel so good, Bella. You're so tight", and his pleas, "Ride me harder, my Black Rose", she increased her pace, closed her eyes in ecstasy and shifted her hips slightly to feel him deeper inside of her. When he grounded his hips into her core, he hit her g-spot repeatedly and let her dissolve into unintelligent mumblings. "Your huge cock hits my sweet spot with every thrust, my Dark Prince. You make me feel so good. I'm addicted to your cock."

She felt that he was getting close, for he uttered, "I'm going to fill you up with my seed soon, Bella", and increased the rhythm of his thrusts. She also felt the pleasure build inside of her, her orgasm was approaching with lightning speed. When Severus rubbed her clit urgently with his long fingers and encouraged her, "Come for me, my Black Rose", in his husky velvet voice, she surrendered herself completely to her pleasure and orgasmed hard. Her skin tingled with magical energies and she could see a light appear in front of her eyes as she screamed "My Dark Prince" in ecstasy and gripped his cock tightly with her inner walls. He thrust into her in a maniac rhythm for a minute and erupted into a mind-boggling orgasm, screaming, "My Black Rose", and filling her up with his hot seed. She rode out his orgasm, milked his cock dry and collapsed on his sweat-drenched chest. Kissing him gently on the lips, she fell asleep in his arms with a satisfied smile on her face.


	13. 12 Basking in the aftermath of a passion

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. This is also an M-rated chapter, for it includes scenes of a sexual nature. So, again, if this isn't your cup of tea, skip this chapter. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting or following my story. You truly are amazing._

 _Have a nice day/night and a Merry Christmas,_

 _Vani12_

 _P.S.: Do you think that I should reduce my smut scenes or write them less explicit in the next chapters? I would really love to get feedback from you if the smut scene put you off my story. Thanks._

 _ **Chapter 12 – Basking in the aftermath of a passionate shag!**_

 _ **Malfoy Dungeons, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Severus opened his sleepy eyes slowly after his nap. Bellatrix still lay asleep on his naked chest, cuddling his torso like a teddy bear. Her dark curls tickled his skin and her even breaths vibrated in his ears. She looked exhausted and well-shagged with her sweat-slick skin, bird's nest mane and love-bite covered neck. Merlin, he would have never thought that he would lose his virginity to the infamous Bellatrix Black on her little sister's wedding. Naturally, he admired her dark beauty, alluring aura, and magical skills. Half of the older boys in Slytherin were attracted to her and wouldn't mind having casual shags with her, but her sadistic nature, sarcastic humor and bat-shit crazy worship of the Dark Lord put many Slytherins off. She was like a thorny black rose that could poison them in their sleep if they weren't looking.

She was infamous in Hogwarts for her creativity in inventing dark curses, her abilities to break security wards and her stamina in duels. Everyone considered her to be some Charms, Ancient Runes, and Defence Against the Dark genius, although they knew that she tended to be the crazy academic for she tested her newly invented dark curses on animals and somehow managed to break the wards in Dumbledore's office to steal his lemon drops. Besides that, all Slytherins knew that she aimed to be marked with the Dark Mark after her marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange and to become the Dark Lord's most trusted follower and mistress. In his few interactions with Bellatrix Black, she had seemed like a female version of her blood-traitor cousin and Marauder bastard Sirius Black. She was a dark beauty with an ego as big as the Eiffel tower and arrogance as huge as the Aegyptan pyramids. Whereas Sirius enjoyed bullying Slytherins mercilessly, she enjoyed torturing Muggles into insanity. Whereas Sirius trusted Dumbledore with his life, she trusted the Dark Lord to turn the Magical community into a Muggle blood-free community.

Severus smirked slightly as he felt Bellatrix's grip tightening around his waist. Her ample breasts pressed deliciously against his scar-covered torso, her smooth right leg was thrown over his hipbone and her left leg entangled with his own. He could feel his limp cook jumping to life again and pressing against Bellatrix's core which was still filled with a mix of their fluids. Damn, the knowledge that his sperm was leaking out of Bellatrix's vagina right now, made him feel proud and powerful. And it was a smug feeling to know that his Half-blood cock had shagged her into oblivion. Hell, Bella had thrown away her beliefs of the superiority of Pure-bloods and filthiness of Half-bloods to have sex with him.

She had been a hell-cat between the sheets. And judging by her sensual moans, high-pitched praises and mind-boggling orgasm that triggered his own release, he couldn't be so bad at it either. Bella seemed to have enjoyed herself immensely. Seeing her riding his cock with her dark mane thrown back in passion, her spinel eyes darken in lust and her big breasts jingling in ecstasy, had nearly undone him embarrassingly early. But thanks to his Occlumency skills and his Slytherin pride, he held back with his orgasm and pleasured his lover first.

He knew that only a satisfied woman enjoyed sex and wanted an encore performance. Merlin, he had gotten addicted to her sexy body, passionate soul and intoxicating kisses on the first time and would aim to have sex with her as often as he could. Somehow, the way in which she had kissed his scars and showed him her own scar, looked at them with hot-red fury in her eyes and shared her experiences with physical abuse, had allowed him to see Bellatrix Black with new eyes. Naturally, she still was a Dark Lord obsessed witch who wanted to rid the Magical world of Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, Squibs, and Magical Creatures, but she was also a vulnerable woman with bad childhood memories and self-doubts. Merlin, she was still a beautiful Black witch with a strong will, manipulative mind and extraordinary magical powers, but she was his Black Rose – a unique flower with soft petals and spiky thorns.

She loved it when he had called her "Black Rose" in passion, and he felt invigorated by her endearment "Dark Prince". It fit him perfectly, for he was the disowned heir of the pure-blooded Prince family, loved to experiment with Dark Magic and had dark looks. He hoped that she would call him her "Dark Prince" during many more shags, for he couldn't get enough of her and wait to be educated from her on sexual pleasures. Naturally, he knew that their matching magical cores played a huge part in their attraction to each other. He doubted that he could have shagged Bellatrix Black if she wasn't drawn to his dark aura and magical energies. Merlin, he didn't believe in the naïve romantic concept of soulmates, but their compatibility was striking. It had almost felt as if he could read her thoughts and feel her pleasure during their shag, and when he had orgasmed inside of her, he was blinded by a magical light for a minute. Sure, he didn't know if this were normal occurrences during sex, for he had been a virgin two hours ago, but he guessed that it had something to do with their matching magical cores.

He kissed Bellatrix softly on her forehead and stroked her mad black curls gently. If he told his Slytherin yearmates that Bellatrix Black had taken his virginity, they would call him an insane liar. Naturally, he wouldn't talk about it to anyone, for he knew that their affair had to stay a secret for their sakes. Bella was engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange after all and therefore couldn't be caught having a sex-affair with a poor Slytherin Half-blood. Besides that, the Dark Lord didn't approve of sexual relations between his followers, if they weren't married. He was an asexual male who valued sex as a distraction from his world-conquering plans and a means to infect his followers with emotions. Hence, he abstained from sex completely and only appreciated it as a means to get new loyal follower in the next generation.

His conflicted thoughts were interrupted by gentle kisses on his chest. Bellatrix smirked at his lustful groan and locked her spinel eyes with his obsidian ones. "Damn, you are a beast in the sack, my Dark Prince. I can hardly believe that you were a virgin because you exactly knew how to search out my soft spots and shag me into exhaustion. Hell, you even managed to last 15 minutes and pleasure me before you orgasmed inside of me. I have never experienced such a mind-boggling orgasm before, I could literally see stars in front of my eyes. I guess our matching magical cores heighten our pleasure during sex. I can't get enough of your beautiful cock and aim to introduce you to all sexual pleasures until you have to return to Hogwarts again. Judging by your half-hard erection, you are also up for round two, my Dark Prince," her delicate fingers wandered southwards to his cock and stroked slowly.

Severus groaned sexily but stilled her talented fingers with a firm grip of his left hand around her wrists. He smirked evilly at her angry glare. "Bella, although I'm game for shagging you on every surface in every position and surroundings in the next weeks, I want to pleasure you on my terms now. I want to be in control, turn you into a babbling mess and take you over the edge repeatedly. You can show me what you like and give me some pointers, but I will decide how I will pleasure you. And judging by my instinct-based earlier performance, I might just be a natural master of sex. So, stop your exploits, my Black Rose, and let me worship your body," he husked into her left ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Although Bellatrix liked to be in control during sex, she secretly loved to surrender herself to the sexual powers of her lovers from time to time. And Severus's husky baritone and visions on how he could pleasure her turned her own immensely. She felt a new rush of fluid pooling inside her core and her nipples hardening painfully. She needed to feel his touches on her skin, hence she nodded once and whispered into his left ear, "My body is yours to worship, my Dark Prince."

As if turned on by an invisible switch, Severus leveled her up to his face, holding her hands firmly together above her head and kissed her passionately on the lips. After some minutes of heavy snogging, he flipped them around, so that he was now on top of his lover. He hovered above her hips which let his half-hard erection poke against her navel and attacked her neck and ample breasts with bruising kisses. Bellatrix moaned lustfully as he sucked hard on her pulse point and grazed the swell of her right breast with his teeth lightly. Encouraged by her moans, he held her withering body in place with his right hand, sucked on her left breast and flicked the nipple of her right breast with his left hand. She felt a pressure building up in her abdomen and a new heat wave enflaming her body, as he grazed her hardened left nipple with his teeth and rolled her right nipple gently between his fingers. Next, he kissed a line from her right breast to her left, massaged her right breast gently and sucked deliciously on her left breast.

Bellatrix bore the nails of her left hand desperately into her soft mattress and caressed his back softly with her right hand. When his mouth kept wandering southwards, littering her abdomen with kisses and caressing her smooth skin with his silk-like black locks, she moaned loudly. Thankfully, Severus had made the room sound-proof due to his nifty spell, for they would have had quite the audience otherwise. When she felt his tongue sucking on her navel, she couldn't help herself and screamed in desire, "I need to have your mouth on me now, my Dark Prince. You are driving me insane." Severus smirked at her, crashed his pale lips on her red ones and moved down on her body so that his face hovered above her wet core. He inhaled her musky scent, uttered "You smell like dark cherries, my Black Rose", and kissed her wet core lightly. When he encircled her clit with his tongue, sucked lightly on it and brushed her pulsing labia with his lips, she cried out, "Fuck, I'm going to come, my Dark Prince", and felt an intense orgasm rip through her.

While she withered in pleasure and opened up her legs wider for him, Severus nipped on her slick labia gently and lapped on her sweet juices eagerly. He kept her thrashing hips in place with a firm grasp of his right hand and drove his tongue in her still quivering channel. He thrust in and out of her with his tongue, soaking up her juices and hitting soft spots inside of her. Still sensitive from her first orgasm, Bellatrix let herself go and orgasmed for the second time, throwing back her dark curls, clutching her dark bedsheets in ecstasy and screaming, "More, my Dark Prince", in passion.

Her lover lapped on her juices, lifted his slick face up from her core and smirked smugly at her. He crawled her body up, crashed his wet lips on hers so that she could taste herself and husked into her ear in his smooth baritone, "You are a true goddess, my Black Rose. Your body intoxicates me and I can't wait to thrust my hard cock into your tight core. Can you taste your delicious flavor on my tongue? You taste like dark cherries and chocolate. Your juices are officially my new favorite meal. Can you feel how hard I'm for you?"

He flexed his hips against her body, hitting her navel with his iron-hard purple cock and eliciting a new series of moans from her. She thrashed around on the bed, her amble breasts jingling against his chest and her legs opening wider for him. Severus couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside of her. Hence, he covered her small body with his slightly muscled one, looking out to not crush her with his weight and propping himself up on his elbows beside her body, aligned his hard cock with her wet core, nudged it teasingly and drove into her in one thrust. They both groaned in pleasure and crashed their lips together. He nearly came undone in her tight core, for her walls were gripping his cock in a vicelike grip but they thankfully stretched to accommodate his girth.

He thrust in and out of her in a brutal rhythm, hitting her g-spot with every deep thrust and driving them quickly to their mutual release. He felt his orgasm approaching, for his balls tightened painfully and his rhythm kept getting more erratic. He bit softly into her bottom lip, tasted the coppery flavor of her blood on his tongue and groaned into her left ear, "I'm close, my Black Rose. I'm going to spurt my come in long threads deep inside your womb. Come for me." He squeezed her sexy bum with his right hand and felt her walls tighten around him. She thrust her hips against his to prolong her orgasm and screamed, "You're dynamite, my Dark Prince", which triggered a mind-boggling orgasm from him. He shot his seed deep inside her womb, emptying his cock in long spurts. Coming down from his high, he kissed her gently on her forehead, whispered, "You're beautiful dynamite yourself, my Black Rose", and dropped exhausted beside her on the bed. He cuddled her sweat-slick body into his arms and smiled happily at his lover. Sex with Bellatrix Black was truly magical.


	14. 13 Passion filled Holiday plans!

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or following my story. You truly are amazing._

 _Have a Happy New Year,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 13 – Passion filled Holiday plans!**

 ** _Malfoy Dungeons, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977_**

Bellatrix Black littered the scars on her lover's naked torso with gentle kisses and caresses. _"Hell, Severus Snape is really something else between the sheets. I can't believe that he lost his virginity only a few hours ago. His eagerness to please me, stamina and passionate thrusts drive me mad with lust. Merlin, I could get addicted to his perfect cock, silky black locks, and stunning obsidian eyes. I can't wait to whisk him away on a snogging and shagging filled trip to France over Christmas and New Years. I want to shag him as often as possible before he has to return to Hogwarts. He has so much potential and our matching magical energies make my orgasms mind-boggling, "_ she thought in an awed voice.

She had decided to take him on a trip to her inherited Rosier Cottage in the countryside near Paris. Her grandma, Cassiopeia Rosier, had loved her dearly and passed her cozy French cottage on to her. She missed her, for she had been the sole human being who has showered her with love, warmth, and care in her childhood. She has always played board games with her, taught her some new magical spells that let butterflies fly through the air and read fairytales of beautiful princesses and handsome princes to her. Sometimes, she had tucked her into bed, kissed her gently onto her forehead and cuddled her like a teddy bear. She had loved her stays at Rosier Manor and been devastated when her beautiful grandma died from Dragon Pox five years ago. She kept two house-elves in her inherited Cottage to maintain the house spot-free and take care of her grandma's beloved rose garden.

Bellatrix wanted to show her paradise to her lover, for she longed to enjoy some happy easy-going hours with him, far away from the evil glares of her she-devil of a mum and the harsh judgment of the Wizarding community. She would tell her mum that she spend Christmas and New Year with Rodoldphus at Lestrange Manor. Her mum wouldn't intervene on her alone time with her fiancé because she desperately wanted to see Bellatrix blissfully in love with him, popping out Pure-blooded heirs and playing the docile Pure-blooded society lady. _"Well, it's so good that you don't know me, mum. Rodolphus and I will never have children and I will never be reduced to a submissive Pure-blooded wife, for I can't arouse my husband and it's not in my nature to suffer under the rule of any man. I hope Lucius will be up for the job to produce you some little Pure-blooded brats that you can torture into your perfect heirs because I will never have children. And if I had any, I would move as far away from your evil clutches as possible, for I wouldn't let you turn my children into miserable broken empty shells,"_ she vowed in a determined tone.

She couldn't comprehend how her mum had turned out to be the monster she was, for her grandma was a loving warm woman. How her daughter could become a children-torturing controlling wicked witch, she would never understand. _"I hate her for all she did to me and my sisters. She made us all miserable and still thinks that she can control our lives like a puppet master. Meda broke out of her hellish prison, for she couldn't handle her bigoted talks, blood-purity teachings, and sadistic torture sessions anymore. Naturally, she also fell in love with this Hufflepuff Mudblood Ted Tonks, but she mainly left to escape the evil clutches of our mum._

" _Cissy got brainwashed by her talks about the duties of a Pure-blooded wife, took her magical torture as a token of her love and care for them and thinks that she can reduce her control by her marriage to Lucius. Sure, she wouldn't be faced with their mother's cold aura every day, but I know that the wicked witch won't stop her controlling ways. She will still visit Cissy every third day, pester her with demands for fair-haired grandchildren and punish her if she doesn't meet her expectations._

" _I have realized a long time ago, that Druella Rosier Black is a cruel control freak who wants to make her daughters' lives a living hell. She is incapable of love, care, and happiness and only consumes everyone with her darkness. I can't wait to escape her due to my business-deal marriage to Rodolphus, for I will ban her from entering Lestrange Manor."_ Bellatrix thought smirking wickedly.

Gazing at the angry scars on her lover's chest, she felt a new wave of anger rush through her veins. _"How could parents treat their own flesh and blood with so much hatred, cruelty, and disdain? They were supposed to love, nurture and protect us, not to turn our childhood in a hellish nightmare consisting of broken bones, empty stomachs, and lonely cries. At least I had my sisters as kindred spirits who whipped away my tears, encouraged my magical talents and distracted me from my sorrows with their laughter, hugs and silly games. I can't imagine how it must be to grow up as a lonely impoverished Half-blood who gets beaten for his magical powers by his dad. Muggles are really all animals who try to break their superiors with their brutal fists and vulgar insults. I want to rid the world off their sorry excuses for human beings and can't wait to start with Severus's bastard father."_ Bellatrix eyes gleamed dangerously.

She embraced her sleeping lover tighter, caressed his damp black locks and whispered into his right ear, "I'm going to avenge your pain, my Dark Prince." Her actions woke her lover, for he smiled sleepily at her and kissed her lovingly on her dark brown curls. "Hello, my Black Rose. If you weren't still laying in all your naked glory in my arms, I would have thought that I dreamed our previous hours. Merlin, I feel like I can take on five Aurors in a duel right now and survive it. Your shags really invigorate me and my magic longs to burst out of me. I guess the ancient wizards and witches got something right after all. Matching magical energies heighten your magical powers." He exclaimed in awe, wandlessly and nonverbally casting a powerful _Lumos Maxima_. High on his powers, he kissed Bellatrix hungrily on her cherry lips, bit down on her bottom lip and massaged her full soft breasts.

Though Bellatrix's nipples hardened and she felt a new wave of lust rush through her body, she stopped his wandering hands with a wandless and nonverbal Freezing Hex, intensified their passionate kisses and husked into his ear. "Although I would love to ride your half-hard cock right now, my Dark Prince, we can't get distracted any further. Cissy, Lucius and my she-devil of a mum have certainly noticed that their marriage witnesses have gone missing by now. They clearly aren't expecting that we shagged each other into oblivion, rather thinking down the lines of we hexing each other into tiny pieces, but it wouldn't do us any good if they suspected anything about our sex affair." She broke her Freezing Hex on his hands, jumped up from the bed, cleaned herself with a self-developed Cleaning Spell that let her smell like roses and dark chocolate and repaired her black lace lingerie and ripped corsage dress with some flicks of her wand. She redressed herself with her self-invented Dressing Charm after she had sexily winked at her lover's lustful gaze.

Detecting his dark mood and aroused state, she walked sensually to the bed, fixed up her plunging neckline and caressed his cheek lovingly. "Don't fret, my Dark Prince. I can't wait to have your magnificent cock inside of me again this night. Your magical energies and powerful seed make me feel like a truly magical goddess. I can also feel my magical core responding effortlessly to my willpower now. But we need to show ourselves at the wedding party again. Merlin, they are probably already past the cakes, cupcakes, tea, and coffee right now and dinner will be served in mere minutes. We will have to give them a show on the dance floor, after all, Severus. And after we have shared some drinks with them, I promise to apparate you to my hidden French cottage where we can enjoy our Holidays shagging each other and exploring our magical connection. Naturally, I won't kidnap you, if you don't want to spend Christmas and New Years with me. So, are you game to spend your Hogwarts' Hols with me?" She asked in an insecure soft voice, fluttering her dark eyelashes at him and enchanting him with her huge puppy spinel eyes.

" _Merlin, her decollete is still littered with my love bites and her hair looks truly shagged. I can't wait to feel her tight heat around me again. Naturally, I would love to spend my Hols shagging Bellatrix Black, exploring new dark curses and spells with her and getting to know her better. Hell, it's like a horny teenaged dream come true and thousand times better than spending Christmas hiding away in my run-down room, enduring my drunken father's beatings and listening to my parents' obscenity and blows filled fights. I can't wait to escape the miserable darkness of Spinner's End and enjoy a Hogwarts' break full of magical invention, blissful silence, and carnal pleasures,"_ he mused in an excited voice.

He kissed his lover enthusiastically on the lips and exclaimed with joyful sparkling onyx eyes. "I can't wait to be in France with you, my Black Rose. It's like my Christmas wish has come true early. I'm going to spend my Hols shagging a beautiful woman, training my dueling skills and studying new ways to invent helpful Security Spells and Dark Potions. Take that, your dunderheaded Marauders. You will have to face a more powerful, self-confident and cunning Severus Snape in Hogwarts." He threw a screeching Bellatrix in his arms, jumped out of bed with her pressed against his naked torso and laughed good-naturedly. _"He looks sexy as hell when he laughs only clad in his naked glory. I'm so lucky to call him my lover,"_ a voice gushed in her mind. _"What the fuck, Bellatrix? I know that he has a huge cock that pleasures you immensely. But don't gush about him like a love-crazy teenaged girl. It's only sexual release, nothing more,"_ a stern voice screamed inside of her head.

Scared by the laughter that wanted to escape her, she screamed at him. "Let me down this instant, you silly man-child. You bath me into your sweaty sex scent and dirty my dress. If you don't stop your Gryffindor recklessness now, I will hex you into oblivion and you can kiss France goodbye." Severus didn't seem scared by her tone, rolled his eyes, put her down and smirked smugly at her. "I didn't mean to enrage you, my lady. But you would have to fix your dark mane and love bites covered neck anyways, for you look well-shagged. Our secret will be out the moment you step out of this room sporting your dark birds' nest and dark red love bites." He searched for his wand on the floor, stepped in front of her and touched her neck with the tip of his wand. He muttered something unidentifiable in his sing-song baritone and her love bites vanished. "There, your love bites are now glamoured with my self-invented Cover-Up Glamour. I'm the only one who can still see them and remember our passionate shags." He uttered in an amused voice.

With another flick of his wand, her wild lion's mane was tamed into silky curls. "Now you look like the Black beauty you are. I disentangled and smoothed out your curls with my Natural Hair-Fixing Charm. Your she-devil of a mum will never guess that your womb is still filled with my Half-blood sperm." He smirked sexily at her, cleaned himself wandlessly and nonverbally and redressed his naked body with a swish of his wand. Bellatrix looked at him flabbergasted. _"Merlin, why must he be so darkly handsome and magically powerful? His spells are impressive and he should teach me his Natural Hair-Fixing Charm. It would save me some time in front of my mirror every day. He doesn't seem to be afraid of my threats anymore. Well, Bella, I guess that is normal behavior for a teenager whose virginity you took hours ago and invited on a sex filled winter vacation. They tend to be not afraid of someone who gives them pleasure and makes their dreams come true. I can stop playing the big bad witch in front of him. He knows my weaknesses, soft spots, and vulnerabilities for Merlin's sake. And his dark powerful aura only draws me to him. I have created a self-confident magically genius. I love it."_ She exclaimed in her clouded mind.

Severus embraced his lost in thoughts lover tightly, kissed her on her cherry lips and whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to widen my sexual and magical horizon with you in France, my Black Rose. I will shag you gladly on any surface in any position. But know, let's put on a show in front of Lucius, Cissy, and the stiff Wizarding upper class. I can't wait to see their scandalized faces when I press your body flush against mine during our dance. Lucius's dancing lessons are surely going to pay off now, Bella." He pierced her with his lustful obsidian gaze and whirled her around in sensual motions through the Dungeon's room.

Bellatrix felt her magic pulsing excitedly through her veins, moved closer to him and refreshed his sweat-slick hair with her self-invented Hair-Refreshing Spell. She smiled at him and exclaimed in a playful tone. "We can face the hungry pack now, my Dark Prince. I needed to fix your hair, for it wouldn't do if you looked like you run a marathon or got ridden by an insatiable harlot. Lucius would surely notice your sex crazy hair because he takes so much time to fix up his own blonde locks. I will surely remind you of your promise in France. But let the games begin now." She entangled her delicate left arm in his right one, cast away their summoned bed, refreshed the Dungeon air and they stepped with huge smiles plastered on their faces out of the Dungeon's room. Oh, how much she loved to live out her rebel side.


	15. 14 Living out your rebel side!

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. I'm sorry for posting so late, but my muse somehow wouldn't come to me. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or following my story. You truly are amazing._

 _I wish you all a happy and healthy New Year and a nice day,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 14 – Living out your rebel side!**

 _ **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Bellatrix Black basked in the warmth of her lover. His comforting touch drove her insane with desire and electrified the magical energies in her body. _"Merlin, if I had known that finding your magical match and shagging them heightens your magical powers, I would have searched for them a long time ago. With the merging energies of my Dark Prince, I can certainly find a way to break the Orders' security wards and develop dark curses. The possibilities of inventing new dark curses, unbreakable wards, and lethal potions are endless. I can only imagine what my potions genius lover will come up with after spending the winter hols shagging me senseless. He is like a highly addictive drug which boosts my creative mind and unlocks my magical energies. I can't wait to explore our connection in my French cottage,"_ she thought with a wicked smirk on her face.

They would be the new secret dark power couple that gained the Dark Lord's favor, ruled over their fellow Death Eaters and destroyed Dumbledore and his fools. She couldn't wait to crush her blood-traitor cousin Sirius to the ground. And judging by his bullying actions against her lover, he would gladly cast the last lethal curse. She felt inflamed, invigorated and somehow whole as if their shagging had unlocked her hidden magical reserves. She didn't know if they could really merge their powers due to having sex. Some medieval magical theories said that magical soulmates could read each other's minds, feel each other's emotions and even sense if their soulmate was in danger after they were bonded. Naturally, Severus and she weren't legally bonded, so that these rules shouldn't apply to them. But she could sense that something was very different in her magical core after their sex. It somehow felt as if she could cast any spell at her whim without difficulty and beat any Death Eater in a duel thanks to her heightened wandless and nonverbal magic. She would definitely test their connection out in France.

Her darkly handsome lover intertwined their fingers. She could feel his buzzing magical energies and his escalating heartbeat. Before she could ask him if everything was okay, he pulled her into his arms and backed her against the hard Dungeon wall, attacking her neck with kisses and husking into her ear, "You drive me absolutely mad, my Black Rose. I could have my way with you right now. Why am I addicted to you? You are like a highly addictive drug. I can't resist you and get you out of my system." He crushed his pale lips onto her cherry ones, gripping her tightly around her waist and caressing her smooth thighs under her skirt. Bellatrix moaned sensually, felt her black lace slip dampen and her nipples harden. _"Hell, our sexual attraction is maddening. I could have my way with him now, but we need to face the wedding society now. Cissy and Lucius are clearly wondering where their marriage witnesses vanished to,"_ Bellatrix thought in a regretful tone and stopped his wandering hands with a firm grip.

"Although I wouldn't mind being shagged against this wall right now, we need to move on into the winter garden, my Dark Prince. I'm flattered that I'm your new drug. Coming from a potions genius who knows his substances and has certainly experimented with some Elven Herb or Feel-Good Elixir, it is an even more ego-boosting compliment. But you should now, Severus, that you are a highly dangerous drug yourself. I guess that our minds and bodies are controlled by our magical connection. We will test this out in France, my Dark Prince." She caressed his cheek and kissed him sensually on the lips. Locking her Spinelli eyes with his onyx ones, she felt a warmth spread through her veins and her magical energies vibrating.

She expressed in a gleeful voice. "I will reward you for your patience in France. But now, let's rush into the winter garden and shock the Wizarding upper-class with a sensual dance. Although nobody should know that you are my new lover, we could certainly stimulate their mind by our close dance moves. The gossiping stiff harpies will certainly think that I'm only messing with their mind, for the wealthy beautiful Black heiress would never give a gangly poor Slytherin Half-blood schoolboy the time of his day. Everyone will only book it as one rebellious act of a frustrated inebriated maid of honor who had a little fun with her brother-in-law's best man and wanted to humiliate her mother. My she-devil of a mother, on the other hand, will be furious and ask herself if she has lost a second daughter to a poor lowly wizard. I can't wait to mess with her mind. I hope that Lucius's dance lessons paid off, my Dark Prince."

Severus tightened his grip around her hips and kissed her lips hungrily, earning a moan out of her lips. He smirked at her and exclaimed smugly. "I can't wait to dance with you, my highly-addictive Black Rose. I'm overjoyed to hear that you also can't get me out of your system. It should be fun to explore our connection in France. I can assure you that having sex with you is ten times more satisfying and mindboggling than smoking Elven Herbs. I should have expected that you have experiences with magical drugs, my beautiful rebel. You have such a wild broken side after all. But I can also detect that you have only consumed them sporadic, for you wouldn't be able to look this good and act with a sound mind if you were high on Feel-Good Elixir. Though I know the allure of Feel-Good Elixir, I have only taken it once because I didn't want to be reduced to a babbling fool and mad drug addict. If you are still taking it from time to time, I hope that you will stop it, for it hinders your brilliance. Besides that, I'm your new drug now, my Black Rose. Hence, you don't have a use for any other substance to feel good and carefree." He husked his last words into her ear, undressing her with his burning looks but also urging her to stop using drugs with his obsidian puppy eyes.

Bellatrix sniggered at his arrogant words. _"Oh boy, he really thinks that I'm addicted to him and that he can rescue me from my dark path. Well, technically he can only rescue me from my self-destructive drug use and not taking care of my health, for we both love to cast Dark Magic and read about gruesome Dark Spells. Thence, we are both already lost to the Dark Side. Although I did do drugs in my youth, I only take Elven Herb every third month now to escape my frustrating reality – living under the regime of my bitch of a mother, being married off for prestige and money to a homosexual Pure-blood and being not branded with the Dark Mark as well as rejected by the Dark Lord. But I could easily give it up if I found something new to boost my magical energies and feel carefree. Severus could be my solution, though I don't like that he is so full of himself and imagines himself as my savior. I don't need anyone to save me."_

She stroked his dark locks playfully and whispered in his ear. "I'm flattered by your concern, my Dark Prince. But I won't end like some drug addict who sells out his ideals to have the next vial. Hell, I haven't done Feel-Good Elixir since I was nineteen and I only take Eleven Herbs every couple of months. I'm totally in control of my bad habits. I will certainly use you like my new favorite addiction, but I don't need your lectures. They are a real turn off. I don't need some white knight in shining armor who phantasizes that he can rescue me from myself. I don't need rescuing from anyone, Severus. Remember that." She tightened her grip on his silky locks, glared at him angrily and stepped away from him.

Seeing his hurt obsidian eyes didn't give her the satisfaction she had expected. On the contrary, she felt like a bitch for rebuffing his care. Merlin, she was Bellatrix Black and didn't need a schoolboy who cared for her and wanted to protect her from anything evil. Even from herself. Yesterday, she would have ripped his head off if he insinuated that she was weak and easily manipulated. But now she felt a warm feeling rush through her at the thought that someone cared for her wellbeing.

Her father had always been an absent dad. Working himself into exhaustion at the Ministry, enjoying cozy hours with his mistresses or gambling his money away. He had never been interested in being a hands-on dad who cared for his daughters and protected them. Naturally, he had noticed the tense relationship between his wife and daughters, but he had never bothered to ask how they felt and if they were safe. Hell, Bellatrix even suspected that he knew about their mother's torturing sessions all along but looked away, for Cissy's timid reaction to their mum, Andromeda's scar-covered left arm and Bellatrix's open hostility were hard to miss. But he never changed anything about it, confronted his wife about her cruel inhuman behavior towards her daughters or told them that he would protect and love them. Her bitch of a mother had been their tormentor. She enjoyed seeing them wither in pain, crying out in despair and submitting to her in agony. Hence, Bellatrix was completely unaccustomed to someone caring about her wellbeing besides Cissy and Meda. Well, Meda hated her nowadays anyways, for she aspired to join the Dark Lord's ranks and threatened to kill her and her Mudblood family when she next saw them.

Her lover gulped audibly and addressed her in a hesitating voice. "I didn't mean to insinuate that you are weak, Bella. I know that such a badass witch as yourself don't need my lifesaving qualities, for you can handle your life well on your own. If I'm totally honest, I also know that you aren't under the risk of becoming a drug addict. But I worry about you nonetheless, for the seductive powers of any drugs – especially magical ones – can be underestimated. My mum got addicted to a self-developed version of the Happiness-Enchanting Elixir to escape her dark loveless reality in Spinner's End. Although she was a supreme Potioneer and knew about the dangers of this potion, she succumbed to the allure of it. Nowadays, she is a shell of her former self. Enduring my bastard of a father's beatings and verbal abuse sessions without a reaction, living in a potion-induced alternative universe and being unable to cast the simplest spells. Her mind is disorientated and her feelings closed off. I don't want to see someone else wasting away like her. Especially not you, my Black Rose." He uttered in an emotional tone, grasping her hand in a cry for comfort.

Bellatrix squeezed his hand, looked him deeply in his obsidian eyes and apologized. "My Dark Prince, I promise you to not take any drugs anymore. I'm sorry to hear that such a powerful Pure-blood witch from the ancient and powerful Prince family got dragged down by drugs and a Muggle bastard as a husband. I will gladly help you in avenging her by torturing your father. I appreciate your concern about my wellbeing, but I don't know how to react to it, because besides my sisters nobody ever cared about me. But let's not discuss such depressing themes right now. We need to shock the snobbish upper-class of the Wizarding community after all." She gazed at him gratefully and pulled him by the hand. Laughing like mad, they rushed up the stairs of the Dungeon into the first floor of Malfoy Manor. They composed themselves, disentangled their hands and walked with a poker face side-by-side into the Malfoy winter garden.

There, the stunning bride Cissy and her arrogant peacock husband Lucius were engaged in their first dance as newlyweds, floating over the dancefloor like weightless feathers, smiling like happy fools and dancing rhythmically to the calm waltz tunes. The assembled Wizarding community was admiring them like celebrities. The coifed-up witches gossiped about the handsome husband, the pureness of their bloodlines and the ice-queen-like demeanor of the bride. They giggled to themselves betting on the chances of them welcoming a child within the first year of their marriage and the quotes of him taking a mistress within the first two years of their marriage. The whiskey-sipping wizards leered at the bride, rated her childbearing qualities and her likeliness of being a submissive wife. Her she-devil of a mum looked with pride and joy at her youngest daughter.

" _Merlin, she looks like the cat that got the canary. Her dreams have come true. Marrying one daughter off to the Malfoy heir, cashing in on his fortune and combining the Malfoy bloodline with the Black one. In her mind, her plan to turn her daughter into a beautiful, submissive Pure-blood trophy wife succeded. But I doubt that she assesses Cissy's character right, for she won't stand for any bullshit Lucius hands her out and knows how to manipulate him. Hell, she has even managed to stay in contact with their disowned sister Meda. If mummy dearest knew that her favorite daughter correspondences with their white sheep, she would certainly have a furious outburst. But she doesn't have to wait long for having a fit, for I'm going to irk her now,"_ Bellatrix thought with a devilish smile.

She pulled Severus on the dance floor, stepping closely to him and putting her left hand elegantly on his right strong shoulder. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Let's give them the show of the century. After a quick dinner enduring their curious questions and downing drinks, we will apparate straight into my French cottage and move on with our sex education. So, look smug, move elegantly and show them how powerful you are, my Dark Prince, in guiding me over the dancefloor." She urged him to put his right hand on her lower back and intertwined their other hands. Seeing his passion-burning obsidian eyes and feeling his magic prickle through his body, she moved with him as one, registering the shocked expressions of the Pure-bloods and escalating gossips with satisfaction. Sometimes it really was too easy to live out your rebel side. But damn, Severus could dance.


	16. 15 Dances can stir a riot!

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another chapter for you to enjoy. I must apologize for the long hiatus, but I battled a severe case of writer's block in the past month and new words for this story simply wouldn't come to me. I hope that I will be able to update once every second week from now on. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and/or favoriting my story. It means the world to me ;)._

 _Have a nice day,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 15 – Dances can stir a riot!**

 _ **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Bellatrix melted with a smug smirk into the body of her young lover. She basked in the outraged faces of her mother's friends and the leers of her father's business partners. But seeing her she-devil of a mum's red face, angry glare, and labored breath, nearly provoked her to snog Severus Snape senseless on the dance floor. Damn, her Dark Prince knew how to move his body gracefully, intertwining their fingers tightly and stroking her back softly. Her whole skin tingled pleasurably and she could lose herself in his intensive, passion-filled onyx eyes. He guided her through the slow Walzer in such an effortless manner and with such hungry eyes that she felt frightfully close to vanish with him from the dancefloor and shag him senseless in a hidden alcove. How could this snarky, arrogant Slytherin schoolboy consume her thoughts like this? It almost felt like he was some powerful, alluring puppet master that pulled her strings to control her every move, idea, and feeling.

Hell, she didn't like it one bit to be so out of control and desire-ridden. But his magical signature pulled her in like a strong magnet. And she had stopped to resist his allure and her magic's desire. It felt too amazing to kiss his lips, stroke his tongue or be filled by his cock that she wanted to explore their mutual magical attraction and desires as long as they lasted. She gazed into his obsidian eyes with a tender smile and bit her bottom lip while thinking how divine his tongue would feel pleasuring her. A little shocked, she noticed his smug grin and heard his voice husking in her mind. _"Damn, my Black Rose. You really shouldn't think about such naughty actions while I'm dancing with you on your little sister's wedding. It only makes me hard for you again. But I can promise you that my tongue will gift you multiple orgasms as soon as we manage to sneak away to your French cottage. It will be above your wildest dreams, Bella."_

Bellatrix flushed red, felt a shiver run down her spine and her lace knickers moisten. She had forgotten that the cunning teen was excellent at Occlumency and Legilimency. He could enter her mind on a whim if she let her Occlumency walls down and felt carefree. She should be enraged that he dared to read her thoughts. But the fact that he could enter her mind wandless and without uttering a spell impressed her immensely and turned her on. It was quite extraordinary to encounter such raw magical power and refined magical abilities in a mere seventeen-years-old. Hell, he had barely reached his legal age as a wizard and was already able to practice Mind Magic in a fashion that few mature wizards and witches would achieve. She guessed that he must be a natural at Occlumency and Legilimency like her. And if she remembered her wicked witch of a mum's lessons in Pureblood History and Genealogy correctly, the Princes were an old family that was known for their abilities in Potions, the Dark Arts and Mind Magic. If his filthy Muggle father's worthless genes hadn't soiled her Dark Prince's lineage, he would be considered quite a catch in the Wizarding world.

Bellatrix quelled her buzzing thoughts and drew her Occlumency walls up again. She couldn't be sure that Severus wasn't poking into her mind the whole time during their various dances. And she didn't want for him to find out that his magical powers turned her on and that she would consider him as husband material if he wasn't a Half-blood. No, Severus didn't need to hear this and be too smug of himself. He didn't need her stupid thoughts to boost his confidence in his magical powers and sexual allure. She guessed that he was probably convinced that only the Dark Lord outmatched him in his expertise in the Dark Arts and Dueling Skills since he had managed to overpower her in their hot duel. But Bellatrix wouldn't let herself be outmatched and flustered by her young lover for the long run. She vowed to beat him a few times in some hot duel sessions in her French cottage and to punish him for his dare-devil actions of infiltrating her mind without her consent. It wouldn't do her any good if he thought he could get away with something like that. Sure, it was mind-boggling and sexily dangerous that he could enter her mind, read her thoughts and comment on them. But it was also a violation of her personal boundaries and privacy. Hence, Bellatrix sneaked into his mind by force and left one simple message for him – _"Never enter my mind without my permission again, my Dark Prince, unless you want to end up at the bottom of the Atlantic as fish food. And I hope that your wicked tongue can work its magic as good as it can lash out at foolish dunderheads. For I will certainly reward an outstanding performance with some sex magic of my own, Severus."_

She winked mischievously at his flabbergasted facial features, noticing his desire-filled, dilated obsidian eyes and heavily bobbing Adam's apple with a self-satisfied gleam in her grey-blue spinel eyes. _"Well, it seems like I can intimidate and turn you on simultaneously, my Dark Prince. I hope that our passion for each other will never burn out, for it's quite intoxicating to feel the urge to hex your lover in one minute and drive him to orgasm in the next minute. Merlin, our Winter Hols in my French Cottage will be so much fun,"_ Bellatrix thought with a wicked smile, dancing happily in the arms of her lover.

After four rounds of dances, she signaled her lover with a subtle lift of her head to return to their dinner table. All their dueling, shagging and dancing had exhausted her and she could really need a delicious meal to recharge her batteries. Besides that, she couldn't wait to irk her dearest mother with some flirty displays. Severus understood her immediately, thanked her like a true gentleman with a feather-light kiss on her hand for her dance and whispered into her ear, "I promise to never enter your mind again without your permission, Bella. But I couldn't help myself. Your thoughts nearly screamed at me to read them. And I must say that I liked them very much. So, thank you for these lovely dances and the peek into your sexual fantasies. I aim to fulfill every single one of them in France."

Bellatrix nearly swooned like a love-crazy teenager in his arms but composed her rapidly beating heart swiftly and uttered in a breathless tone, "Thank you for these passionate dances, Severus. I must say I enjoyed them more than I thought and hope that we can repeat them in the near future. Lucius's dance lessons really paid off. And I'm glad to hear that you live to please me. But we should face our newly-weds and my she-devil of a mum now. She seems to be in some kind of a fit." She exchanged some mischievous smirks with him and floated like a dark queen on his strong, masculine arm to their places. She regarded with a Cheshire cat smile Druella Rosier Black's in disgust wrinkled nose, in anger redded face, and in disapproving flashing sapphire eyes. Well, it seemed like their little dance performance had caused quite a disturbance at their table, for Lucius smirked at Severus with a well-done smile, Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister's display, Abraxas Malfoy looked highly amused and her father Cygnus feigned disinterest.

Merlin, Lucius looked like a big brother who couldn't be prouder of his younger brother for losing his virginity and Narcissa pierced her with an annoyed glare that clearly screamed - "Come on, Bella. Do you basically have to eye-fuck my husband's best man on the dance floor to be the center of my wedding party? Why can't you control yourself and let me outshine everyone on my fucking wedding day?" Feeling slightly guilty for upstaging Cissy at her own wedding, Bellatrix approached the table with an apologetic smile in her sister's direction, unlinked her hand of Severus's arm and sat down on the empty chair to the right of her sister, whereas Severus took his seat on the left side of Lucius. She tried to hand an olive branch to her upset sister. "Cissy, I must compliment you for your music selection. The orchestra played so effortlessly, beautifully and touching. You and Lucius looked like the perfect queen and king out there, dancing to the rhythm in sync, true love and happiness, and radiating an aura of beauty, royalty, and power. Perhaps, I will hire your orchestra for my own wedding next year." Bellatrix gushed in a friendly, sweet tone.

Naturally, she wouldn't hire a classical orchestra for her own wedding because it screamed tedium and solidity, but she needed to placate her sister with some sweet words. And if she needed to put on her fake perfect Pure-blood heiress mask for that, she would certainly wear it with a smile. Narcissa sipped at her champagne flute and replied with a benevolent smile, "Thank you for your praise, Bella. I'm glad that the orchestra could meet your sophisticated taste. And I must say that you and Severus also looked quite striking on the dance floor. I wasn't aware that you two were this close. What a happy bride I am, that my maid of honor and Lucius's best man get along so well today. When Lucius informed me that he had chosen Severus as his best man, I feared the worst and thought that you two would hex each other into oblivion in front of the aisle. I'm so happy that you're friends now." Cissy ended her statement with a suspicious gaze in Bellatrix's eyes and a beaming smile in Severus's direction.

"I wouldn't call us friends, Cissy. We have only realized that we shouldn't spoil your wedding with petty fights, nasty hexes, and snarky jibes. I love you too much to ruin the most important day of your life for you. And thankfully, Lucius's dancing lessons with Severus paid off. He is a fairly decent dancer due to your husband's efforts. Besides that, he is one of our Dark Lord's new favorites and promising new recruits. He will be branded with the Dark Mark next summer. Hence, we need to get along for the sake of the Dark Lord's agenda," Bellatrix stated in a calm, calculated voice. Sure, she lied through her teeth, for she didn't want to just get along with Severus, she wanted to shag him as often as possible and test out their magical compatibility, but she couldn't possibly voice that at her sister's wedding dinner.

Lucius grinned at her with a shark-like smirk and uttered in his pompous voice, "Wonders never cease to happen, Bella. But I can only agree with you. We must support young Severus despite his unfortunate heritage for the sake of our cause. The Dark Lord is impressed by his Potions and Dueling skills as well as his Spellcrafting, and he is a valuable asset for our side." Lucius stopped to clap Severus with a proud smile on his shoulder. "And he is an extraordinarily quick learner – on the dancefloor and in every other field. We will need him to beat Dumbledore and his fools. So I appreciate your display of a united front, although you could have dimmed your passion a bit on the dance floor. We have guests in attendance with heart conditions after all." Lucius joked with a cheeky laugh. Her father and Abraxas joined into his laughter. Bellatrix only managed a dark glare. Some Pure-blooded wizards really thought that they could embarrass witches by pointing out their supposedly progressive, inappropriate behavior.

Thankfully, Severus pierced Lucius with a deathly glare of his own and said in a calm, collected voice, "Lucius, thank you for your positive review of my magical skills and your support. The Dark Lord has only noticed me due to your tutelage. But I don't think that anyone of your exclusive guests was at the risk of dying during our dances. We danced in accordance with the ordinary society dances. I bet that some of your guests were appalled that you choose a poor Half-blood as your best man and forced Bella to dance with him. But I guess someone can't change the blood status of their closest friends." Severus mumbled with an apologetic look on his face.

Bellatrix noticed the pain in his eyes. She felt an urge to make her young lover feel better and distract him off his thoughts on his abusive Muggle bastard of a father. Hence, she blurted out in a hasty way, "Severus, you can't change who your father is. I know it is highly unfortunate that your bloodline is stained by his filthy blood, but your mother is a Prince after all. And the Princes are known in the Wizarding world for their firm belief in our Pure-blooded values, their superb Potion, and Dueling skills and their affinity for the Dark Arts. I trust that you will make your ancestors proud and extinguish the Muggleness in you. By joining our Dark Lord, your on the best way to do so. Hence, should anyone look upon you as if you are beneath them, remind them of your status as one of the Dark Lord's favorites." She ignored the surprised gasps of her family members and gazed fiercely in the obsidian eyes of her lover. "Thank you, Bella. I will certainly follow your advice and make my ancestors proud of me. By following the Dark Lord, I will help to restore the power of the Pure-bloods and rescue our shared values," Severus stated in his powerful baritone, displaying a rush of gratitude, determination, and desire in his obsidian eyes.

Bellatrix felt nearly intoxicated by the urge to kiss him passionately. But before she could make an utter fool of herself and reveal their secret love affair, a delicious looking dish of roast beef carpaccio with rocket salad, Parmesan and truffles appeared on their expensive, golden dinnerware. She sighed in relief, looked encouragingly at her young lover and started to eat her beef. She really needed to be more careful because her she-devil of a mum was piercing her with suspicious sapphire irises.


	17. 16 A nightmarish dinner with a she-devil

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or following my story. It means a lot to me_ _._

 _Have a nice day,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 16 – A nightmarish dinner with a she-devil!**

 _ **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Bellatrix zoomed in her Spinelli eyes on her she-devil of a mum. Although Druella Rosier Black was trying very hard to eat her roast beef carpaccio with dignity, Bellatrix detected that she was waiting for the right moment to attack Severus. She sat too poised on her chair, smirked delightful at her meal and took tiny sips from her champagne flute. She looked like a black widow who would attack her prey at any moment. After she had finished swallowing the last of her appetizer, she turned her head in Severus direction and addressed him in her polished Oxford accent, "Mr. Snape, it is such a surprise to see you as my son-in-law's best man at this wedding. Say, how is you dear mother Eileen doing? I hope she is happy with her life in the Muggle world." She ignored the poignant glare of Abraxas Malfoy and went in for the kill. "I don't know if she has talked much to you about her life before her marriage to your Muggle father, but it was quite a shock for the upper Wizarding-class to see her vanish into thin air into the Muggle world.

"Merlin, you don't see an accomplished potioneer and world-renown expert in Ancient Artifacts abandon her wealthy and respected family to elope with a Muggle very often. It caused quite the riot in the yellow press. Your dear grandparents have even hired a private detective to search for her, but no one could trace the magical signature of her wand. It seems like your dear mother renounced her magical heritage to live a simpler life in the Muggle world. She was such a close friend of my brother-in-law, Alphard Black, and my dear sister, Lucretia Rosier Nott. They were the golden Slytherin trio of our time at Hogwarts. Tree brilliant minds with a fascination for the Dark Arts, knack for Potions, obsession with the History of Hogwarts and love for Gobstones. Your mother even was the captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Club and the star pupil of Professor Slughorn. She never was a social butterfly or young woman who gossiped about boys, fashion and make-up, thus she wasn't in my close circle of female friends. But she has visited Rosier Manor often to have sleepovers with Lucretia, although they didn't spend their nights sleeping but reading in our family library.

"I have also met her several times at Black Manor, where she was visiting her best friend Alphard. They were always sitting in a dark corner, retelling stories of the Hogwarts founders and discussing new ways to invent dark spells. I guess your mother had figured her future out at eighteen because she started her studies in Potions and Ancient Artifacts straight out of Hogwarts. Merlin, she has even completed internships at _Slug & Jiggers _and _Borgin & Burkes_ where she intrigued our Dark Lord with her expertise in the Dark Arts and Hogwarts History. Did you know that she was the Dark Lord's personal potioneer before she vanished into the Wizarding world? Tom was livid when he found out that she had abandoned his agenda in the spring of 1959 to elope with some Muggle. I guess dear Eileen must have lived a double life for years because you can't combine her loyalty to the Dark Lord, brewing of deathly poisons and invention of dark curses to eradicate Muggles and Mudbloods with her romance with a Muggle. I trust that Eileen has never regretted leaving the Dark Lord's mission and is doing fine? I mean, her old parents would welcome her back with open arms if she visited them at Prince Manor. You are their only heir after all."

Druella grinned at Severus evilly as if she wanted to scream, _"Boy, I know everything about your mum. It's so unfortunate that she left the Wizarding world to have a little Half-blooded bastard. She had so much potential. But I guess lust can befuddle the mind of the most brilliant genius."_ Severus took a huge gulp of his Firewhiskey _._ He occluded his mind and stated in a calm voice, "Mrs. Black, my mother is doing fine, thank you for inquiring after her wellbeing. She will certainly be pleased to hear that you haven't forgotten about her. And I know all about her association with the Dark Lord. She actually urged me to perfect my Potions and Spellcrafting skills to be his next personal potioneers. She only retired into the Muggle world to live a simple life with my Muggle father. She knew that their marriage would be frowned upon in the Wizarding world. But what can I say? She gave everything up for love." While he uttered these words, his mind was bombarding him with questions. He put on his poker face and used his extraordinary lying skills to lie Druella Rosier Black straight in the face. His mother was wasting away in the Muggle world under the iron fist of an abusive, alcoholic husband, lived in her own reality and had never disclosed her association with the Dark Lord to him.

" _Hell, what if the Dark Lord is only interested in me to get back at my mum? He must be furious that she cut all ties with the Wizarding world, left her task as his private potioneer and spellcrafter and betrayed his agenda to shack up with a filthy Muggle and birth his bastard child. Perhaps, my mum got drunk on a night out from the Death Eaters, had a one-night stand with my Muggle father and married him to protect me? I don't know how she met my bastard of a father. But I sometimes wish that she had never met him. Her life would be so much better in the Wizarding world. Weird, that the Dark Lord hasn't mentioned that my mum was one of his first followers and valuable assets. Perhaps, he wanted to test my loyalty first before he mentioned her tragic history. I guess I will have to ask my mum after my trip with Bella,"_ Severus vowed inside of his head. He observed how Druella's face turned sour and she plastered a fake smile on her red lips.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Eileen is doing well in the Muggle world. My sister Lucretia will be ecstatic to hear that Eileen has resurfaced. She is the godmother of her only son, Jonathan Nott. I will floo her with the good news first thing in the morning. And I expect that my brother-in-law Alphard will also be overjoyed to hear from his best female friend again. He was quite down-cast about her vanishing act, wasn't he, Cygnus?" She inquired of her husband with a raised eyebrow. Cygnus Black grumbled at his wife, looked quite displeased at her gossiping nature and answered in an icy voice, "Druella, my dear. Everyone in our generation knows that Eileen, Lucretia, and Alphard were thick as thieves during their Hogwarts years and twenties. Naturally, Alphard was shocked by Eileen's decision to cut off all ties with them. Merlin, my mother was convinced that he would marry the Prince heiress. But Alphard insisted in a firm tone that they were only best friends. And he enjoys his bachelor life till today to the dissatisfaction of our old mum. But let's not discuss family business at the wedding dinner of our beautiful daughter Narcissa and enjoy our delicious meal."

As if the house-elves had waited on his comment, their empty dishes vanished and replaced themselves with a delicious-smelling new course. In front of every wedding guest's eyes, an artfully plated lamb carrée in herb crust with asparagus, baked rosemary potatoes, and red wine-shallot-sauce appeared on their dishes. Thankfully, everyone at their table was enjoying their food in silence. Severus had to admit that the lamb carrée was roasted rosé and tender and the red wine-shallot-sauce tasted to die for. The house-elves at Malfoy Manor really knew how to cook high-class and enchant their customers. But Severus couldn't enjoy his meal. His head was still spinning with Druella's bombshell revelations. He must give Bellatrix's she-devil of a mum some credit. She really knew how to drop some juicy bombshells, manipulate her audience and put on an innocent mask. Severus couldn't fathom that she was talking about his mum at the wedding dinner of her favorite daughter.

She really wanted to cut Bella and him to the quick. _"She probably thinks that Bellatrix wouldn't dare to shag the bastard child of a woman that betrayed her beloved Dark Lord. Or she expects that Bellatrix wouldn't fall for someone whose mother was friends with Alphard Black and renounced her magical powers. If she only knew that they had already shagged and planned to shag each other senseless on their secret trip to France. I know that the magical attraction between us is too powerful, Bella can't resist me. Besides that, Bella loved to provoke her wicked witch of a mum and pitied Eileen Prince for her dark fate. To find out that my mum was talented and powerful enough in her youth to impress the Dark Lord, brew his poisons and dark potions and work on some of his dark curses, only intrigues her more. Sure, it is a shame that my mum has discussed theories of Black Magic with her least-favorite, Muggle-loving uncle, Alphard, and wasted her future at the Dark Lord's side for some Muggle love affair, but in Bellatrix's mindset, it was better to have a Blood-traitor mum who fought for the Dark Lord at one point than to have one who always loved Muggles. Hell, why did my mum get pregnant by a Muggle and escape into the Muggle world?"_ Severus asked himself lost deep in his thoughts.

He noticed that Bellatrix was eying her she-devil of a mum with a death glare. She cut into her lamb carée angrily and tried with all her power to suppress a scathing reply. She couldn't fathom that her evil mum had the audacity to humiliate Lucius's best men on the wedding dinner of her favorite daughter with some old stories about his mum, Eileen Prince. The old dragon had bet that she would lose all interest in the Slytherin teen if she found out that his mum had betrayed their agenda and had been best friends with aunt Lucretia and uncle Alphard. Bellatrix scoffed unladylike, earning herself a scathing glare of Druella Rosier Black. _"Merlin, the old dragon really thinks that she can play me like a fiddle. Naturally, I can't approve of Eileen Prince abandoning her fellowship of the Dark Lord for some filthy Muggle. I mean, how blinded must someone be by the hoax of love to give up a high position in the Dark Lord's favor? But I guess that Eileen Prince must have been a power to reckon if she managed to intrigue the alluring, darkly handsome Tom Riddle with her expertise in Potions and her knowledge in Dark Artefacts. I realize that I should feel an urge in my body to punish her for her defiance and betrayal. But knowing about her dire fate at the hands of her Muggle husband, I can't help but pity her. She renounced her magic to end up as a battered housewife._

" _I can understand her shame, self-pity, and hopelessness that prevents her to return to the Wizarding world. Who would want to rejoin the Wizarding world as a broken, powerless shell of her former self if everyone remembers her as the brilliant, Dark Arts obsessed private potioneer of the Dark Lord? I guess her friendship to aunt Lucretia and uncle Alphard indicated her blood-traitor ways because Lucretia loves to listen to classical Muggle music and reluctantly vowed to support the Dark Lord's agenda with donations. Uncle Alphard loves to venture into the Muggle world to watch movies, visit museums or dance in some Jazz bars. Most likely, Eileen had the misfortune of meeting her bastard of a husband at one of his trips. Hell, the new information about Severus's mum didn't change my plans of whisking my Slytherin teen away on a shagging and dueling filled trip to France. He is my Dark Prince, his mother's past can't alter that one bit. So, the she-devil's plans have shattered into a million pieces,"_ Bellatrix thought with a sly smile.

She enjoyed the last bites of her delicious lamb carée and looked with desire in her blue-grey eyes at her lover. She could feel the electric attraction between them and noticed with a relieved sigh that her lover knew that their trip to France was still on. _"Merlin, how can he read me like this? It seems like I'm an open book to him and he knew how I would react to my she-devil of a mum's bombshells. Although it is a little frightening to know that he knows me so well, it is also endearing, for I know that I can be myself around him and be fully accepted. This magical energies' attraction thing is really magical,"_ Bellatrix thought with a dreamy look on her face. She tucked into her dessert, a trio of a dark chocolate souflée, white mousse au chocolat and milk chocolate blueberry crumble, with a satisfied moan. Her secret weakness was chocolate, for eating it always brought up happy childhood memories with her beloved grandma. Thus, chocolate made her feel happy, carefree and loved. She used to buy her favorite chocolate bar, milk chocolate with berries and hazelnuts, on every Hogsmeade trip. Till today, she was still gifted with ten bars on her birthday by her estranged sister Andromeda. She knew that she should return the package with the chocolate bars unopened, but she couldn't resist the sweet temptation even though it had been gifted by her treacherous, Mudblood-shagging sister Meda.

Bellatrix observed that her lover only enjoyed the dark chocolate souflée with child-like eyes. Fitting, her Dark Prince only loved dark chocolate. Bellatrix chuckled slightly and noticed that her she-devil of a mum was gazing at her as if she had lost her mind. Merlin, she looked at her as if she was only seconds away of calling the Mental Health Ambulance of St. Mungo's and committing her into a padded cell. Bellatrix tucked a strang of her wildly dark-brown curls behind her ear. Druella had always scanned her daughters for signs of the infamous Black madness. But in Bellatrix's mindset, the only one who needed a health check at the St. Mungo's Mental Health Institute was her she-devil of a mum, because only insane monsters could torture their daughters as she did. She took a long sip of her champagne flute. She couldn't wait to escape this tedious wedding and enjoy her alone time with her lover in France.


	18. 17 – Sneaking off your sister's wedding

_Author's note:_

 _Dear readers,_

 _another update for you to enjoy. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or following my story. Over 12k views already. It means a lot to me. ;)_

 _Have a nice day,_

 _Vani12_

 **Chapter 17 – Sneaking off your sister's wedding can be fun!**

 _ **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, December 1977**_

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Abraxas and her father were gossiping about the affair Cornelius Fudge was having with a busty, lovely African-American witch who was ten years his junior and seemed to have bewitched his senses, her she-devil of a mum was complimenting Narcissa for the delicious menu selection and Lucius' mother was expressing with sparkling eyes that she wished to be a grandmother soon. Perhaps, Narcissa would get lucky on the first try. Bellatrix regarded Cissy's flustered red face with a mix of pity, disgust, and fury. _"What is the fixation of every Pure-blooded witch to pop out at least a healthy male heir and spare as soon as possible about? Naturally, it was expected in their society that they continued their pure bloodlines and focused on the wellbeing of their husbands and children. The Wizarding society was dying out after all and every child was regarded as a true blessing. Women who were infertile or had issues to carry their children to term were regarded as damaged goods and could be divorced by their husbands, whereas infertile wizards couldn't be divorced by their wives._

" _Naturally, not being able to carry on one's bloodline was regarded as a huge shame and curse from Merlin, but the female spouses had to stick to their husbands and be content by increasing their wealth and supporting their career. I only hope that Cissy won't have issues to bear an heir, because it would break her heart to be cast away by this pompous ass. But if a couple had fertility issues the female was to blame at first, for the male pride forbade many wizards to think that they were useless in fathering offspring. Thus, many witches had to suffer under the pitiful glances on their flat abdomens if they didn't conceive a child within the first two years of their marriage. Only a few wizards permitted personal healers to examine their reproduction abilities, hence, many witches were divorced on the ground of infertility although their husbands might be the faulty party in truth. The Magical world really was such a sexist, backward society sometimes that it makes me sick,"_ Bellatrix thought enraged.

She wanted to rescue her baby sister from this embarrassing and pressure-increasing conversation, thus she locked her spinel eyes with her icy-blue ones and exclaimed in a pleasant voice, "I'm sure that Cissy will be the ideal mum. She was such a warm and caring Prefect at Hogwarts to the younger students that she will certainly smoother her son with love, protection, and care. Merlin, he can be lucky if she doesn't wrap him in cushions and forbids him to fly for the Slytherin Quidditch team. But let's not talk about non-existent, future brats now. I must compliment you on how well the house-elves cooked our dinner and served us. They truly are well-trained, little helpers who have accepted you as the new young mistress of Malfoy Manor. You don't see it very often that they accept a Pure-blooded fiancée into the family before marriage. It must signify that the little buggers and the family magic surrounding Malfoy Manor have welcomed you with open arms, Cissy. It's quite a feat that you have accomplished and only underlines how well you and Lucius fit together." Bellatrix said in a sugary-sweet tone and smiled happily at her sister.

" _What the hell are you doing, Bella? You lie your little sister straight in the face to save her from her mother-in-law's humiliating questions. You know that she and Lucius aren't a match made in heaven and that Cissy's nickname at Hogwarts was the 'Black Ice-Queen' because she always seemed to treat the younger Slytherin students with a cool distance and never showed her emotions. And the Malfoy house-elves only fulfill Cissy's every wish because they don't want to end like Aunt Walburga's house-elves – beheaded and hanging on the wall. You really are some first-class bigger sister,"_ a sarcastic voice mocked her inside her head. But Cissy's grateful smile calmed her bad conscience. _"It is the job of a good maid-of-honor to support the bride in every decision and help her out of every situation. If I have to shamelessly lie to make Cissy feel comfortable at her wedding and let her forget the pressure of bearing the next Malfoy heir, so be it,"_ a benevolent voice stated inside her brain.

"Thank you for the compliments, Bella. I'm sure that the Lestrange house-elves will be overjoyed to welcome a new mistress to their Manor. Since Rodolphus' mother is deceased for some years now, they surely lack some female guidance. I couldn't think of a stronger, more determined and progressive new mistress than you, my dear sister. Such a shame that Rodolphus' work prohibited him from attending our wedding. But men will be men. Always focused on their work instead of social events," Narcissa expressed with a wistful sigh. Bellatrix suppressed a scathing reply _"Oh, Cissy, how naïve you are! Rodolphus is currently shagging his male Russian lover and I bet that Lucius has used the excuse of work or important business often enough to woo other women. Wizards can be scoundrels. But I guess I'm not such an angel myself considering that I plan to leave your wedding as soon as possible to carry out my sordid affair with a Half-blood Slytherin student at Rosier Cottage in France, "_ Bellatrix chuckled amused in her thoughts and pierced her secret lover with a lustful look.

Severus was currently feigning interest in Lucius' idly chit-chat about the newest trends in Wizarding fashion and status symbols of a cultivated wizard. He sipped his Firewhisky slowly, focused his obsidian eyes on Lucius' grey irises and asked him questions at the appropriate moments. If she couldn't read him as well as her hand, she would have fallen prey for his perfect mask. But you could see by his slightly raised eyebrow and minimally hunched shoulders that he was bored out of his mind. " _How self-centered and insensitive can Lucius be that he doesn't notice that Severus doesn't give a fuck about fashion and can't afford himself fancy status symbols? Salazar, he is wearing new dress robes and shoes sponsored by Lucius and can only afford to experiment with complicated, expensive potions because the Dark Lord sees potential in him,"_ Bellatrix thought with a mix of loathing and anger directed at her brother-in-law. _"Sure, Lucius is an improvement to this Hufflepuff Mudblood Meda was shacking up with but slightly so, because he lacks the true brilliance and noble grace of a great wizard."_

"Well, I'm sure that the house-elves at Lestrange Manor will simply love me. Who wouldn't respect a powerful witch that knows every dark curse and spell imaginable? And I must apologize for Rodolphus' absence again, Cissy. But his business dealings in Russia couldn't be moved to another day. He is on an important mission for our Dark Lord himself," Bellatrix uttered with a dramatic flair and shocked the assembled witches. Her she-devil of a mum hissed under her breath and said in an icy-cold voice, "I have told you to not brag about Rodolphus' work for Tom in public, Bellatrix. Every wall can have ears and although we are between ourselves, it is always dangerous to talk so openly about concrete missions of our Dark Lord. So, please, refrain from discussing the Dark Lord's missions on any dining table without Security Spells in play. But I can assure you that you will scare the house-elves at Lestrange Manor into submission with your drama queen attitude. They will fear you like my dear sister-in-law Walburga." Druella implored her with deadly flashing sapphire eyes to defy her and cause a scene, but Bellatrix swallowed her anger and replied in a honey-sweet voice, "Thank you for always looking out for me, Mother. You are a true life-saver and I will certainly heed your advice. Naturally, we can all agree upon the utmost importance of the Dark Lord's victory."

Inside her mind, Bellatrix was seething with anger. _"How dare the evil dragon scold me like a schoolgirl for endangering the Dark Lord's mission? She doesn't know anything about his vision for the Wizarding world and his true power. She is only one of the former schoolmates of Tom Riddle who supports his agenda with the money of her husband. She deludes herself into thinking that she is special to him because she knew him way back and followed him from the start. But our Dark Lord has underlined in his moving speeches how important the ruthlessness, dedication, and excellence of the next generation are to remodel the Wizarding society after his vision. The members of the old generation are only his passive money sponsors and ideological followers, whereas the members of the new generation are his active fighters and most powerful masterminds. We will change our world for the better, whereas the old dragon will bite the dust,"_ the Black heiress vowed inside of her mind.

She felt a headache coming on and muttered to her little sister in a whiny tone, "Cissy, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling so well right now. All the champagne must have clouded my head. I really enjoyed your spectacular, beautiful wedding – I'm sure that it will be celebrated in the _Daily Prophet_ as the wedding of the decade – but I fear that I must be retiring now. My headache is killing me and I would only plague you with my cranky mood. Thus, a Headache-Reliever Potion and sleep will be the best solution for my ailment. I bit you farewell, congratulate you to your dream wedding and wish you a happy evening." She ignored her she-devil of a mum's evil glare, stood up from her chair, approached her little sister and kissed her gently on her cheek. She whispered into her ear, "I trust that you will keep Lucius on his toes during your wedding night. If he dares to make you feel uncomfortable in any form, owl me and I will certainly hex him with a malicious dark spell that will bug him for some days. Make the Black women proud, Cissy." She said good-bye to the other guests, sent a quick mental message to her secret lover – _'Meet me in the clearing of the huge Norway spruces in front of Malfoy Manor in ten minutes, my Dark Prince. I can't wait to snog you senseless in the moonlight.'_ – and hissed in her new brother-in-law's ear, "If you value your cock, you won't hurt or disrespect my little sister. I'm on your dirty tricks."

She smirked at his bobbing Adam's apple and walked away with seductively swaying hips from her family and the upper-class wedding party. _"Give the silly witches something to gossip about in scandalized voices, the old wizards something to leer about with hungry eyes, your mother something to turn into a lovely shade of humiliated red and your secret lover something to get hot over. You want to educate him in the arts of carnal pleasures the whole night long after all. Salazar, this magical attraction operates like a powerful lust drug. I can't wait to feel his thin lips pressed passionately on mine, his wicked tongue thrust hungrily into my mouth and his glorious cock buried deep inside my wet cunt. Our vacation at Rosier Cottage will be pure bliss,"_ Bellatrix thought with a smug grin plastered on her cherry lips and apparated to the forest clearing in a grey blur.

She touched down in the icy forest and gazed into the starry midnight sky. She cast a wandless and non-verbal Warming Spell upon her and searched the illuminated sky for the constellations of the infamous Black sisters. She loved their names and always felt connected to the universe. Thus, she had been a top student in Astronomy but loathed Divination. She has even created a Telescopium Charm that zoomed your eyes in on the sky so that you could detect the constellations easily. She cast it upon her spinel eyes and pointed out the yellow, angular constellation Andromeda and the blue star Bellatrix in the constellation of Orion. It was a shame that she couldn't point out her newly-wedded little sister Narcissa, but her she-devil of a mum had broken the tradition with her youngest daughter to spite her husband. Bellatrix snottered. Narcissa had always suffered under the fact that she was the Black sister without a star or constellation name and vowed to keep up the tradition with her own children.

Bellatrix heard a rustling behind her and turned around with a beaming smile on her face. She wanted to rush into her lover's arms and crash her lips upon his own but she noticed with an angry growl that a red vixen had dared to disturb her star gazing. _"Figures, that a vixen with fiery red fur would disturb my silence. She reminds me of that Mudblood Evans. I bet that she would turn into a vixen if she was an Animagus. Thankfully, the Malfoys have cast a powerful Mudblood Repelling Spell upon their property. Whenever one approached them they would slowly suffocate. How I loathe this filthy magic-thieving Muggle. How come that she can inflame the heart of my dark prince? Her loss that she couldn't see his raw magical power and unlimited potential. I will shag him so often that he will forget her in mere seconds. He will only wank to images of my naked body and my blowjobs and I will be the only one who sees him in his post-orgasmic bliss. Although I will gladly rip her heart out to avenge his pain and free him off her Muggleness forever when I see her again,"_ Bellatrix vowed inside of her head. She stunned the pest with a Stunning Hex and felt a seductive warmth rush through her veins.

Lost in the intoxicating feeling, she was startled when the firm arm's of her lover enclosed her around the waist. She moaned into his touch and felt a shiver run down her spine when he husked into her ear, "Damn, my Black Rose. Do you know how hard it was to sit at your sister's wedding with a hard-on? I only managed to excuse myself from the party by stating that I had to attend to a volatile potion in my private lab at Hogwarts. I can't wait to apparate to France with you." He pressed his body against hers and was surprised when she turned abruptly around and crashed her cherry lips hungrily upon his. They exchanged some hungry kisses and apparated to Rossier Cottage in a grey blur.


End file.
